How far is 2 far?
by Countess of Angels
Summary: Hey, I lowered the fic so that it won't get taken off hopefully, but don't worry there's still plenty of juicyness still in store for our characters. JA and slight WE!
1. life renewed pt1

Rating: R for language, some cutting, and adult situations

Pairings: Jack/Anamaria, Will/Elizabeth, and some other OC's

Disclaimer: I wish they were all mine (especially Jack **wink**), but alas I don't own them.

Summary: Ana and Jack meet one day and stat out as friends, but a kiss changes all of that; then they separate. 10 years later they meet up again and become friends. But after a while they begin to wonder how far is 2 far?

Port Royale; 1710

Chapter 1: Life renewed

"Ana…Ana…Anamaria get your ass out here! I know you hear me!" Demanded the voice angrily as its volume finally reached Anamaria who was reading in her room.

Anamaria popped her head out the window, looking down into the street to see her friend Elizabeth waiting impatiently outside.

Elizabeth and Anamaria had been friends for as long as they could remember. Their mothers became friends when they were teenagers. They were both maids of honor at each other's weddings, were godmothers at Ana and Liz's baptisms, and basically had been there for each other. When Elizabeth's mother died from complications of birth after trying to deliver Elizabeth's brother, everyone was devastated. Elizabeth's mother had affected everyone with her kindness, and compassion. Elizabeth had been 6 when her mother died; Anamaria had been 7.

As Anamaria was staring down at Elizabeth, she happened to take in what she was wearing. Elizabeth was wearing a loose light blue shirt with a long gray skirt. Her dark blonde hair was wrapped in a gray bandanna giving her the look of any normal middle class person. Even from her window Ana could see Liz's sky blue eyes staring up at her. Now her eyes were sapphire blue because she was upset.

"When you're done checking me out, lets get ready to go!"

Ana could not help but laugh at Elizabeth as her head disappeared from the window to get dressed. She picked out a red shirt and a pair of beige trousers that she usually wore underneath her skirts. She wrapped her dark brown hair in a red bandanna. Her hair was in many braids to help it grow longer even though it didn't need to, her hair already reached down to her shoulder blades. She made sure that there was no crust around her hazel eyes as she slipped on a pair of shoes and hurried outside.

"About time! Now come on I've got a surprise I wanna show you." Replied Liz as she started pulling her arm.

"Wait where are we going?" Asked a confused Ana as Liz was pulling her through many streets.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise." Said a smiling Elizabeth as she pulled Ana along.

After about an hour of walking, they finally stopped.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as she moved so Ana could see.

Ana was expecting to see a dead body, or some buried treasure; instead she was looking at a beach. Extending out towards the water was pier.

Anamaria turned to Elizabeth with a confused expression on her face. There were plenty of beaches around Port Royale, so it was no surprise to her. They even had a beach not too far from where they lived, but why so far? Why this beach?

Before Ana could ask, Elizabeth, seeing the confusion in her eyes answered.

"I wanted to go somewhere else to swim. I also heard this place was a magical place."

At 17, Anamaria was still captivated and mesmerized about anything that had to do with magic. Upon hearing this she was instantly curious.

"What kind of magic?" She asked curiously.

Elizabeth, wanting to sound smart a 15 year old filled ana in on what she knew.

"Rumor has it, you meet the love of your life on this beach." Answered Elizabeth romantically.

Anamaria just rolled her eyes. Elizabeth was still at the romantic stage in her life. Even since she turned 10, she became interested in romance.

"Yeah whatever." Mumbled Anamaria shaking her head.

"You may say that Ana, but mark my words you're going to."

Ana just shook her head again, and started taking off her shoes. '_Sometimes Liz can be such a card sometimes.'_

After they had taken off their clothes, they had their bathing suits on.

As they were looking down at the dark blue water, they couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth spoke.

"Well…jump."

"No you jump."

"I asked you first."

"Why don't we just jump at the same time?" Suggested Ana.

"Now why didn't I think about that?" Asked Elizabeth.

Anamaria held back the smart comment she wanted to say and just smiled at her.

"Okay on 3 we jump ready? One…two…three!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as they ran forward.

As Ana ran forward, she didn't know that there was a wet spot on the pier. When her foot landed on the wet spot, there was no way for her to react. After Elizabeth had already entered the water, Ana's head hit the pier really hard. As she was lying there, she started to feel a warm stickiness from the back of her head. As she was trying to figure out what that stickiness was, she felt the world spinning as she blacked out.

Elizabeth's head popped up from the water after she jumped. Looking around she didn't see Anamaria.

'_Hah! She's probably trying to sneak up on me. Not this time.'_ Thought Elizabeth as she swam around.

After a couple of minutes of swimming around, Elizabeth started to get worried.

"Okay Ana you can stop playing around!"

Silence answered her.

"Ana I'm serious, quit fucking around!" Silence once again answered.

'_Oh my god what if she drowned? No wait, she's one of the best swimmers around. Something must have happened.'_ Thought Elizabeth as she neared the pier.

When she climbed up the pier, she saw Anamaria sprawled out on the pier.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Elizabeth as she rushed over to Anamaria's side.

As she picked up Ana's head, she saw the blood.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Was all Elizabeth said as she tried to pick her up.

It was useless, Ana outweighed Elizabeth by about 30 pounds.

'_I've got to find someone to help me.'_ Thought Elizabeth as she laid Ana back on the pier.

She ran down from the beach and into the woods. After running and searching for about an hour, Elizabeth was about to give up when she saw a house.

The house had a rustic kind of charm to it. There was kudzoo growing up the side of the chimney.

"Oh please let someone be there!" Begged Elizabeth as she banged on the door.

After a couple of minutes, a boy opened the door.

He was a lanky boy who had a little bit of muscle, from how the shirt looked on him. He had dark brown hair underneath a red bandanna. He had brown eyes, and tanned skin. If Elizabeth hadn't been in such a hurry, then she would've taken more notice of him.

As she was studying him, he happened to notice the blood on her dress.

"Oh please come and help me! My friend has gotten in an accident." Explained Elizabeth quickly as she pulled on his arm. When she only heard her footsteps, she turned back to see him staring at her.

"Please help! She's lost a lot of blood, and I can't carry her." Explained Elizabeth desperately.

He gave her a look of uncertainty, but allowed her to drag him along.

**A/N: I know that's a fucked up way how to end the 1st chapter, but I've read worse fan fics. So if you're wondering when this story gets spicier, then you're going to have to wait and see. See you in Chapter 2 if you're curious. Oh yes and review please, it helps the creative juices to flow.**


	2. life renewed pt2 doc

**A/N: Thank u A Depp Girl for giving me my 1st review. I promise tha next chapter will be spicy like I promised.**

**A Depp Girl:I'm very curious about this fic, so you will see me in chapter 2, lol Please update soon..**

**Okay Depp girl I will update soon. And here it is**

**Disclaimer:** : I wish they were all mine (especially Jack **wink**), but alas I don't own them.

Life Renewed Pt.2 

When they reached the beach, Anamaria was still lying sprawled out on the pier surrounded by her own blood.

He ran down to where she was with Elizabeth following closely behind.

He knelt down beside Ana and instantly took his bandanna off. He wrapped it around her head with great care. He then slightly tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and put his lips on hers and started breathing into her.

After he did this, he took his hands and put them on her chest. After giving her 5 quick little pumps on her chest, he tried giving her mouth-to-mouth reccessitation.

After doing this for a couple of minutes, Ana's back arched and her eyes opened wide amid sputtering coughs.

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, while he just looked at her with satisfaction knowing that he helped someone.

Anamaria tried to stand, but the dizziness caused from the loss of blood made her fall. Luckily he was still there, an he caught her before she fell again.

At first she resisted him.

"Please you need to rest, you've lost a lot of blood." He said softly to her.

Ana didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust him. She looked into his eyes, and saw two of the most beautiful eyes staring eyes staring back at her filled with concern.

'_Well he did help save my life. The least I could do is to make him happy.'_ Thought Anamaria as she relaxed into his arms.

As they made their way into town, they got many stores from the citizens as they walked towards Ana's house.

Elizabeth knew that many of the stares they received was from their wardrobe. But right now she didn't give a damn, the only thing she cared about was Ana getting better.

They saw Ana's parents come rushing out wondering what was causing so much commotion. When Ana's mom saw Ana slumped against this stranger's chest all bloody and eyes closed, she assumed what any mother would assume if they saw their child the same way. Her mother just lost it, and you could hear her screams down the whole street.

As the stranger brought Ana in, he laid her gently down on the couch. Rosa, Anamaria's mother was leaning against Edward Anamaria's father who was wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward finally spoke.

"So…what happened to her?"

Elizabeth had decided to answer since she had witnessed the accident.

"Well Ana and I decided to go swimming, no big deal right? Anyways we went to a different beach for a change and…" Elizabeth waited a few minutes for her voice to stop shaking. After that she continued on. "We were running off a pier, and I guess that's when she slipped and fell. I thought she was just kidding like she usually does. After I couldn't find her for a few minutes I decided to go back for her and that's when I found her. I tried to pick her up, but it was useless. That's when I decided to find someone to help her. I ran through the forest and stumbled on his house." She said motioning towards the stranger who was listening, and continued on. "After persuading him to help me, he followed me back to the beach. He took his bandanna off and wrapped it around Ana's head to help control the bleeding, then he revived her. Since she was still too weak to walk, he carried her all the way back."

Edward and Rosa, who had listened to the story calmly, quickly embraced their pale daughter who was drowsily coming back into conscientiousness.

Suddenly a new person burst through the house. He was lanky like the person who had rescued Anamaria, except that his hair was a burnette brown, and his skin was much fairer.

He looked over the room until his dark brown eyes landed on Elizabeth. After noticing her, the worry erased from his face and a look of relief replaced it as he sat down by her.

"Oh Elizabeth thank goodness you're alive. I heard about what happened and I rushed over to see if everything was okay." Explained the stranger as he looked around the room before focusing on Elizabeth again.

"It's okay Will, Ana fell and hit her head. But thanks to this boy she's okay." Answered Elizabeth sweetly as she linked fingers with him.

Edward, rising, brought his attention back to the mysterious person who had saved his daughter's life.

"My family and I thank you for saving Ana's life…I don't think I ever got your name."

"It's Jack…Jack Sparrow." He replied still eyeing ana.

"Well Jack, as I've said before my family and I thank you. Why don't you stay and have dinner with us?" Asked Edward.

Jack politely refused. "Sorry but my mom is already probably worried enough that I've been gone for so long."

When Jack said his goodbyes to everyone, he stopped in front of Anamaria.

"Maybe when you get better, we can find more interesting things to do."

'_No don't go!'_ Was what Ana was thinking, but all that came out was, "I would enjoy that very much."

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get better." Answered Jack as he gave her a quick friendly squeeze. Then he was gone.

As Jack was walking back to his house, his mind kept coming back to Anamaria.

When he first saw her, there was something about her that just drew him to her.

'_Even though she was a bit bloody, she still had a nice face. And those eyes…good god when she looked at me I could've sworn I was looking at an angel. Wait, what! No bad Jack! You just met this girl you know nothing about her. She's probably got a boyfriend; I mean any guy that doesn't want to be with her has got to be insane. Maybe I can pay her another visit when she gets better. I wanna get to Ana a little bit better.' _Thought Jack as he started running towards his house.

**A/N: Thanks once again 2 A Depp girl who has reviewed. I can't 2 get the reviews for the next one. See u in Chapter 2 if u dare.**

**dramatic music plays **


	3. Curiousity

Chapter 2: Curiousity

A/N: thanks once again to A Depp Girl and Rose Noire du Mort for reviewing. I hope you won't be the only one to review this time. Anyways, I also won't try and make as many mistakes this time, and I hope u and anyone else who reads this enjoys.

After 1 month of resting Anamaria was allowed to go outside only if she promised to be more careful.

"I promise Mama, now can I please go outside?" She asked.

"Of course." Replied Rosa casually as she hugged her.

'_Finally freedom!'_ Exclaimed Anamaria mentally as she skipped out the door.

She didn't mean to be rude, but being cooped up in her room for so long took its toll on her patience. For the first couple of days she didn't mind the bedrest, but after a couple of weeks it was driving her crazy.

She was grateful when Elizabeth and Will came to visit her. Even though she hated to admit it, she was jealous of Elizabeth. Seeing her and Will showing so much affection to each other really go to her. What she saw through her window nearly crazy.

At first Will and Elizabeth talked to her, even though it seemed they were talking just to talk. While she was listening to them talk, she could tell something was different. Even though it looked as though there was nothing going on, Ana could feel the tension rise in the air with every word spoken. As Ana was speaking about something, she happened to notice Elizabeth's cheeks darken. After a few minutes Elizabeth stood up very quickly.

"I think I'm gonna get some air. I'll talk to you tomorrow; are you coming Will?" Asked Elizabeth sensually.

"Yeah, bye Ana." Answered Will quickly as Elizabeth led Will quickly outside.

Instead of going through the street as they usually did, Will lead her to the big arbor tree a little bit down from her house.

Although Anamaria could not hear what was being spoken, she could see everything from her computer.

Her house was located on flat land. There was a hill in front of the tree so if you were looking from the 1st floor rooms, you could only see the top of the tree. But if you looked from the 2nd floor, you could see past the hill and further out towards the ocean.

After they climbed the top of the hill, Elizabeth pounced on Will and started kissing him ferociously. Will was kissing her back with just as much passion.

It seemed to Ana that Elizabeth was liking this a lot because she started straddling Will like a person would ride a horse. Will' s face now changed to one of surprise as he grabbed Elizabeth's hips. Elizabeth's lips met his again in the fiery passion as before. She pulled away and trailing her kisses down his neck to his collarbone.

While all of this was going on Ana could feel herself becoming warm all over like she caught a fever. She opened the window to hear what they were saying and to get air.

What met her ears was a moan from Will as if he had been hit. But this was no moan of sorrow, but it was one of pure desire as Elizabeth unbuttoned his shirt revealing a flat muscled chest. Obviously Elizabeth enjoyed this because she started trailing kisses down his chest. She stopped just above his trousers and let out a soft little laugh.

"Have you suffered enough?" She asked teasingly.

Will didn't answer but just rolled her over.

"I think I've suffered enough and I think you should pay for making me suffer so much." He answered hoarsely.

"Then make me pay."

"With pleasure." He answered sensually as he started kissing her.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan as he trailed his kisses down her neck, and nipped her collarbone causing her back to arch straining against his body.

His arms wrapped around her body as his mouth continued to conquer her body. When he ran into her clothing, he tore off her light blue dress as if it were no more than paper. He moves his mouth down the valley of her breasts resulting in a moan from Elizabeth. He then took 2 fingers and gently pinched each of Elizabeth's nipples, before putting each nipple in his mouth and sucking on them.

Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulder to keep from yelling out in pure ecstasy.

As if that was an incentive, he took his tongue and licked Elizabeth's flat stomach until he got to the thatch of curls in-between Elizabeth's legs.

Elizabeth bit her mouth so hard that she tasted blood to stifle the moan that she wanted to yell out.

He stopped and stared into her face.

"Why did you stop!" Exclaimed Elizabeth hoarsely.

"I don't know if I want to continue." He said as if he was bored.

"Will Turner if you don't continue, I promise by all that's holy I'll make sure that there'll be no more sex." She said with finality.

"Are you kidding me!" He exclaimed.

"Just try me. You remember what happened last time." She challenged looking straight into his eyes.

How could he forget? After getting into an argument with her, she stopped having sex with him for 6 months as punishment. Those were the worst 6 months of his life.

"I was only kidding Liz." He admitted shyly.

"I know; I was too." She answered with a giggle.

Will turned towards her with a look of relief on his face.

"I thought you actually meant it, sometimes you can be so convincing."

Elizabeth only smiled at him. "I know, now come over here." She demanded pulling him closer.

"Yes maim." He answered her respectfully as he kissed her again on the lips.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Liz."

After admitting their love to each other, Will continued on.

He stopped just before her curls and parted open the folds. He then continued to drink her until she climaxed into his mouth.

They both collapsed onto the ground content and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Ana could not believe what she had just seen. Had she just seen her best friend have sex with her boyfriend? She knew she should have turned away disgusted, but she watched with curiosity and interest. It seemed funny to Ana because Liz had perceived herself as a perfect lady, but from what Ana had just seen Liz now seemed like a madwoman; and Will? He seemed like the kind of guy that wouldn't suck a woman's tits with such gentleness, but hey never judge a book by its cover. Watching them made that same warmth return even hotter than before making her sweat.

'_Oh my god why am I so hot and sweaty? Is it because I'm so turned on from what they're doing?'_ Contemplated Anamaria as she closed her window quietly so as not to disturb anyone.

Watching them made her feel even worse of still being a virgin. She was still a virgin because she wanted to give herself to the man she really loved. She knew that was very old-fashioned, but it was one of those things she was very determined to do.

Before she fell asleep, Ana promised herself that she wouldn't tell Liz and Will she had seen them having sex.

'_I don't want them to think that I'm some kind of sick pervert.'_ She thought as she fell asleep.

While she was dreaming, she could not stop thinking about what she saw.

When she awoke the next morning, she felt like she had slept in an oven. Her nightgown was stuck to her body with sweat covering every inch of her body. Her nipples had tightened into little points.

A/N: Now was that spicy or what? I know it seemed like I was going one direction, but I decided to add that scene. I don't think I've read any fanfics where there's a love scene so early. Or maybe I haven't looked close enough. Please review and tell me anything. (I know I sound desperate). So now leave you hot and curious until Chapter 3. Peace.


	4. Just Friends

Chapter 4: Just Friends?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spring Break was going on, and I had things going on that I had to do. Yay! Now I have 6 reviews! You can't stop it (lol). Any ways, thanks once again to all of the people who reviewed, you deserve something, and I thought of the perfect thing for it. Hope you like…(gets out a megaphone) Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were all mine (especially Jack **wink**), but alas I don't own them. **

Another person who had visited Ana during her bedrest was Jack.

Ever since she had hit her head, he had been over to her house talking to her. As the days rolled on, they found out more and more about each other; they discovered that they both like the ocean and pirates.

"I mean it's just something about them that I get this great feeling about. I feel like I'm my own person, like it's just me and the ocean. Do you know what I mean?" He asked turning towards her.

Ana saw his face when he described his feelings; it was one of pure happiness.

_Oh god look at his face. It's so cute, I just wanna…wait what! No Ana bad Ana stay focused._ Thought Ana as images of kissing him came into her mind.

"Hello Ana…earth to Ana." Jack said snapping his fingers.

"What?"

"I said do you know what I mean?"

"About what?"

"About pirates."

"Oh yeah I think they're wonderful too."

"You okay kiddo? You don't seem yourself." He asked worriedly as he put his hand on her head.

_Oh my god. I wish he would put his hands somewhere else on me. See there you go Ana. You got to stop that. Stay focused. But how can I, he's so XXXXing attractive. See stop that. _Scolded Ana mentally.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm so bored of sittnig in my bed and waititng to go outside." Explained Ana.

"I understand how you feel. I wanna show you something." He said as he took off his shirt.

_Oh my god this is so weird, but still awesome._ Thought Ana as she saw his chest.

She thought she was gonna faint from the sight of his chest. It was tanned and muscular, but there was a faint line on his abs that drew her attention from his body.

Ana stared at the scar.

"How did you get that scar?"

"I got in a fight with some boys. I had them beat until one of them took out a knife and got me by suprise. It took me 6 weeks to recover." He explained.

Ana's face changed from one of hypnotized curiousity to one of anger.

"Oh those bastards! I wish I could..." No words could explain what she wanted to do to those guys for hurting him.

Jack rushed over to her side. "Calm down Ana. It's no big deal see I'm fine, see feel for yourself no pain." He said calmly as he put her hands on his scar.

Ana's face instantly changed back to one of calmness.

Ana could feel herself getting warm from touching him. She felt the muscles underneath him tense sending a wave of desire flooding through her.

Jack on the other hand was cursing himself mentally.

_Why did I show my scar to her? I haven't told anyone about that. God I can't think straight whenever she is around me. Is something wrong with me? All I can think about right now is her all over me, and me tasting those sweet lips of hers._

While each of them were in their own little fantasy of each other, there came a knock at the door causing each of them to jump.

"Damn it's my parents. We better make sure you get back into your shirt to make sure they don't suspect anything happened." She whispered nervously handing him his shirt.

"But nothing happened." He said softly.

"I know, but my parents are very protective."

Jack finished putting on his shirt when Edward came in.

"Ana what did I tell you about leaving your doors closed?"

Ana looked down into her lap, "Sorry daddy."

"It's allright, I came in to tell you to get ready to say goodbye to Jack.

Okay but daddy can I talk to him for a couple of minutes? Please?" She asked giving him her sweetest smile.

She knew it always worked. "Allright I'll be outside," he stopped, "oh yeah and the door will be open and I want you to talk loud enough so I can hear you two." He warned as he stepped outside the door.

"So what is it that you want to speak to me about?" He asked as he smiled happy that he could spend a couple more minutes with her.

"Jack how old are you?" She asked casually as she walked over to her drawer.

"I'm 18, I'll be 19 in August, why?"

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Asked Ana as she took out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?" He asked confused.

"I think it's good that we have some kind of communication in a friendship." She said motioning towards the door.

Jack suddenly understood, "oh yeah I think so too."

"Well I think you should go. I'll see you around." Said Ana as she handed him his coat.

Before he left, she hugged him.

They both stood there embraced in each other until Jack broke away not wanting her to realize that he was just as aroused as she was.

_God he smells so good._ Thought Ana dreamily as she remembered the smell of him; he smelt like the ocean and leather.

"So I'll see you around?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course silly." Ana said lightly punching him on the arm.

"Well bye Jack."

"Bye Ana." Siad Jack turning to get one more glimpse of her before heading out the door.


	5. Telltale Confessions

Chapter 5: Telltale Confessions

**A/N: This is when Ana is freed from bedrest**

Ana was standing outside Elizabeth's door trying to get her attention.

"Liz...Liz!...Elizabeth!" But it was pointless.

Then Ana spotted some rocks on the driveway, and a plan formed in her head.

She took the rocks and put them in her pocket. She walked over to Elizabeth's window, and started throwing rocks at her window.

After the 5th rock, Elizabeth's head popped out the window.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to come down so we can go somewhere?" Said Ana.

"Okay I'll be down in a second." Elizabeth said as her head disappeared back into her window.

After 5 minutes, she came out the front door.

"You ready?" Asked Anamaria.

"Okay, where are we going?" Asked Elizabeth now curious.

"You'll see..." Was all Ana said as they walked towards Will's house.

Will was living with his uncle. He had been living with his uncle ever since he was 12. Kevin, Will's uncle was 28 when Will came to live with him. He had just married his childhood friend Bernadice. Kevin had burnette hair just like Will did, but his eyes were hazel instead of dark brown like his older brother's was. Kevin was a blacksmith, and had gotten Will interested init just as he had been. Kevin's house was only a 30 minute walk from the town of Port Royale in the town of Hamdensburg. Now at 32 he had earned a pretty good reputation as a blacksmith.

"Why are we at Kevin's house?" Asked Elizabeth as they stopped in front of Kevin's house.

"To get Will, why else would we be out here?" Asked Ana as she knocked on the door.

Bernadice opened the door. Bernadice was tall, at 6 foot she was one of the tallest people in the whole Caribbean. Even though she was tall, she was pretty skinny. Now she wasn't skinny because she was 6 months pregnant with their second daughter; their daughter Jacquelyn was 3.

Her clover eyes greeted them with happiness as she opened the door.

"Ana! Liz! How good to see you, come in!"

They followed the 26-year-old giantess in. Inside the house, you knew a family lived there. It seemed like someone had placed a magic spell on the house to make people feel at home. There were big windows in almost every room to let the light fill the room. Every room was colorcoded to as bright color. As they walked into the living room, it seemed as if they had walked into the sun. The room was painted light yellow with daisies as the border. The border was unique because the border listed the names of the family like it was a hidden message.

Ana and Liz sat down on the couch while Bernadice sat down in an armchair.

"So what brings you two all the way to see little me. Well...big me for the time being." Corrected Bernadice as she patted her round stomach affectionately.

"Well we're here to see how you're doing, and we're also here to see if Will's here." Explained Anamaria.

"Well I'm doing fine, but Will' s not here."

"Where is he?" Asked Elizabeth nervously.

"Well you of all people should know where he is since you're fucking him."

Ana and Liz stared at Bernadice in shock.

"What you know it's true. You show it on your face and definitely in your body language. You look like a bride after her wedding night; you would have to be blind not to see it." Replied Bernadice nonchalantly.

Elizabeth turned as red as Bernadice's hair which was in a bun with some tendrils loose around her face giving her a serene look.

"And don't think you're safe Ana. You look like you're going to fuck your special someone's brains out. So do tell what's his name? What's he like?" Asked Bernadice as she clapped her hands together like a little kid.

Bernadice was like Ana and Liz's big sister to them because she had always been there when they needed her.

"His name's Jack. He saved me when I cracked my head on the pier. Ever since then we've been friends, but oh my god Bernie he's so attractive and obviously we're both into each other, but it seems like he's waiting for something." Explained Ana.

"Oh I know who you're talking about. Will brought him over a couple of days ago. Obviously Will has made a new friend; but yes ana he is attractive. If I was 10 years younger, you'd have some attention little lady." Joked Bernadice.

"Oh really? What about poor old Kevin?"

"Well Kevin will just have to move on."

They all laughed.

"So what do you think I should do?" Asked Ana as they finished laughing.

"I think if you're really into this guy then maybe you should tell him." Said Bernadice. "You don't want this to be like the last time."

Ana winced as she remembered her last boyfriend David.

David was the 1st and last time Ana had really opened herself up to anyone. She felt she could tell him anything, but obviously she was wrong. After they had been going out for 8 months, Ana found out he'd been cheating on her. When she confronted him to figure out why, he said it was because she wouldn't sleep with him. Ana could still remember the pain from the blow she was dealt. She could still remember the desire to end the pain. She ran into her room and took out a knife. Without even thinking she slit her wrists; a dream-like feeling came over her. She felt weightless and happy; she never wanted this feeling to end. As the blood drained down her arms she felt as light as a feather. Everything turned black, and when she woke up the next morning, she had a light head and everything was bloody. Ever since then she promised she wouldn't cut unless it was a dire emergency.

"Don't worry, this won't turn out like the last time." Replied Ana automatically.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bernadice now all the laughter was gone from her eyes and seriousness replaced it.

Anamaria stoped, she really didn't know if it wouldn't be like the last time.

Elizabeth cleared her throat.

"shit," she mumured. "We've got to go Ana, it's already 9 p.m."

Ana looked outside and saw that the sun had already set outside.

"Yes you must be going. I've got to get dinner ready for Will and Kev." Said Bernadice as she eased herself out of the armchair.

She hugged each of them before they left.

When she hugged Ana, she whispered into her ear.

"It's okay to listen to your heart."

Ana stopped and actually thought about what Bernie had said as she and Liz walked home.

_What did she mean by listen to my heart? Does this mean I should tell Jack how I feel? Why don't I listen to my heart and see what it says_?Thought Anamaria as she actually listened to her heart. It sounds like it was saying tell him.

_Well sounds like we have a winner._ Thought Ana as she said goodbye to Elizabeth and headed towards her house.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed like always. I know the anticipation must be killing all of you J/A shippers who are reading this. It's killing me too believe it or not. Vamos a la Chaptura seis !Ole!**


	6. Rainy Days Pt 1

Chapter 6: Rainy Days

When Ana got to her house, she was surprised to see Jack waiting outside on the front steps for her.

As she walked up, Jack got up smiling.

"I'd thought you'd never come." He said as he hugged her, surprising her.

"Aw...you waited out here for little old me." She said faking modesty.

Jack laughed, "yep cause I wanted to take you somewhere." He said as he took her hand.

They both stopped and looked down at their linked hands and quickly pulled away.

"I don't know, my parents might be expecting me." Said Ana cursing herself mentally for trying to push away.

"Come on Ana, break the rules a little why don't you?" He asked looking at her.

_Every time I look into his eyes I can't help but say yes._ Thought Ana looking into his eyes. She also thought she saw something else in his eyes, a type of hunger that was dying to get out.

Ana could not help but shiver at the excitement of the prospect.

"Are you cold?" Asked Jack bringing her back to reality.

_Actually I'm very warm_. She thought, but the only thing that came out was "a bit."

"Well don't worry, in a while you won't be." He said winking at her, unleashing a whirlwind of fantasies in her mind.

_What am I getting myself into?_ Asked Ana as Jack took her hand once again and led them out into the night.

After 30 minutes of walking, Jack stopped.

"We're here."

Ana looked up to see where they were. They were at the woods where Elizabeth had ran through to get Jack. This area was a different area of the woods. There was a clearing around which some stumps were formed in a circle. A few feet away from the clearing was an opening.

"What..." Asked a confused Ana.

"Just look." Said Jack as he led her over near the opening.

"Oh my..."

"I thought you might like it." Said Jack.

Ana was looking at the city of Port Royale. It looked liek a million tiny lights floating on water.

She turned towards Jack and gave him one of her truest smiles, which was rare.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile." Said Jack.

"You haven't, I only save my special smiles for deserving people."

"Oh..." Said Jack clapping his hands to his chest dramatically, "what an honor it is to recieve such a virtuous suprise."

Ana could not help but laugh.

_I think this is the closest we've ever been_. She thought.

Just then the rain started pouring down.

"Come on lets go find some shelter." Said Jack as he started pulling her arm, but she didn't move.

"Why? This," she said stretching her arms to the sky, "is what we live off of; is what makes everything live."

As she was explaining this, Jack could not help but notice her breasts that were straining against her blouse because of the rain. Her hair that was plastered to her head giving her the look of a sex goddess. Like the way he had envisioned her in his dreams.

He fought back the desire to nuzzle his head in-between her breasts.

_Oh my god if I don't have her soon, I'm gonna die._ He thought trying to fight back the arousal that was growing in his pants disturbing his train of thought.

"Catch me if you can." She said taking off running through the forest.

Every time Jack got close to her, she would turn one direction and take off again laughing as she ran along.

Finally he caught up with her and they tumbled a bit until Jack was on top.

"Looks...like...I...caught...you." He said in-between breaths.

Then he smiled with the same hungry look that Ana had seen before.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked confused.

"You know why."

"No I...oh my god." She gasped as she felt what he was smiling about.

_Oh my god it feels pretty big_

He was about to kiss her when she turned her head.

"Well wait if we're going to do this, we'll need to get somewhere dry."

"Okay I know where we can go."

He picked her up into his arms.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" He asked sarcastically.

"It sure does." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then they both looked into each other's eyes.

They both could see the burning desire in each other's eyes.

Then their lips met in a fit of hungry passion. Their tongues met and battled for dominance in the dance that many lovers danced.

Then they both pulled away panting and as aroused as they could get.

"We'd...better...stop...or...we...won't...be...able...to...make...it." Said Anamaria in-between breaths.

"I...agree." Said Jack as he carried her to a cave entrance.

"This seems cozy." Said Anamaria who was still in Jack's arms.

"Wait, what about a change of clothes or a blanket to lay on?"

"Don't worry it's all here." H said pointing to a bundle next to a rock.

"Oh so you planned this all out?" She asked with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"Apart from the rain yes. It is my birthday." Said Jack.

"Well what would you like for your birthday, birthday boy?" She asked sensually.

"You." He said kissing her with the same passion as before.

He laid her down and stopped

He looked her up and down from her disheveled hair, stopping at her breasts and following her all the way down to her feet.

He went over to the bundle and got out the blanket and laid it on the ground. He then picked Ana up again and laid her on the blanket.

The next second he was down on the blanket beside her and back to kissing her. Ana ran her hands through his hair. As she was doing this, Jack started unbuttoning her shirt without her knowing it; when Ana felt a chill, she looked down and saw that her shirt was unbuttoned. She didn't care she just let Jack remove her shirt. His kisses trailed from her lips to herneck where he nipped her collarbone causing a moan to escape from her. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the hollow in his neck causing him to moan; she loved hearing him moan. His lips ran to the tops of her breasts causing Ana to throw back her head to stop from screaming out. She didn't know that such happiness existed; that a touch from that special someone could almost send you over the edge of sanity. He put her breast in his mouth and started sucking, Ana wanted to cry from the pent-up desire she wanted to let out. They then flipped over to where Ana was on top. She trailed kisses down to his chest, and licking his abs. She stopped just above his trousers.

A/N: Ha Ha cliffy…sry. My computer was acting gay like it sometimes does. So I'm gonna have 2 make this a 2 parter. Well hope u like this chappie.


	7. Rainy Days Pt2

**Rainy Days Part 2**

**A/N: And now the conclusion to our cliffhanger….**

"Why'd you stop?" He asked hoarsely.

"Jack there's something I must tell you," she looked into his lust filled eyes and continued on, "I stopped because I don't know what to do next; I'm a virgin." She looked down to the ground in embarrassment.

Jack ran his hands through his hair. "It's all right, we'll take it slow."

Ana still left her eyes where they were.

"Ana look at me...look at me," he brought her chin up, "it'll be alright, you just act on instinct. Whatever you think would please them you do it." He instructed in a strained voice.

Ana thought about what she said as she straddled him. "Does this please you?"

She was answered with a satisfied moan.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Have you forgotten so quick, act on instinct." He ordered.

"Yes masta." She said in a slavery-type voice.

"Look I'm sorry. I'm trying to be calm and patient with you, but it's kinda hard when your cock is as hard as stone trying to teach a virgin how to please people." He answered through gritted teeth.

"Oh I didn't know you felt that way." She said sadly as she got up.

"Wait where are you going?" He answered confused as she put on her shirt.

"I'm going home, where this virgin won't be bothering anyone else." She said accentuating virgin as she put on her shoes.

"Ana look if I said something to up set you I'm sorry. It's just...since you're a virgin I'm trying to take it slow. It's hard, it really is, I don't know how much more restraint I'll have before I rip your clothes off and take you here and now."

As he said that, Ana couldn't help but shiver at the prospect of him doing that.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I...I...ye." Started Ana but she was silenced by Jack's lips on hers.

He laid her back down on the blanket.

As he was doing this, thoughts were rushing through her head.

_Is this the right decision? Wait why am I doubting this? He gives me this special feeling and I want him to be the one._ But another voice creeped in, _you said you'd give yourself to the man you loved._

"Can this really be love? " She asked as Jack nibbled on her earlobe.

"It can be anything you want it to be." He said kissing the space in-between her neck and her shoulder.

"Look Jack I'm sorry but I don't know if I can do this." She said standing.

She saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Look I meant to give you this anyways." She said as she handed him a wrapped gift.

He looked up at her curiously as he opened it.

Inside was a compass.

"Sorry I accidentally dropped it after I bought it, but I hope you still like it." She said shyly.

"I love it. This is one of the 1st presents I've gotten in a while; thanks." He said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Look Jack I really like you a lot. But I know this may sound stupid, but I want to give myself to the man that I love." She said expecting him to laugh like David did.

She looked up and saw him looking at her with serious eyes.

"I don't think it's stupid at all; you're determined, I like that." He replied.

"You know why don't we start out as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Suggested Jack.

"Well it has been about 2 years." Contemplated Ana.

"So is that a yes?" Asked Jack.

"Yes that's a yes." Said Ana smiling.

"Well I guess I better be getting you back home." As Jack started getting up, Ana stopped him.

"You know it's your birthday and you did go through all this trouble to bring me out here. I'll tell you what," Said Ana standing up, "I'll stay with you tonight. I know that's not much of a consolation prize, but that's all I can give you right now. So you can take it or leave it."

Jack thought about her proposition for a while.

"All right. Tonight you can stay with me."

Ana leaped down happily on the blanket.

"Happy birthday Jack." She said kissing him on the lips.

As they laid down to sleep, they were both lost in thoughts about each other.

_Why am I acting so submissive with her? Many women would usually want me to fuck them crazy by now. Ana is just content with us kissing or some other way of affection. I know she wants me, but why is she pulling her away?_

He looked down at Ana who was lying peacefully beside him.

_I've never really had a steady girlfriend before. Before I'd never really thought about it before, but now with Ana I'm kinda looking forward to it.'_

Over in Ana's mind.

Why did I pull away? What was that man I love shit? I mean we were both feeling on each other, and oh I wanted him so bad. Damn conscience; okay next time he wants to do it, I promise I won't pull away. In the mean time, I guess I could start opening myself up to him. Just hopefully he won't turn out like David.

They both drifted off to sleep looking forward to the next day.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone who has been reading this fanfic before...I'm so sorry that I've never updated ever since the last update, but I'm been busy with work, school, basketball, my new baby brother, and my puppy...and to top it all off I let my one of my friends borrow the 1st part of this of this fanfic...and she can't find it now! So I'm doing an author's update. Basically from where I'm starting from the next day where Ana goes to a ball that Elizabeth threw and at first she almost didn't make it because she couldn't find a dresser. Suddenly at the last minute Ana is saved by a mysterious light skinned gray eyed black girl named Chloe who made the perfect dress for Ana. To show her thankfulness Ana invites Chloe with her to the party where she passes for white. At the party she also runs into her ex-boyfriend David who was at first going to be her dance partner at the dance, but he told her that he was into another girl so they decided not to go together. At the party however David gets Ana all by herself and tells her that he lied to her before so that he could make her think he moved and then to top it all off he tries to force himself on her, but she stabs him and runs off into the woods. Soon she gets lost, but accidently ends up at Jack's house. Well I'm sorry that you're not able to read many of the chapters that I had written on, but I'm at the part that she's at his house, I promise that I'll make up for it.**

**See you in the next chapter,**

**Coutness of Angels**


	9. Drunken Confessoins Admsit Fear and Desi

Hey sorry but this is kinda in the middle of a sentence from my past notebook, this is where they're at his house.

Chapter 8

A small whimper escaped her lips.

"Are you loosened up a bit?"

Ana smirked as he started massaging her hips "Damnit Jack what are you doing to me?"

He stuck his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, "only the same thing you're doing to me."

Ana smirked as she turned her head towards him and kissed him.

Jack turned Ana towards him and deepend the kisss while Ana wrapped her arm s around his neck.

With one swift move Jack picked her up and led her towards the bed. Ana's heart beat harder with each step towards the bed.

As he laid her down on teh bed, he started kissing her gently on the neck while Ana's hands snaked up his back.

Slowly Ana's hands moved down his back and towards teh frount of his body where his flat stomach was showing from his open shirt. Slowly she moved her hands even lower down his body as if she was a young child playing in the water for the first time. Seh marveled at the way how smooth his skin was to the touch, how there was a bit of muscle in his stomach as lightly pressed against her own. She slowly removed his shirt and pants while he slowly removed her chemise leaving them both as naked as the day that they were born.They each looked each other up and down marveling in the beauty of their bodies.

Then Jack entered Ana slowly causing her nails to dig deep into her skin. Never in Ana's dreams did she ever feel such pain as she did now.

Jack heard a small whimper escape from Ana, but this wasn't the same whimper as before, this was of pain and sadness.

Even though part of him wanted to just continue on, a big part of him was concerned for her.

He slowly pulled out from her and held her close to him.

"It's okay," he whispered gently into her hair as he stroked her hip, "it always hurts the first time."

"Easy for you to say," mummered Ana as she tried to focus her mind away from the pain.

"Here," said Jack as he reached over the bed and put her underneath the sheets, "you stay there until you feel better."

"Why were are you going?" Asked Ana with a worried voice as Jack put on his brown pants and shirt.

"Just to get something to drink, I'll be right back." He said as he left.

As Ana sat there waiting for him to return, negative thoughts kept entering her head.

_See now he's bored with you, because you can't even stand a little pain God why can't I please him! _ she thought angrily as she put her head into her hands ashamed of herself.

Jack came back in and saw her with her head in her hands.

"What's the matter?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Nothin' " Mumbled Ana.

"What? Can't hear you luv with your head all the way down there." He said trying to lighten the situation.

Slowly he pulled her head away from her hands and saw her usual optimistic brown eyes now full of sadness.

"Now come on Ana cheer up what's got you so down?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

Ana sighed before continuing on.

"I don't know exactly, but it's got something to do with you."

"With me?"

Ana saw the confusion in his face which made her feel even worse.

"Yes but it's not really all that bad. It's just..." Ana stopped.

"Just what?"

"Don't ask me why, it's just I'm upset because I feel like I can't please you."

"Please me? Ana if anyone should be trying to please anyone, it's me."

Jack reached over the bed and got out the bottle that he left her to go get.

"Here," he said comfortingly as he poured some of the bottle into two glasses.

"What's this?" asked a confused Ana as she took the glass.

She stared at the dark liquid with curiousity. As she sniffed it, the smell of alcohol brought back the memory of her finding him on the docks that night eyes reddened, smelling of alcohol.

"It's rum, it'll help take off that nervous edge you're feeling."

Ana watched him over the brim of her glass still not really sure.

"Go on it won't bite."

Ana took a sip and started gagging. It felt like liquid fire as it went down her throat.

"Why...is...it..so...bloody hot?" She asked among sputtering coughs and watering eyes.

Jack let out a little chuckle, "it's supposed to do that don't worry. Is this your first time?"

"At what?" Asked Ana as she took another sip. After the rum slid down her throat like liquid fire, it settled in her belly leaving a warming sensation which she really liked.

Jack smirked his sarcastic grin, "what else do you think drinking. I know it was your first time at sex remember you told me."

Ana smirked, "oh yeah."

As they sat there sitting there in silence drinking their rum they could both sense the sexual tension growing between them.

After about her 3rd glass, Ana was beginning to feel very light headed, her eyesight was a little fuzzy giving everything a dreamlike appearance.

"Jack,"

"Hmmm..." Asked Jack as he finished off his 4th glass of rum.

"Everythin's lok funni." she slurred.

Jack chuckled, "I'm sure it must. All right Ana let's get you ready for bed."

"Aww..." whined Ana as Jack tucked her into bed with the greatest of ease.

"I taught we gonna have the sex." She slurred drowsily as she got comfortable in bed.

Jack chuckled as he lightly kissed her on the lips. He liked the way how the rum tasted on her lips. "There'll be other times when we can have the sex."

"Jack," asked Ana as he blew out the candles.

"Hmmm..." He asked as he turned towards her. Even though it was really dark, there was a moon that shone brightly illuminating the room with white light. Jack like the way how she looked now even though she was too drunk to notice with her slightly disheveled hair and a little bit of a glossy look in her eyes.

"You sa good ta me. I'd wish ya bin there,"

"Been where?" He asked playfully thinking she was gonna say something smart or funny.

"Tha night I almos' die." She mummered as she fell asleep.

Jack's brows furrowed together in worry and confusion. _Night she almost died? I don't remember her telling me anything about that, I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow._ Thought Jack as he cleaned up and got into bed beside Ana.

He wrapped his arms around and the last conscious thought he had before falling asleep was of her.


	10. Headaches and Family Greetings

Chapter 10

The sun's warm rays was the first thing Ana felt as she woke up. As she tried to sit up, a wave of pain hit her head as if someone had stabbed her head with a hot poker.

She went over to the washbasin to get some water, and felt a cool breeze; she looked down and saw she was naked.

"How in the bloody hell-" She started as she turned around and saw her clothes on the floor.

As she ran over to her clothes she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. She spun around really quick and saw Jack watching her.

"Jack what are my clothes doing on the floor?"

Jack stretched before getting out of the bed, "they kinda found their way there I suppose."

Ana got his innuendo and blushed. Jack got out of bed and hugged a still naked Ana who was trying to cover herself with her dress. He loved the feel of her up against him.

"Jack do you have anything for my head it's killing me.

"No but my sister makes a tea that can fix that."

"Well why does my head hurt so much?" She asked rubbing her head.

"It's called a hangover luv, you get it from drinking too much." He answered as he helped her into her chemise.

"But I've never drank before." She said dazed as she sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah I know you could barely hold your 3rd glass, and you were mumbling something in your sleep."

"Really?" She asked playfully smirking as she motioned him over to the bed, "and what may I ask was I mumbling about?"

"Something about the night you almost died." Recalled Jack.

Ana's face paled as what he said blasted through her hangover and hit her full on in the face.

It seemed at first that she couldn't find the words to speak, but after a while she did.

"I told you about it!" She squeaked.

"No you just said I should've been there the night you died."

Ana was silent, she didn't know where to begin. She wanted to tell Jack, but she was afraid of what he was gonna say.

"Ana...Ana...Ana?" Called Jack as he snapped his fingers and got her attention.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh okay, I think I'm gonna go see if your sister can fix that tea for me." Said Ana as she walked towards the door.

"All right." was all Jack said as he watched her walk out the door.

As she walked into the kitchen her eyes felt like they walked into the sea. Teh room was a bluish green with a white border and had many pots and pans hanging in the middle of the kitchen above the counter.

As she walked over she saw a woman bent over the stove trying to light it.

"Um excuse me, are you Jack's sister?" Asked Ana.

The woman turned around, "yes I am, and who might you be?"

The woman was young from Ana's guess around her mid-twenties no more than twenty-three. Once she turned around Ana noticed how beautiful she was. She had the same tanned skin as Jack's, but she had green eyes about the color of clover that gave her a mysterious appearance. Her brown hair was wrapped in a bun with curls that lined her face adding even more to her mysterious look. Taking another look at her Ana saw that she was wearing a green square bodiced dress that matched the color of her eyes.

"My name is Anamaria, but everyone calls me Ana for short." Introduced Ana as she shook the woman's hand suprised that such a beautiful woman had such rough hands.

The woman's eyes sparkled with recognition as she smiled revealing nice straight teeth. "I know who you are! You're the one who Jackie keeps talking about! You konw I've never seen him so into a girl as he has been with you."

Ana smiled at that thought. "He's been talking about me?"

"Oh yes, you should hear how he talks."

"How I talk about what?" Came a voice that caused the both of them to turn around.

Ana walked over to Jack, "How you talk about me. I hope it hasn't been bad."

"Oh not all of it has been bad." He joked sarcastically resulting in a playful hit on the arm from Ana and a smirk from her sister.

"So what have you two been planning down here?" He asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh nothing I was just about to ask your sister for a cup of tea for my headache." Replied Ana as she sat down in his lap.

As his sister was fixing the tea, Ana asked Jack what his sister's name was.

"It's Solange." He answered as he rubbed her thigh.

Solange came back over waving the teakettle at his face, "hey you, keep your hands where I can see them. I don't like to think about where my brother's hands have been so early in the morning."

Jack held up his hands in mock suprise "Is every woman out to ruin my fun today?"

"No just her." Replied Ana as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Anyways Solange tell me about you and Jack."

Solange put some herbs that she pulled out from a cabinet and set the teakettle on the stove.

"Well let's see I'm 23 and Jackie just turned 20 not too long ago. I'm the better looking one."

Jack gave her a playful scowl as she continued on.

'We both came from France with our parents Camille and Phillip. Father had been a sailor, and mother was a stay at home mom that put up with our craziness. When jack was 12 Phillip, our dad died when one of the ships he was on crashed during a storm. 2 months later Camille still overcome with grief moved us from Paris to Port Royale. It was difficult at first to learn English and the customs of the English, but after awhile we just adapted."

Ana slowly nodded her head taking in all of the information she just learned.

"So where is your mum Camille?" Asked a curious Ana.

"Right here." Came a voice that made the three of them turn towards the opening in the kitchen.

There stood a woman who looked like the spitting image of Solange. she had tanned skin and black as night hair with green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. her hair was in curls giving her even more of a seductive look. She was wearing a dark yellow dress that fit perfectly to her slim figure.

"Ah mere sorry did we disturb your sleep?" Asked Solange with worry as she kissed Camille on each cheek.

Camilled slightly shook her head.

"Oh no I needed to wake up."

"Good morning mere." Greeted Jack as he kissed her cheeks also.

"Good morning mes fils." Greeted Camille sweetly as she sat down in a chair.

Camille noticed Anamaria and smiled sweetly revealing little dimples giving her a girlish appearance.

"And who is this beautiful woman?" Asked Camille her emerald eyes shining with curiousity.

"My name's Ana, and I'm not beautiful." Answered a bashful Ana.

Camille's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion "why not fille?"

"I mean compared to you and Solange and every other woman I've ever known I'm just decent."

Camille shook her head, "no no no, you have wonderful fae structure. You have high cheekbones, a nice pointed nose, full luscious lips, and magnificent brown eyes. I fanyone should be doubting their beauty, it would be Solange and I."

Ana smirked at the comment.

"so Ana you must be the one that Jack speaks so fondly of."

Ana looked at Jack who looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"And the same one who must have been making all that commotion last night."

Ana could feel herself blushing and Jack was looking away meaning that he was embarassed also.

"Aww there is nothing to be embarassed about, we have all had a night of passion in here. I think it is very sweet."

Suddenly the teakettle made a whistling sound meaning that it was ready. Solange handed Ana a cup of tea which smelt like peppermint and some other sweet smelling mints. As she drank the throbbing in her head suddenly was now a dull throb, and Ana was very grateful.

After finishing her tea Ana stood up.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay later, but I must be going."

Solange and Camille got up and hugged her.

"It's been so nice to meet you Solange and Mrs. Sparrow." Said Ana.

"Oh no the pleasure has been all ours, and call me Camille cheri."

"Okay Camille." Answered Ana.

"Good I think we will be getting along just fine." Smiled Camille.

Upstairs Jack was helping Ana get dressed.

You know mum only lets people she likes to call her by her first name."

"Well I guess I must have made a good first impression." remarked Ana as Jack zipped her up in the back.

"So what's the plan Miss Ericson?" Asked Jack.

"Well my parents are gonna yell at me for never coming home, then Elizabeth will yell at me for leaving her at the party and so will Chloe so I think I'll have to see you tomorrow." Said Ana.

"Okay."

Then Ana stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Awww!" Came two voices. Ana and Jack turned around and saw Solange and Camile watching them from behind the opening kitchen like two little girls watching someone kiss for the first time.

"Will you two get out of here!" Yelled Jack.

"Come on Solange we know when we're not wanted." Said Camille faking hurt.

As they both ran off Jack and Ana were laughing.

After she finished laughing Ana started to walk out the front door, but Jack stopped her. Before she knew it he had spun her back around and was passionitely kissing her.

It didn't take long before she was kissing him right back.

Ana pulled away, "if we don't stop, I'll never leave."

"Is that so bad?" Asked Jack as he trailed a hand along her cheek.

Ana hesitated a moment, "yes now let me go." She said as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Alright." Jack said as he moved out of her way so she could leave.

"Thanks." Said Ana as she started to walk out the door.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by Jack.

"Jack!" Yelled Anamaria as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs while he kissed her on the neck.

"Sorry can't help myself luv." He said as he kissed her passionitely once more before he pushed her out the door.

Ana shook her head laughing, "that man."

**A/N: Hey thanx a whole lot 2 JackNAnamaria (sorry if I mispelled it) for replying 2 the past few chapters, and giving me the confidence 2 finish. Hopefully I'll receive more positive feedback, but until then I leave you curious hopefully. Peace Out ( :**


	11. A new Job and a new temptation

Chapter 12

When Ana got home later on that day her parents, furiousthat she had leftso suddenly and not told them where she was going, grounded her for 2 weeks of house arrest which meant that only certain people could come and visit her. Her parents made certain that Jack did not visit her at all during those two weeks which made things even more difficult.

"Oh Liz, " Whined Anamaria during a visit with her and Will, "it's just horrible. I can't leave this house, I can't talk or even see Jack this is awful."

"I know Ana," Sympatized Elizabeth as she stroked Anamaria's hair while Will got some tissue to dry her eyes. "But hey look on the brightside it's only 2 weeks."

"But 2 weeks seems like forever."

"But Ana it makes your relationship so much stronger with some time apart." Offered Will as he gave her some tissue.

As Ana wiped her nose, she took what Will said into consideration about her relationship with Jack. Their relationship seemed good, but as Ana remembered they had been spending more time together. She remembered back to the month that she had to spend in bedrest after she cracked her head. During that month her and Jack's relationship grew because of the time that they spent away.

In another part of Port Royale Jack was at The Lion's Den to cheer himself up since he wasn't allowed to see Ana for awhile; Will was the one who informed him.

As he was finishing off a glass of rum, a man sat down next to him. The man looked to be in his early thirties and seemed extremely down. His hair was brown and pulled back into a ponytail. There was a scar across the top part of his head that went to his ear.

"Tough night huh pal?" Asked Jack as the man ordered a drink.

"Oh like ya wouldn' believe. First me ship needs repairs an second I needs me anotha crewmember one of ours died on a trip ta Lisbon." Answered the man roughly as he downed a shot.

Jack's ears perked up at the mention of a possible job.

"You say you need another crewmember?" Asked Jack as he ordered another glas of rum.

"Yea," Said the man as he sized Jack up, "wha' are ya credentials?"

"Well when I was little my dad taught me everything there's to know about sailing. Eventually after awhile I got to sail with him, and learn even more about life out at sea."

"Well seems like ya could be qualified."

"I'm probably more qualified than any guy you'll find in here." Said jack as he took another sip of rum. He didn'tmean to sound so cocky, but he knew that if he didn't convince him that he was qualified then it would be awhile before he had another chance.

The man sighed as he took another shot of drink as he thought. Finally after a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Well seems like your tha best man qualified. Alright I'll give ya a shot. I'll let ya sail wit me crew for a week and see how ya hold up. ya get tha job done ya'll stay, ya don't ya'll be tha first one off at our next stop."

Jack smirked, he'd have to tell Ana about this.

"Thank you Mister-"

"The name's Bill, Bootstrap Bill."

"Jack, Jack Sparrow." Introduced Jack as he shook Bill's hand.

"Don't look now mate, but seems like ya got some attention." Whispered Bill as he motioned over at someone. Jack followed his motion, and saw a woman watching him.

The woman was very beautiful. She had skin like a peach and eyes gray like the sky just before it rains. Her burnette hair was long and wavy with two small braids tied in the back. She was wearing a wine colored dress with a low cut bodice which revealed very well-endowed breasts and the dress showed off her curves.

As she walked over to him she seemed to ooze sex from evey pore of her body almost overpowering the scent of her perfume which smelt like wild flowers.

"Hi." She said seductively as she sat down next to him.

"Hi." He said as he took another sip of rum.

"So what's a good looking man like you doing in a dump like this?" She asked as she signalled for a tequila.

"Just trying to get away from life I guess."

"Wanna talk about it big guy?" She asked as she started rubbing his shoulder.

Jack knew what she was trying to do, and he knew that if he let her keep going on then he'd never forgive himself or Ana. He knew something like this would cause her even more grief, and it appeared to him by her standoffishnes that she had been hurt by something like this.

"Actually I must be going thank you." He politely answered shaking her hands.

"The name's Madeline, see you around big guy." Jack saw a look of cockinesss like he would actually come back.

As he was walking away he didn't know why but his mind kept on coming back to the girl at the bar Madeline.

He didn't want to think about her peach like body underneath his screaming out his name, or those pink inviting lips up against his but the temptation was growing with each step towards Ana's house.

_You have a girlfriend Jack snap out of it!_ Reasoned his mind _True he had a girlfriend, but she can't see him and Madeline can._

Jack neared Ana's house and looked up facing her bedroom window.

A candle was burning in her room.

Ana was reading a book near the window when she looked up and saw him standing outside her house looking up at her window.

_What's he doing here?_ Wondered Ana as she got closer to the window.

Ana opened the window.

"Jack what are you doing here! You know you can't be near here!" Whispered Ana angrily as she looked nervously around her room expecting to see her parents burst in any minute.

"Come with me...I need you tonight." Spoke Jack not caring who heard him.

Ana stared at him and took a deep breath. She wanted to go with hi, but...

"But my parents..." Began Ana.

"To hell with what your parents will do or say, now come with me Ana I don't wanna be alone tonight."

Ana knew that this could be the night, she knew that this could also help to bring their relationship up to the next level. But another thing she also knew of was the consequences of her leaving and going with him.

_But maybe tonight could be the night that he tells me how he truly feels, about me...about our relationship._

A million thoughts were going through her head trying to from words while Jack awaited her answer.

"Well I'm sorry you're gonna have to since I can't leave here."

Jack looked Ana up and down as if she was a person. He couldn't believe it, she couldn't even come down so he could tell her about what happened at the Lion's Den.

_Well fine then since she don't wanna hear about what I've go to say, I'll find someone who will! _ Thought Jack angrily as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yelled out a panicked Ana.

Ana saw Jack turn around and saw his face and wished she had never said anything. Jack's face was void of emotion which was frightening because he usually always had some kind of positive emotion.

"Where are you going?" Asked a quiet Ana.

Suddenly images of a naked Madeline started coming into his mind.

"Does it matter? You won't be there."

Ana was hurt by this. When they first started going out about 6 months ago he was so open and caring. Now he was cold and very secretive, he barely shared anything with her anymore.

Then something hit her. It wasn't something physical, it was a scent. It was a faint whiff but it was enough to make her suspicious.

Then Ana saw a lipstick mark on the side of his neck towards the back.

_How'd Jack get that mark on his neck? I haven't seen any marks like that on him before. And that smell, no other woman I know has that smell._

Ana's mind was racing trying to figure out when suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She spun around real quick so he couldn't see the look on her face. She couldn't believe it, it had happened to her again.

Suddenly it felt like her whole world was crashing down around her. Her skin didn't even feel like her own, she felt so unclean.

Jack was still looking up at her window. He knew that he should be feeling bad, but he didn't.

"Oh well your loss." He mummered walking away.

What the both of them didn't know was that someone had been watching them from behind a house.


	12. Secrets hidden amidst the darkness

"Ah, the docks!" Exclaimed Jack sighing with relief as he walked back towards the Lion's Den.

Upon entering the Lion's Den, smoke and the pungent fragrance of alcohol and perfume played with his senses causing a euphoric feeling in him.

Walking over to teh bar he looked around for Madeline; he wanted to see her. When he didn't see her he just sat down.

_She's probably busy right now._ He thought as he sat down and ordered some rum.

After his second glass of rum, he felt two arms wrap around him. For the strangest reason he thought it was Ana because she used to do that to him.

"Hey there stranger." Whispered Madeline seductively into his ear as a hand slipped down his back.

"There's the girl I'm looking for." Replied Jack as she sat down next to him and ordered another tequila.

"So what brings you back to this side of town?"

"My girlfriend, the rum, and wanting to see you again." He said eyes flashing as his hand worked its way up her hip.

Madeline's eyes closed and opened very slowly as a slow smile crept up her lips. "Well lucky me."

"Yes you are." Said Jack as he kissed her.

At first it was a light kiss, but then it grew hungrier and hungrier.

"Well come on," she said taking his hand, "I know a place we can go."

"Just bring the rum and I'm sold." Explained Jack as she grabbed the rum and they went upstairs.

Back at Ana's house, Ana slowly fell to the floor. Everything felt so different, she was afraid to touch anything.

_Come on Ana don't think about it. You don't wanna think about it. You don't need him, he's dirt, he's scum of the earth._

But the more she tried to avoid it, the more she came to the conclusion that she'd been cheated on because she would not sleep with her boyfriend. As the realization hit her full force, tears started to fall down her eyes. She tried to stop them but they kept falling.

As she sat there wallowing in her sadness, something inside of her spoke.

"Chile wat you doin' all dat dere cryin' for?"

Ana looked up and saw a woman standing in front of her. She was dressed very simply: brown skirt, white tunic shirt, and black boots. Her face was a little weathered with age, but that didn't effect her beauty. She looked to ber around her mid to late 30's.

Ana scattered backwards away from this ghost, apparition, or whoever the hell she was supposed to be.

"Wh-wh-who-are you?" Asked a frightened Ana.

The lady had a shocked look on her face, "ya betta know who I am. I used ta have ta watch ya you lil' rascal."

Ana stared at the face and went through her memory banks trying to remember who she was. She looked familiar to her.

Finally after a while it dawned on her who she was. It was her mom's younger sister Cora. Cora was there when her mom Rosa got married and when Anamaria was born. Cora was 10 years younger than Rosa so Cora felt more like a sister to Anamaria than an aunt. When Ana turned 15 a few months later she found out that Cora had died in a fire along with her newly married husband Leon. Leon and Cora had a child a few years beore they died, they had a son named Alexander who was now 8 years old and he lived with a cousin not too far from them and he came to visit them all the time.

"Cora?" Asked Anamaria.

"Ya caught me in the flesh...or spirit."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, one minute Leon and I were on our way to visit some dead family members when I was whisked away ta come see you."

"So what's with all de cryin?" She asked as Ana sat down on her bed.

"I met this guy and we started out as friends and everything but then..." Ana stopped.

"And then what?" Asked a curious Cora as she floated down next to Ana.

"Everything went too fast. One kiss led us to going out and that led to more kissing. Then we started going out. Then BAM! it just ended." She said in a far away voice accentuating the BAM by smacking her hands together very loudly.

"Well dat still don't really explain why ya cryin."

Ana looked up at Cora with glossy eyes, "Cora him and I we had this thing going on and I felt it. I don't know exactly what I felt, but I always felt at ease around him like-"

"Like it was the best feelin' in de world?" Interrupted Cora.

"Exactly!"

Cora shook her head making a tsking sound, "I didn't think this would happen to ya at such a young age."

Ana moved closer to Cora who had a mischievious smile on her face.

'What would happen to me?" She asked with a curious glint in her eyes.

Cora then changed her look from one of mischeiviousness to one of gentleness.

"Love my little rascal." Replied Cora sweetly crossing her hands over her heart.

Ana started shaking her head, "oh no I can't be in love with him. We didn't even have sex."

Cora shook her head again, "Poor misled Ana, Rose doesn't even teach ya anything does she?"

Ana shook her head confused about what she was talking about.

"Havin' Sex doesn't mean ya love someone, anyone can have sex, that's called lust. Love is a feeling that ya get when ya truly care about someone. Just spendin' time together helps start it, then a little contact not sexual but a few kisses help make it grow. A little before you know it like ya say BAM," she exclaimed clapping her hands together really loud, "you're in love."

Ana put her hand on her head, "wait so let me get this straight, you say that this feeling I have for him isn't infatuation, it's love?"

Cora slowly nodded her head.

Everything just didn't seem to make sense to her. First Jack leaves her, then her dead aunt comes out of nowhere telling her that she loves him?

_Man I gotta tell Elizabeth about this_. Thought a shocked Ana.

"Well then wake up and go tell her."

"Wait," Said Anamaria stopping her, "you're saying that this is a dream."

"Well...yes, but what I'm saying is true and you know it."

Ana sighed a fustrated sigh, she hated when other people said things like that and they were right.

The next thing she knew her face was lying facedown in a pillow that was a little damp from her tears.

"Gotta get to Liz's." She mummered as she stuffed pillows into her bed shaping it into human form.

After she was finished she made a ladder out of rope and laid it out over her window. Then she climbed down the ladder and slowly made her way to Elizabeth's house, her mind kept on coming back to what Cora had said about her and Jack. Did she truly love him? If she did then why did every time that they were together they ended up fighting?

As she was in the middle of her thoughts, she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." She apologized as she picked the person up.

"It's all right." Mumbled the person as she helped them up.

After helping them up, a bright light shown in her face.

"Ana, ana is that you?" Asked the mysterious person.

"Yes," answered Ana, "who are you?"

The lamp shown on the person's face revealing her ex-boyfriend David.

Ana immeadiately returned to a foul mood upset that she didn't have her knife with her.

"What do you want David?"

"I was just on my way to see you to talk to you about opportunity."

Ana's eyebrows furrowed together in fustration, "anything that involves you and opportunity is a bad idea."

"What if I told you that this opportunity could get you to achieve your dream of sailing?"

Ana raised one eyebrow, "you remember my dreams?"

David smiled, "of course I do because I know how important they are to you."

Ana still eyed him suspiciously "okay you've got my attention."

David smiled once again as he got closer to her, "what I've got is a proposition," he cleared his throat, "I've got a captain whose in need of a few more recruits to sail on his ship, and I promised him that I would find a few more recruits. Then I thought David, who is one person you know who likes to sail and could be interested in such a great opportunity? Then I thought of you, and ran off to tell you the good news."

"Oh well how kind of you to think of me." Remarked Ana sarcastically.

"Well what do you say Ana?" Asked David, "you can be your own person, you won't have to worry about anything."

As Ana continued to listen, her mind started to take what he was saying into consideration. For too long she had been making decisions based on what other people had told her, and now here stood the chance for her to make her own destiny.

Ana was still hesitant, "I don't know David..."

"Oh come on Ana, you and I both know how long you've been waiting for an opportunity like this. Well here's your chance. There may never be another like it."

She knew he was right, even though she hated to admit it. She had to get out of here and live her own life.

Ana sighed as she put a hand over her eyes, "all right David, " she conceded, "I'll do it."

David smiled once again as he put a hand on her shoulder, "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Ana's eyes once again slanted down "who said I was doing this for you?" she quipped.

David put his hands into his pockets and replied smartly, "no one, no one at all."

"Just remember this we're crewmates," she saw his eyes give her a quick up and down glance, "and nothing more."

"All right if you say so, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Fine," was all Ana could manage as she walked away.

_How the hell am I gonna stand him if I'm gonna be seeing him every day now?_ She asked herself as she continued walking towards Elizabeth's house.

When she got there she crossed the grass until she got to the side of the house. Looking around the side of the house she spotted the ladder that the shinglers use to put the new roof on top of Elizabeth's house. After climbing up the ladder she was right in front of Elizabeth's room. She tried to peek into the room, but Elizabeth had drawn her curtains against the window preventing anyone from looking in.

She tried knocking on the window, but the window never opened, then she spotted some rocks lying on the driveway. She climbed down the ladder, walked across the grass, picked up some stones and made her way back across the ladder. Once up she took out the rocks and knocked a little harder against the window. All of a sudden the window opened up very quickly and Elizabeth popped her head out which caught Ana off guard and caused her ladder to fall backwards.

"Ana!" Yelled out Elizabeth as she rushed forward and caught the ladder before she fell.

Ana breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks." she said.

Elizabeth smiled a nervous smile, "no prob, I wouldn't wanna be picking you up from the bottom."

"Yeah me neither." Said Ana as she sat down on Elizabeth's vanity table chair.

"So?" Asked Elizabeth sitting indian-style atop her bed, "what brings you out here at this time of night?"

"A lot of things." Explained Ana not really knowing how to tell her friend.

"Well come on, spill it." Demanded Elizabeth.

"Okay well Jack and I fought, I believe he's cheating on me, and I'm leaving tomorrow night." Answered Ana speedily.

"Wait, what?" Asked a perplexed Elizabeth scratching her head.

Ana sighed before repeating slowly, "Jack and I got into a fight."

Elizabeth stopped her by putting up a finger, "okay what did you two fight about?"

"Well he wanted me to come with him because he didnt' wanna be alone tonight, and since I was in trouble already I didn't want to get in any more trouble so I told him I couldn't. This made him made so he left."

Ana stopped and looked at Elizabeth who had her 2 index fingers pressed lightly against her lips deep in thought. When she didn't respond Ana continued on.

"And then-"

"Wait so let me get this straight, Jack wanted to be with you tonight, but you told him no because you were already in trouble and didn't wanna get in anymore trouble?"

"Yeah." Said Ana nonchalantly.

"Ana are you oblivious, or are you just that dumb?" Asked Elizabeth angrily.

"What?" Asked a confused Ana thinking that her friend would take her side.

"I mean he's been hinting at how much he wants you for the past months, and now when he finally blantantly tells you, you once again blow him off. I could understand why he got pissed and stormed off."

"But he cheated on me." Retorted Ana.

"Yeah well so did Will!"

Ana's mouth opened wide in shock "What!"

Elizabeth sighed, "about a year and a half ago Will, Kevin, and Bernadice left for England for about a year so that Kevin could arrange some businesses he had over in London to transfer over to Port Royale. Anyways while he was there he had an affair for abouit a year with a red headed girl named Lilith for about the span of the year that he was there until he had to come back here."

"Let me guess, Will felt so bad about what he did that he told you." Guessed Ana.

"Nope." Answered Elizabeth plainly.

"What!" Asked a shocked Ana.

"What happened was Lilith asked some of Will's friends about his life here in Port Royaled and they told her about me. A few months after he came back I got a letter from Lilith and she told me about their affair, her nickname he gave her "his lil Lily"," Elizabeth scowled at the mention of that name before continuing on, "and how she couldn't wait to see him again. She also told me that I needed to leave him. Well after that I confronted him about it, and he denied it."

"What happened after that?" Asked a curious Ana.

"Well we seperated for about 6 months, and during those 6 months I found out how much I cared about him. After those 6 months he came and told me about how he could've went back to England for a job and been with Lilith, but he told me that he would rather be here with me because he loved me. And that's when I knew that yeah guys will sometimes be asses and do some dumb shit, but when they love you and wanna be with you nothing else matters." Explained Elizabeth.

"So my advice for you is to go to him and take a chance, you never know what might happen." Stated Elizabeth.

Ana once again opened her mouth to say something, but she was stopped by Elizabeth.

"Don't say anything just go to him."

Ana nodded in agreement as she went up to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Thanks Liz." Whispered Ana into her ear.

"Anytime pal." Replied Elizabeth as she smiled at Ana once again showing the Elizabeth that Ana knew.

_This is gonna be the last time I ever see her._ Thought Ana with regret at leaving her best friend.

Elizabeth saw the look of regret on Ana's face and mistook it for sadness.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

Her face then changed to a look of cheerfulness, "come on now, quit with all that sappy stuff will you."

Ana smirked amazed at her friend, even during a moment she knew how to make light of a situation.

"There you go. Now go on you got a man to get, and I have some sleep to catch so I don't look ugly for mine."

Ana shook her head laughing as she began climbing down the ladder "Bye Liz."

Elizabeth leaned her head out the window and waved happily replying "bye Ana."

**A/N: Hey sorry but I have to keep breaking up what I wrote into semi-chapters, but shout out once again 2 jackNanamaria for replying and giving free love, anyways don't give up on Jack yet, he isn't such a bad guy. See you in Chapter 13.**


	13. Redemption before storytime

Over in Madeline's room above the Lion's Den.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Madeline excitedly as she fell back upon the bed. Her cheeks were a pinkish almost red color against her peach colored skin. Her wavy burnette hair was disheveled and her gray eyes were now a concrete grayish color with a glossiness added to it from the sex they just had.

"Of course it was amazing, what else would you expect it to be?" Asked Jack sarcastically as he leaned back against the damp bed.

The smell of sweat and sex seemed to be everywhere filling his nostrils until they seemed to burst.

Madeline leaned her head against his as she lightly traced her fingers along his chest marveling at the touch. She then turned her face up to his.

"Is it ever as good as when your girlfriend does it?" She asked teasingly.

Jack stopped toying with her hair. The weird thing was ever since he had come up here with her his thoughts had been on Ana. Even when he'd been fucking Madeline he'd think of her. Each kiss was on her lips, each caress was to her breasts or her ass, each thrust was into her so this made him fuck harder and harder until he came and slept for a few moments.

He looked down for a moment expecting to see Ana laying peacefully against his chest, but he was upset to see soeone else there. He saw Madeline looking into his eyes tying to figure out what he was thinking. _Sorry you won't find anything._ He thought apologetically as he got out of bed.

"Don't got to her stay here with me." Begged Madeline as she tried to grab his arm to stop him.

"I have to." He responded as he put on his pants.

"The only thing you have to do is die." Replied a hurt Madeline.

Jack sighed in mild irritation; he hated it when girls got desperate.

"Okay I want to see her." Corrected Jack pulling his tunic shirt over his head.

"And I want you to stay here with me." Demanded Madeline pouting.

"Well we can't always get what we want now do we?" He asked as he put his boots on.

he started walking towards the door and looked back once more at Madeline. Her once naked body was now covered by the sheets they had lain in giving her a dirty but still mysterious air. Her gray eyes were now a light gray portraying sadness.

"You'll come back," promised Madeline with a look of confidence and sadness, "they always come back."

Jack just shook his head as he left. Now don't get him wrong Madeline was an attractive girl, but that was all. As he made his way out of the bar, he was just happy that he could get out of there.

As soon as he stepped outside of the Lion's Den, he bumped into a girl.

"Sorry." He apologized as he helped steady the girl.

The girl turned around and he saw that it was Ana.

Ana had been trying to decide where to go and find Jack first. As she was walking through the docks, she was getting many different looks from different people. When she first got to the docks she got a look of shock from one of the townspeople as if she were naked, then she got a look of jealousy from a prostitute wishing that she was ugly, finally she got an oggling look accompanied by some lewd gestures and whistles fro a group of sailors. Ana embarassed by the last look had lowered her head embarassed when she bumped into a man. After the man helped her up her eyes met his and she noticed that it was Jack.

Even though she hadn't seen him in 2 weeks, she still felt this feeling like she couldn't breathe whenever she saw him. She loved taking in the sight of him any chance she could. She loved everything about him from his disheveled dark brown hair to his messy clothing and boots.

Jack couldn't think of any words to describe how she looked at that moment. Just having her here standing before him in this simple white nightgown was enough for him.

After what seemed like an eternity Jack finally spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi." Mumbled Ana.

"Look Ana I just wanna say-" Started Jack trying to apologize for what he did.

Ana walked over to him and smirked right before slapping him across the cheek as hard as she could sending him reeling. Before he could say anything Ana pulled him close to her where their lips were only an inch apart.

"Apology accepted." Replied Ana as she kissed him hard.

A perplexed Jack pulled away, "wait you don't even know what I was apologizing for."

"Yes I do," Explained Ana, "I can smell it on you. But that doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?" He asked even more confused.

"Nope because you're a guy and yeah guys can sometimes be asses and do some dumb shit, but when people care about each other, nothing else matters." Recited Ana except adding a few words of her own.

Jack smirked at her comment, "who told you that?"

"Elizabeth."

"Oh so what happens next Miss Ericson?" He asked with confidence meaning that the old Jack was back.

"Well first Mr. Sparrow we give you a bath." As she was talking she felt a hand on her cheek with his thumb lightly brush across the top making her blush.

"A bath sounds good, especially with you in it." Suggested Jack as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ana's blush grew even more to a cherry red at his suggestion.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know." Answered Jack, "what are we waiting for?"

As they were walking to his house they were holding hands again which was a good feeling to feel again.

At his house Jack opened the door, "anyone in here?" he asked.

"Yes." came a voice, it was Camille who came to the door holding a frying pan above her head.

"Ah Jackie! Mi fille you gave me a scare. I thought you were a robber."

"Sorry mere I should have told you who I was." Apologized Jack.

Camille's green eyes landed on Anamaria and she instantly understood what was going on.

She smiled sheepishly as she allowed them in "hello Ana." She greeted.

Ana blushed with embarassment, but only for a moment before she was pulled towards the stairs.

"Bye Camille." Said Ana hurriedly as she was pulled up the stairs by an impatient Jack.

Once in his room again she sat down on his bed while he went and got out a very nice big marble white bathtub with gold fixtures.

"Wow!" Exclaimed an amazed Ana, "where did you get this beautiful bathtub from?"

"My mother got it not too long after we came to Port Royale. She had saved up plenty of money from dad's death and from her inheritance share." Explained Jack.

After he said that there came a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Camille with her head lowered thinking they were naked.

"The water's ready fille."

"We're not naked mere," explained Jack and then he looked over at Ana "well not yet."

Ana had a shocked look while Camille laughed, her laugh was light and pleasant.

"Jack!" Exclaimed Ana.

"Where did I get such a naughty son?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree dear mere."

Camille faked a scowl as she lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Go on and get your water you rude child!" She exclaimed playfully as she pushed him out the door.

"Oh dear me." Sighed Camille as she sat down next to Anamaria.

"Children these days, so curious to know everything. When in my day doing such things as showing public affection was considered scandalous." Reminesced Camille.

"Well this is the age of reasoning. Of trying to figure out things more scientifically, challenging everything we know." Explained Ana.

Camille scoffed, "next hting you'll be telling me is they'll be trying to put a man on the moon!"

"Now I don't think anything as crazy as that." Laughed Ana.

Camille sighed "looking at you and Jackie reminds me of myself and Phillip."

She closed her eyes as she reminesced about her and her husband, the love of her life.

We were so in love...we first met when I was 5 years old. Our families had known each other for years before that, but they wanted to wait until I was old enough to respond or something crazy like that. The first time that I met Phillip I wanted to be his friend more than anything else so I offered him my doll to play with, oh what a beautiful doll it was. t had black hair and pretty green eyes, the same color as mine. And do you know what he did with my doll?"

"No what did he do?" Asked a curious Ana.

"He took my doll and he ripped its head off and stomped on it."

"Oh what a horrible boy!" Exclaimed a horrified Ana.

"I know and I promised that I would never speak to him again. Every time that we would meet I would act nasty towards him in spite and in retaliation he would act just as nasty to me so that in a way it became a love-hate relationship more hate than love. Years went by to where we and everyone else became accustomed to our usual sparrings, and in time we even looked forward to our sparrings. Then when I turned 10 years old, Phillip's family moved to England because they were hugenots and they were afraid of the king's hatred and punishment against Hugenots. So for the next 3 years I waited for him to return, and came to accept the fact that I missed him. Well when we were 13 we met again at of allplaces my gran-mere's funeral. When I got word that he and his family were coming back to France for the funeral, I expected him to be the same old short, rude little boy that I had grown to enjoy his company."

"Let me guess when he came back he was completely different?" Guessed Ana.

"Oh my was he ever! He was taller, fairer skinned, longer burnette hair, a bit more muscular. He definitely changed and everyone including the women had taken more notice. During the funeral most of my cousins flocked to him like flies to honey. The funny thing was he was receiving more attention than dear old gran-mere!"

Ana and Camille burst out laughing at that last comment. After a few moment Camille dried her eyes and continued on.

"The only one who didn't seem effected by his new appearance was myself. The first couple of days upon his return things returned almost to normal because of an increased social calendar. The more that he left, the more and more that I grew jealous of the girls who were stealing my friend away. But the few times that we did get to talk, we still fought but our relationship definitely changed. There was this underlying feeling that I could not describe at the time. What I did not know at the time was that Phillip had become interested in the little woman I had become. My face had lost some of its childish innocence, and my body had filled out, no need to explain any more of that, but the one thing he found most interesting was my attitude."

"Your attitude?"

"Yes my attitude had changed. I had lost my childish innocent behavior, and became more arrogant I guess you could say. I challenged my parents belief and other things to where my parents would be afraid to take me to weekly confessionals because the priest and I would get into some heated talk about different things. It wasn't until after he had returned to London about a month later that he began to tell me how he truly felt about me in letters. When I got his first letter I felt two emotions. First I felt suprise at how he fel tabout me and then I felt a little happy that he felt that way about me becuase whether I wanted to believe it or not I was beginning to like him. During the months that he was away and he kept writing to me our relationship changed and grew to one of affection. Every month I would look forward to his letters. They made me feel like I was the Queen of France as cliche as that might sound. The next year Phillip arrived on my 14th birthday to ask my parents for my hand in marriage because he had become so smitten with me. At first my parents said no, but every month he would return and keep asking my parents until one day 6 and a half months later my parents finally accepted only on the exclusion that he convert to catholicism, get married in a Catholic church and be engaged for 2 and a half years before we even plan on living together. This was a bit difficult for Phillip becuase he was a devout Protestant. When he told me my parents terms, I was afraid that he wouldn't marry me so I told him tht I wanted to run away with him. Even though I loved my country, I also came to the conclusion that I loved Phillip and wanted to be with him. So we came to a decision. We decided that we would be engaged for 2 and a half years but that I would make the decision of converting to Protestantism and getting married in a protestnat church. When my parents heard of my decison, they were ashamed of me because they considered me a traitor. They wished me well, and didn't get involved with anything that involved Phillip and myself. They didn't even come to my wedding."

"How inhumane!" Exclaimed Ana as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Maybe so, but you have to remember that that was the attitude back then. But after our first wedding anniversary they begged me for me to forgive them and join them back into their family."

"So did you forgive them and join back into their family even though they disowned you for about 3 years?" Inquired Ana.

"Why yes I did." Answered Camille nonchalantly, "even though they had been mean to me, I accepted them. During our engagement and wedding Phillip would be called away to sail for a few weeks on the Majestic an English merchant ship that delivered goods to other countries. I would miss him terribly when he was gone, but I knew that he was doing something he liked and I respected that. Then when I turned 18, I got pregnant and had my first child: me fille Solange. Phillip was estatic about Solange, every little thing that she did seemed to fascinate him; he was a wonderful dad. Then when I was 21 I got pregnant again and had darling Jackie." Camille sighed with motherly affection before continuing on. "As I've said before Phillip was a womnderful father to the children, and oh how they adored him. Jack especially adored Phillip, I guess because they had such a good connection. When Jack became old enough to walk he would go with Phillip down to the docks and Phillip would show him the ships and how they worked. I remember one time when Jack and Phillip had returned from the docks, I believe Jack was 5, Phillip had given Jack a minituare wooden boat to play with. The look on his face was one of pure happiness, one that is seen on every child's face when they experience a form of happines. He took that boat and ran outside of our house which was near a coast where many people played near. The look in his eyes when I saw him playing with that boat I knew, I just knew that I had lost my son to the sea."

Just then Jack walked in with a big bucket of hot water to put in the tub.

Camille patted Ana lightly on the shoulder as she stood up to go, "well I believe I shall retire for the night. There will be another day when I can tell you the rest of my story."

"I thank you for telling me that story." Replied Ana gratefully as she helped walk Camille to the door.

"Oh anytime fille you want to hear another one, you just come and let me know."

_Sorry this'll be our last time together._ Thought Ana with a bit of regret and sadness because she had gotten to know Jack's family and she really liked them.


	14. Headbops Among Wet Sheets

Once Camille was gone, Jack yelled out from the bathroom, "you like her don't you?"

Anamaria walked over to the bathroom and folded her hands over her chest, "yeah? So what if I do?"

Jack looked up at her as he poured the water into the bathtub. Ana hated to admit it, but she found herself staring into the dark mysterious orbs that were known as his eyes and wondering what he was thinking.

"Trying to find something luv?" He asked smirking as he put the pail down on the floor.

"Only about whose going in first." Lied Ana as she looked away pretending to be focused on the bathtub.

Jack knew that she was lying, but he like the fact that even though she was wondering what he was thinking, she didn't try to pry him to tell her what he was thinking aobut.

Jack followed Ana's gaze to the bathtub, "why don't you go in first so that I can slip in behind you."

"But how are you going to take a bath when I'm in there?" Asked Ana trying not to focus on jack.

"Well I guess we'll find a way won't we?" Suggested Jack as he started taking off his boots.

Ana watched him with curiousity until it dawned on her what he was doing. She playfully spun around to where she couldn't see him. Jack smirked at her playful nature as he took off his shirt. He snuck up to Anamaria and picked her up.

"Jack!" Yelled Ana playfully as he picked her up, "put me down!"

"Okay." Said Jack as he dropped Ana down into the bathtub.

"No!" Exclaimed Ana between laughs as she tried to hold onto him before she landed in the water.

Ana looked like a drowned rat as she laid there in the water. Looking up at Jack the first thing she saw was a mishcievious llittle boy with his smirk and cocky attitude. Then she saw that the mischievious boy look had changed to one of a lustful man because of the desired look he was giving along with his toned stomach and chest. Suddenly the water didn't feel so hot to Ana.

"So are you ready for me?" Asked Jack as he stood before Ana.

Ana lowered her eyelids and smirked at his innuendo. What she didn't know was that by doing so she gave off a look of sexuality that definitely tweaked Jack's senses.

He stepped into the bathtub, and sat down across from Ana with his pants still on.

"Uh...I think you have to take your clothes off when you take a bath." Stated Ana.

"Well so do you." Answered Jack smartly.

Ana opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it. "All right...turn around." She commanded.

Jack playing the obeying servant turned around while Ana shed off her dripping clothes to only her white chemise.

When Jack turned around and noticed her in her white chemise he feigned disappointment.

"I thought you said you would be naked." He gently chided.

"No," corrected Ana, "I said I would take off my clothes. This." She said touching her chemise, "is not an article of clothing."

While Jack was listening to her, his eyes which seemed as if they were focused on her, were focused on something else. Just then he noticed how revealing her chemise was.

Her chemise which was usually form fitting now resembled that of a second skin. The chemise left nothing to the imaginationas it revealed everything from the curvature of her breasts to her flat stomach before disapperaing down into the water.

"Well Miss Ericson," Said Jack expectantly, "shouldn't you be giving me a bath?"

"I should, but what if I don't want to?" She asked defiantly.

"Then I'll give you a bath." He said as he started grabbing at her chemise.

"No!" Yelled Ana playfully as he reached out and started unbuttoning her chemise.

For a few minutes they wrestled for control of her chemise, and after a few moments Jack won.

"Now off with the chemise." He said triumphantly as he unbuttoned her chemise.

Once her chemise unbuttoned, he gently nipped at the back of her neck.

Ana hitched in her breath as he nipped and flicked his tounge from her neck down to her shoulders.

Ana's back arched as she tried to control herself, but she knew that was impossible when one was dealing with with Jack Sparrow.

Then she turned around to him and kissed him gently on the lips, but that was not enough for Jack who flicked his tounge across her bottom lip begging for access and before slipping his tounge into her mouth. Ana moaned into his mouth as she leaned her body closer into his.

Ana pulled away panting, "shouldn't we be getting washed up?"

"We should, but I don't think that's at the top of our priorities right now."

"Well what is?" Asked Ana obliviously as leaned back against Jack.

"I think you know." He said as he stuck his head into the groove in her shoulder.

"Well I do know one thing, I know that we should be drying off right now and getting into bed." Suggested Ana as she splashed some water on Jack.

Jack got up which suprised Ana.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused.

"To get some towels for us to dry off what else do you think I would be doing?" He asked smartly as he left the room.

After a few seconds he wrapped a towel around his waist while he offered out his hand for Ana to take. "My lady."

"Thank you dear servant." Thanked Ana curtsying as Jack wrapped the towel around her.

After Jack was finished he led her towards the bed by way of linked hands.

Then he turned Ana towards him and kissed her.

"You're still not mad about what happened earlier are you?" He asked.

"Yes." Replied Ana, "but I'm not gonna punish myself just because you off and slept with another girl."

"Look I told you I was sorry."

"Oh so you think sorry is gonna cut it?" She asked angrily, "no sorry doesn't fucking cut it."

"But you said apology accepted."

"Well yeah I said that, but that doesn't mean I trust you as I used to."

Jack pulled away and sat down on the side of the bed. "Well then if you don't trust me, then why go through with it?"

Ana sat down beside and rubbed his back comfortingly, "Jack okay so you got mad at me and went off and fucked a girl. That I can understand even though I don't want to, but you came back to me and that's what I really admire. You could've ended our relationship right then and there when you were with that girl, but you didn't. You came back because you knew deep down that you wanted this to work out, and you even had the balls shall I say to apologize. That which in itself to mere men is a feat of herculean proportions. So yes I am willing to forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I will forget about what you did, and I don't know if I'll be able ever to trust you as much as I did."

Jack looked over at Ana and nodded in understanding suprised because he had never heard Ana speak that deeply before.

"So what are my choices?" He asked.

"Well we can continue to keep making each other feel really horny and fuck or I can leave."

"I think I'll choose the former." Decided Jack.

Ana raised out her hand smirking, "so do we have an accord?"

Jack smiled devishly revealing his teeth making Ana shiver a bit, "of course we have an accord luv."

And that was all she needed to hear as she kissed Jack deeply.

Jack slowly removed her towel from her which caused his smile to grow even more a bit as he took in the sight of her.

"God you're beautiful Ana."

Ana's cheeks turned a cherry red at his compliment. Never before had anyone lest a man tell her that she was beautiful.

Jack reached and placed light fiery kisses on her collarbone causing Ana's head to rock back and her eyes to close in pure ecstasy.

Ana wrapped her legs around Jack's waist pulling his body closer to hers tyring to release the heat that was growing from her privates and spreading slowly into her lower stomach.

Ana took her fingers and ran them through his hair marvelling at the smooth texture of his hair as it glided over her hands.

She pulled him closer to her whispering into his ear, "I want you so bad!"

"You do?" He asked playfully as he kissed her breast making Ana moan

"Just shut up and fuck me!" She demanded hoarsely as removed his towel.

"Wow you cut right to the chase luv." He said as he positioned himself above her.

He entered her which caused the both of them to moan, Ana with pleasure and Jack with suprise at how tight she was.

"Oh god Ana you're so tight!" He exclaimed.

Ana got worried, "is that a bad thing?" she squeaked out.

"No...," he said trying to catch his breath, "no...it's ...not...bad at...all."

After reassuring her with a smile and tender kiss he continued on.

After a while Ana suddenly had this feeling like fireworks were exploding inside of her. She looked up and noticed that Jack must have been feeling the same way because his body was beginning to tense against hers. She wanted to say something to him, but no words would come. All that came out of her were low and husky moans. Suddenly the pressure was becoming too much, and it erupted through her like a volanic eruption.

She gave one final loud moan of satisfaction as her body became limp. Not long after her Jack climaxed also into her filling her with his seed, before falling down upon her.

Both of them sighed a sigh of relief as Jack pulled her close to him amazed in how naturally she fit to him like a piece of a puzzle.

They sat there in silence for a few moments both not wanting to speak afraid that they would ruin their moment of peaceful bliss.

After a few minutes Ana, whose head was on his shoulder decided to break the silence.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" Replied Jack through closed eyelids.

Ana hesitated for a few moments. This was to be her last night in Port Royale. The last time she might ever get to see Jack. At this moment Ana winced inwardly. She knew this would happen, but every time she thought about it she could never brace herself for it.

"Can you take me...to the docks?"

Jack popped open one eye "why do you need to go to the docks tomorrow?"

Ana was silent for a few minutes. "Does it matter?" she mummered nonchalantly.

"No it doesn't. Let's not fight I'm too tired."

Ana looked up at him, "I'm not upset with you I just wanna know if you would care to accompany me to the docks."

"Alright." Was all Jack said which he meant to end the conversation.

"So does that mean you'll go with me?"

Jack sighed in irritation, "yes."

"Good." Decided Ana as she leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips before once again returning to the comfort of his shoulder.

Jack looked down at the small figure resting peacefully against his shoulder. This woman he just couldn't understand her, one moment she intrigued him while the next she infuriated him. He knew from that day on the lookout when they had their first argument that she would be a difficult woman to handle, and the one thing that he liked in his women besides their looks was a challenge. Jack sighed as he laid down next to Ana, slowly the slightly pungent smell of Ana's body odor mixed together with the salty smell of sea from the ocean shown by the window left open in his room created a sleepiness in him. Just before he fell asleep Jack wrapped his arms around Ana in a protective and a bit possessive gesture as they fell asleep, they resembled a puzzle piece.


	15. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Chapter 15

The warmth of the sun was the first thing Ana felt upon her face as she emerged from the deep drowsy subconsciousness known as sleep. She stretched trying to readjust herself, and upon her stretching her hand acidentally landed on something.

Confused she explored even further to determine what this foreign object was. It wasn't very hard, and it wasn't very soft. There were smooth contures and small valleys like a mountain.

_What can it be?_ she curiously pondered as she turned around to view this mysterious object.

She turned around and found herself staring into the sleeping tranquil face of Jack.

Like a whirlwind, the events from last night came crashing into her mind and she blushed.

She got closer to him even though they were already close and whispered into his ear "good morning sleepy head."

Jack popped open an eye surveying his surroundings before his eyes fell upon her.

"Well good morning, and speaking of good mornings why is it so good?"

Ana once again found shelter in the warmth of his shoulder. "Maybe because we're both here..." she trailed a finger down his chest, "and we both feel good."

"Well do you know what I feel like doing?" He asked sensually as he nibbled on her earlobe.

Her body started acting on its own accord causing her to become very horny. But her mind on the other hand was trying to be reasonable.

"Jack," Reasoned Ana, "what if your mother or sister are up? They'll hear us."

"You weren't saying that last night." Stated jack as he started to massage her thighs.

Ana knew that she fighting a losing battle, but she still tried anyway.

"But Jack what about..."

Before she could say anything, Jack silenced her with a deep kiss.

Suddenly all of her restraints and reason flew out the door as she was kissing him right back.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow." she mummered in-between kisses.

"I know luv." Responded Jack smartly as he brought the covers up over them.

Moments later Jack and Ana washed up and got dressed with Ana borrowing a pair of Jack's clothes. She decided to borrow a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

"Well how do I look?" She asked spinning around in front of him.

"You look more like a man than anything else." He replied as he put his boots.

Ana walked over to him lightly hitting him on the arm, "ha ha ha, very funny."

"I seemed to think it was."

After getting dressed they both went downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat. As they entered the kitchen they saw Solange and Camille sitting peacefully at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning mere. Morning Solange." Greeted Jack kissing Camille on the cheeks and nodding a curt nod at Solange.

Ana waved at them.

"Morning Jack, morning Ana." Replied the both of them.

Ana and Jack sat down side by side across from Camille and Solange who gave each other a slight smirk.

"So did you both sleep well last night?" Teased Solange.

Both Ana and Jack looked at each other and then looked away resulting in a laugh from Solange and Camille.

"Well I'm sure you two must have worked up an appetite so we made you both breakfast." Replied Camille sweetly as she set before them plates of eggs, bacon, grits, and biscuits while Solange placed cups of coffee in front of them.

"Thank you Camille and Solange for this breakfast." Thanked Ana as she looked over at Jack who was eating as if he hadn't eaten in days.

She watched him for a few minutes in amazement before yelling, "Jack!"

He looked up in confusion, "what?"

"Calm down it's not going anywhere."

"Oh don't worry," remarked Camille, "he's always eaten that way."

Ana gave him a sidelong glance before eating herself.

After breakfast and saying their goodbyes to both Camille and Solange, Jack and Ana made their way toward the docks.

At the docks the first thing they heard was the voices of the merchant men and women trying to sell their merchandise. Then they saw the busy citizens hurrying around busying their necesary items. Little kids were running around playing games about pirates or whatever game they could think of. So it was easy for both of them to blend in.

"Jack," started Ana turning around to face him, "there's a reason why I'm here today."

"I know," interrupted Jack with a smirk, "why else would you be out here at the docks so early? You're leaving me and Port Royale to fulfill your dream."

She noticed that he was looking at the sea with a faraway look in his eyes when he said that.

Then his face hid once more behind that blanket of mystery, and returned to one of jovial happiness.

"Well Miss Ericson I guess this is the end of the road for us."

"I guess it is Mister Sparrow." Mused Ana with a bit of sadness.

And then they sat there just looking out at the ocean. It had all started with a busted head on a pier and here they were again on a pier about to end their relationship.

Ana chuckled to herself.

"What?" Asked a curious and a bit confused Jack.

"6 months ago we met on a pier and too far fro here with a busted head and here we are 6 months later on a pier with the both of us in---" Ana stopped catching herself from making a terrible mistake.

"In what?"

Ana laughed shaking her head, "I almost said something that I would have never forgiven myself for saying."

"What was it?" Asked a now very curious Jack.

He looked into her eyes trying to find what she was thinking, and for the first time in his life he couldn't figure out what a person was thinking because Ana had tucked away her thoughts in a space in the back of her mind and now only her portrayed a tranquil kind of look.

"Well Mister Sparrow I must be leaving so I may catch my ship in time." Remarked Ana standing up dusting off her clothes.

Jack rose also dusting off his clothes.

"Oh and Jack."

"Yes Miss Ericson?"

"Will you tell everyone that I left...and tell my parents I love them?"

Jack nodded his head, "it shall be done me lady."

They both smirked.

Ana stepped into his embrace and Jack wrapped his arms around her. She took in the smell of him; he smelled of soap, leather, and the sea. She took that memory and how he looked and placed it in the back of her mind.

Jack placed his head atop Ana's and remarked at its smooth texture. He ran his fingers through her hair and down the face he had kissed so many times to rest on her chin which he brought up to see her eyes glossy with tears she was restraining to keep from falling.

He then kissed her taking once more the fullness and taste of her lips against his own and placing it in his memroy banks.

Ana never wanted to leave his embrace or kiss, but she knew she must so she pulled away.

"Take care of yourself Jack, I'm sure we shall meet again."

He then ran a thumb across her cheek, "I know we will luv."

She then reached on tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning and walking towards the end of the pier.

At the end of the pier was David who had been watching that sweet goodbye with the scorn of a jealous lover that seemed to rock him to the core of his soul.

_One day.._, he promised wrathfully, _I will make you forget all about Jack Sparrow and then you'll be mine and only mine._

When he saw Ana his wrath instantly subsided and cheerfulness now spread across his face.

"Why good morning Ana," greeted David, "you're just on time. We're gonna row out towards his boat right now."

"Hi David." Was all Ana could say as she and him go tinto a boat and started to row away.

Ana turned around once more and waved towards Jack who waved back. After she waved she turned back around ready to start her new life and her destiny as a pirate.

**A/N: Hey all you crazy peeps in storyland, this concludes the first half of the story giving the readers a little background info into Jack, Ana, and everyone else. Don't worry I'll still continue to update because school will still be out for another month and a half. So far I've been blessed to have 4 people place me on their story and author alert list which makes me happy. Thanx 4 all tha luv! Don't worry there's gonna be more laughs, tears, grinded teeth, and shocks in the next installment which hopefullly will be updated soon no more than a day or so. Anyways have fun with this chapter and e-mail me or IM me SardonicWriter16 if you want. See you in Chapter 16! Peace!**


	16. Welcome Back Ericson

**A/N: And now...what ya'll been waiting for...the second half of the story! Thanx 4 all tha praises and reviews, they made me feel all warm and squishy inside.**

**Chapter 16**

**10 years later (August 1720, Port Royale).**

"Ana!" Came a voice from the ship deck.

"What!" She yelled back opening an eye. Who the hell was disturbing her privacy now? She'd been working like a dog ever since about 4 a.m. and she had been rewarded about an hour worth of sleep and someone was cutting in on it.

"Land!" Replied the voice, "Captain's orders mann the deck!"

Ana sighed an irritable sigh as she got out of her hammock.

As she came upon the deck she looked around. Her skin was the same except that it was about half a shade darker; it now resembled a rich coffee browness. Her hair now went to her shoulders instead of the middle of her back because after leaving Port Royale 10 years ago she had gotten it cut at a barber's shop in Hispanola. She had grown a few inches taller so now she stood about 5'9'' which was considered tall for girls. Her body had filled out a bit a bigger chest, bigger backside, and flatter stomach and one of the most noticeable changes was that she had gotten a bit more muscles from all the hard work she had done. Besides changing physically, she had also changed mentally. Along with leaving Jack and Port Royale that day she had also left her innocence behind. Now spite and emptiness filled her and sometimes anger and rage reared its ugly head. Along with her new attitude she had mastered the art of hiding her true feelings which helped on raids in which she became emotionally involved.

After surveying her surroundings she made her way to where the rest of the crew and the captain was at the wheel.

Captain Zaccariah Pendleston or leadbelly as he was commonly known because of the legend that he had survived a cannonball shot to his belly during a sea battle and survived unharmed was eyeing all of his crewmembers. At 42 years old he had seen many things and been many places. He had a ruddy complexion and copper red hair that accentuated his ruddy complexion and made him resemble that of a tomato when fairly upset. he was of average height with a bit of a pot belly from his heavy drinking. Another thing he was known for was his short temper. One time during a raid in Cuzco, Bolivia he had killed the whole family of a house they had been raiding and then he had decapitated them and stuck their heads on pikes on their lawn and hung their bodies on trees ruthlessly without giving a legitimate reason.

"Men," he remarked as he paced in front of them, "we're nearin' Port Royale one of da richest ports in da whole Caribbean an' home to some of da best spirits an' women in da world right men?"

"Aye!" Replied all of the sailors merrily except Ana who just rolled her eyes.

"When we reach Port we'll take two days an' meet back 'ere bright an' early ya got dat?" He asked.

"Aye!" Came the joyous replies. After 3 weeks on the sea since their last raid they were anxious to reach port as it slowly came into view.

Ana viewed the port with tranquil mutualness. The last time she was here she had been 18, innocent, and in love. Now she was 28, a pirate, and alone in the world. Looking at it brought back memories of being wanted, and other feelings she didn't want to delve too much into. This place was her past, a past that she thought she had left behind.

They dropped anchor at an abandoned pier not too far from the main ports because of the new rules. Port Royale being the loyal port that it was had cracked down on piracy enforcing laws that if a pirate was caught in Port Royale they would be condemned to death. Ana had heard about these rules, but the most she had suffered was some jail time in a South American prison.

After dropping anchor they made the 45 minute hike from the abandoned pier to the waterside wharves. Once they got to the wharves they each went their seperate ways.

As she turned to go into a bar, Leadbelly called out to her.

"Ana."

She spun around, "yea Cap'in." She replied with her new dialogue which she had picked up from working on different ships.

"I need ta speak wit ya." He motioned towards a bar.

Ana nodded as she followed him. She took one look at the bar. It had dark bark on the outside with a sign that 'The Giralda Inn'. Inside it was dark and smelt like many bars usually did the usual tobacco smoke from cigars and pipes, the smell of alcohol, and the usually sweet smell of perfume from the bargirls and prostitutes that vied for the men's attentions. In one section where the bartender was stood a gigantic portrait of the owners Ned and Nancy Pennyfeather behind him. Ned had curly red hair which was unlike his wife's which was straight and black. Ned was over 6 feet while Nancy was about 5'7''. Ned's face had some freckles while Nancy's was of a spotless complexion. Their son Nathaniel or Nate was bartending, his auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail His brown eyes eyed them for a moment before returning back to his orders.

Ana and Leadbelly sat down, and when a barmaid came over to take their orders Leadbelly ordered an ale while Ana ordered rum.

Ever since she had left she had developed a taste for alcohol especially rum, but she drank it sparringly so she was rarely drunk.

"Ana how long ya been sailin' wit me?"

Ana took a sip before answering "bout a year an' a half."

"Well as ya know there's been an increase in our numbers an' ya've been really 'elpful on a few of our pas' raids an battles..."

As he droned on and on Ana was trying to keep from showing how bored she was. She knew what he was trying to say. He was basically trying to tell her that he didn't need her anymore. She hated it when they tried to sugarcoat things just because she was a woman.

_Damnit I'm a pirate not some dainty woman whose gonna break out crying if you tell me you don't need me anymore! Just tell me so I can go look for another ship to sail on!_ Her mind screamed as her face portrayed one of nonchalantness.

"An I'm afraid ta say I'm not in need of ya services any longer."

_God he makes it seem like I'm a whore._ She thought with disgust as she got up to leave.

"But," he interrupted, "ya're one of tha finest pirates I've eva had tha pleasure ta know." He praised curtly.

"Tha's wha' I've been told." She answered as she finished her rum and left with the familiar burn down her throat and warmth in her belly following her out.

What she didn't know was that someone had been watching her with interest from a table not too far from where she had been.

**A/N: Okay also as a quick P.S. don't get mad about the way how they talk. See you in cahpter 17, I know this is a short chapter, but I was so excited by your review that I wanted 2 update quickly.**


	17. Alzheimer's is my antidrug

**Chapter 17**

Jack Sparrow had been on his 2nd glass of rum when he had seen 2 people walk in. At first he didn't pay them any attention until they had passed past him and he had gotten a closer look at them. Immeadiately he knew who the man was because of the many stories, and legends he had heard, and of the fact that he had actually met Leadbelly. Jack didn't think much of him once he met him. but he did hear word of a person on his ship who was an excellent swordsman and sharpshooter. It was even reported that this mysterious person had actually killed about 100 men at one time by themselves during a sea battle. Jack had dismissed this as a myth there was no way 1 person could kill 100 men in battle.

Then he noticed the girl beside Leadbelly and was blown away by her. She didn't have any makeup on her which was a relief from all these other girls who wore makeup as if it was going out of style. Now don't get him wrong he liked girls who put on a bit of makeup, but not enough to frost a cake which seemed to bet the fashion at the moment. Along with her attractive make-up free face, he also noticed the rest of her. He noticed her short hair which would've seemed unatural to most girls fit her well. Her face was long but not very long with chocolately brown eyes and long lashes which made them mysterious and sensual with black kohl around them. Her nose was small and pointed and her lips were full and resembled the color of red wine. Attached to this head was a long slender neck which contained slim shoulders. as his eyes continued downward they came upon a nice set of breasts which she was trying to hide by wearing bigger shirts; he also noticed she had long legs and a very nice ass.

Jack Sparrow like Anamaria had changed in many ways during the past 10 years. Besides growing older he had decided to grow a beard with two little braids at the end and a hairstyle that was a combination of dreadlocks, braids, and regular dark brown hair with a few beads added in. Along with his new hairdo his skin had tanned a bit more also and he had learned a few extra things about pirating from many different people around the world. Even though many things had changed about him, he was still the same cocky Jack who at 30 besides the unique hairstyle who still got a bit if not more ass than he did at 20.

Another thing he noticed about this girl was how familiar she was. He searched through his memory banks trying to figure out who she was. _Had I slept with her before?_ He thought as he made his way over to Leadbelly.

Leadbelly looked up and saw Jack make his way over.

"Jack ya ol' dog how ya been?" He greeted warmly as Jack and him shook hands.

"Jus' fine Lead, who was tha girl ya talked wit over at ya table?"

"Ah don worry bout her, she was jus someone I had ta let go. Got too many members." He stated as he finished off his ale.

"Well since I saw ya talkin wit 'er I thought ya migh' know somethin' bout 'er."

"Don't even worry bout her she'll still be round ere not many cap'ins gonna hire her cause she's a woman." Replied Leadbelly, "why don't ya find ya a nice lass ta bed I'm sure she'll be back." Predicted Leadbelly.

"I hope ya're right." Replied Jack as he left the Giralda and went to the Lion's Den. Inside his eyes scanned the area until he found what he was looking for: Madeline.

Madeline now 26 was still as beautiful as when she was 16. Her gray eyes spotted him at the entrance and tried to finish serving her drinks to some customers when she sasheyed over to him.

"Hi." She greeted as she straightened out her gray colored dress.

"Hello." Greeted Jack with a smirk which definitely appealed to many women.

"So what brings ya back around this side of the ports?" She asked sweetly.

Jack usually charmed by her efforts was not even moved by this because he had other things on his mind.

"Not tonight Maddie I just need some information."

Madeline always had a bit of information to give about almost everyone who came in and out of Port Royale, and gossip about what went on in Port Royale from all her clientele and friends.

Madeline pouted her lips as she flopped down at a table.

"What do ya wanna know?" She asked nonchalantly as she checked her fingernails for any dirt.

"Do ya know anythin' bout Leadbelly's crew?"

Madeline searched her memory banks for Leadbelly's crew before answering, "well there's Hoston, Sybil, Bullock, and Sergio..."

"No I mean any new crewmates that joined." Clarified Jack.

Madeline once again spent a few minutes searching her memory banks before answering, "well I did hear of this one new crewmember. A girl by the name of Anamaria."

A light went off in Jack's mind at the mention of her name. _Anamaria? My Ana? Nah it couldn't be her. _He thought brushing away the thought that this could be the same one from so long ago.

"What can ya tell me bout this Anamaria?"

Madeline eyed him suspiciously, "why do ya wanna know about 'er?"

"Cause a frien' of mine is intrested in knowin more bout her an bein tha good friend I am I am 'elpin him out." Lied Jack but in a way he was telling the truth because he wanted to know a little more about her.

Madeline still wasn't convinced, "Didn' ya 'ave a girlfriend years ago named Ana?" She asked suspiciously.

"Does it mata? The pas' is passed, I'm wit ya ain't I?" He asked as he reached over to trail his fingers down her face.

Madeline's eyes softened to a watery gray as she let him continue his trail down to her throat.

"Do ya say this ta every woman ya meet?" She asked as she got up and sat down in his lap.

"Only ta tha beautiful ones." Remarked Jack which resulted in a smile from Madeline.

Slowly she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips hungrily. She was always hungry when she was around him.

"My place or yars?" she asked, but she already knew what the answer was.

"Ya kno yars." He replied as they got up and left walking towards her little house not too far from The Lion's Den.

Ana left the docks and headed out towards her parents house. She didn't know whether they were still there or even alive, but she still wanted to see the house.

She walked up the walkway and stopped to view the house. Not much had changed while she was gone. the house was still painted baby blue with the white shutters, but since it was night the house's colors had changed to a blackish blue with gray shutters.

_I wonder if they still live here? _ She thought as she knocked on the door.

At first she didn't get an answer so she knocked harder, "anybody in there?" she called out.

She waited another few minutes and turned around to leave when the door opened.

She turned around and stared her father in the face.

This man couldn't be her father! She thought with horror as she took in her observations. Her father had always been stylish, clean, and well shaven, this man was tattered and he had a very unkempt beard that had his jet black hair sprinkled along with gray like pepper. Her dad had been warm, charming, and inviting now there stood a shell of the man who had taught her to read, write, and walk. His eyes were sunken in, there appeared to be no fat or muscle on him by the way how his clothes barely hung onto him, and there came this smell from him that made Ana take a step back for fear that she would vomit.

"Who's there? I'm warning you, show yourself or I'm comin out swinging!" He yelled into the darkness.

"Dad it's me Ana." Stated Ana.

He looked around into the darkness holding a candle and started laughing which sounded hollow and depressing, "I've heard that one before, now show yourself!"

She stepped forward so he could see her.

His eyes were looking at her, but there weren't really observing her they were merely taking her in.

"You can't be my daughter." Remarked Edward after a few moments observation.

Ana not thinking flew blindly into rage, "What! How can I not be ya daughta ya..." she stopped forcing herself to swallow her cursewords.

_Come on Ana,_ Reasoned her mind, _you've been gone for 10 years, and you've changed so much maybe he doesn't remember you._

She sighed and tried a different approach.

"Where's mum? Surely she mus' remember me." She asked looking around.

Suddenly her father's face had changed to one of complete sadness. "She's gone." He whispered with a faraway look in his eyes.

Ana's eyes raised quizically, "mum's gone?"

Edward's focus was brought back to her, "no, no my wife Rosa she died."

Suddenly it seemed as if all the air had been sucked out of Ana's lungs. For years she had been fulfilling her own selfish desires when never once did she think of her parents who had gone through so much suffering to raise her to where she wouldn't have to suffer the same travesties that they did. On the day that she left Port Royale not once did her mind ever cross to them.

Her body wanted to break down and mourn her mother, but years of being away on the sea hardened her and taught her that even in the face of adversity one must not show any emotion.

"How did she die?" She whispered searching into the eyes of the man she once thought knew all the answers to life.

"She..." he stopped for a moment to recollect himself and to wipe a few tears that had slowly started to fall from his eyes, "it all started when our daughter Anamaria mysteriously disappeared about 10 years aog. We looked everywhere for her, until her boyfriend at the time Jack Sparrow told us that she left wanting to fulfill her dream of traveling. Well slowly this started tearing Rosa apart piece by piece and it also affected her mind. Slowly she would begin to imagine that our daughter was there with us. She would make plates for her and put her clothes out on the bed as if she was actually there. As the years went by her mind got worse until she would just sit in Ana's room and talk to her as if she was there. It would break my heart to tell her that her daughter wasn't there anymore, but each time she would ignore me thinking me mad instead of the other way around. Well one day about 5 years after our daughter's departure, she went to bed claiming she was tired and the next day she never woke up. the doctors said she died of heart failure but..." he paused again "but I know it was of a broken heart from the realization that Ana would never return home again."

_But I am home again dad! _Was what she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut.

_Why worry him even more? _She thought as she decided not to tell him that she was his daughter.

"I'm sorry tha I brought it up. I didn't realize how touchy tha subject was wit ya." She apologized.

"Oh no...I have to thank you. I needed to get that off my chest."

After a few moments of silence from both of them lost in their own thoughts Edward finally spoke.

"Would you care to come in for some tea?"

"Wait ya don't even know a thing bout me and ya want me ta come in for coffee?"

"Then we can find out who you really are." He said.

"Okay." Agreed Ana as she followed him inside.

Like the outside of the house, the inside hadn't changed a bit over the 10 year span excpet that there was a bit of papers and clothes strewn over the place giving it an air of stuffiness.

As she entered the house she suddenly felt that she was 18 again living with her parents. Everything was just as she had left it, the books neatly placed on the bookshelf, the olive green curtains tied back so that light could enter in during the day.

_Everything is just like it was when I left...no it can never be the same now with mom gone._ She observed with some remorse as she passed a family portrait of them.

The portrait was painted when Anamaria was 16 years old. In it was Ana sitting indian style on the ground next to Rosa who was sitting in a chair with Edward standing behind them looking out to an unknown location. Ana's baby blue dress seemed to flow like water out from her waistline while Rosa's light pink dress did the same except that Rosa's had a lower cut bodice than Ana's did and revealed the tops of her breasts. Edward who was standing behind them looked very handsome in his navy blue outfit and white shirt. Along with their clothes it seemed by the way how the painting was painted that their eyes seemed to follow one wherever they went. Ana looked at the image of herself in the painting. She had been so young and so innocent back then not knowing of a care in the world. She looked at the picture of her mother and saw the smile on her face and knew that it was a genuine smile of happiness not one of falsity that adorned most houses. Rosa had been 36 but her body looked like it hadn't aged over 25.

"Wow," mummered Ana in amazement, "she looks so much different from tha last time I saw her."

Edward turned and looked at Ana with a curious glint in his eyes, "were you a friend of Rosa's? Because if you were I would find that hard to believe since ya're a little younger than most of her friends are."

"No Ana." She replied.

"Pardon, sorry my hearing isn't as good as it used to be." Apologized Edward humbly.

"I said I'm a friend of ya daughta Ana."

Edward's eyes glazed over at the mention of his daughter's name which could only be from memories of past events.

"What's she doing now? Where's she at? Is she married? Does she have any children? Does she even remember me?" He asked rapidly firing answers off like a cannon.

Ana's head jerked back a little at his verbal assault, _nice to know at least one person still cares about me._ She thought peacefully.

"She's fine. She ain't married or got any kids. She still sails, and yea she still thinks bout ya." She answered roughly even though she didn't mean to.

Suddenly Edward smacked his age worn hand against his head, "oh where are my manners! I forgot about your tea."

She followed him into the kitchen. Everything was still the same except for the addition of dirty dishes that looked as if they hadn't been washed in months if possible years.

Edward kept his head down embarassed that eyes other than his were watching this scene of messiness that had become known as his existence.

"Please excuse the mess once again. Rosa always kept the place liveable. If you compared the kitchen from then with the kitchen from today, the difference is like night and day."

Ana just shrugged at his apology, she had been in worse situations.

"Do you like alot of sugar in your tea?"

"Yea." Was all Ana said as Edward walked over to light a candle near the stove and a candle where Ana was sitting at.

While Edward was making the tea Ana was thinking about how she could find another ship to sail on.

_I can't stay here anymore than 3 days because if I do I might be captured by the navy._

As her mind was trying to find a way suddenly the minty fragrance of tea filled the air and her mind went back to her memories of Solange and Camille.

Instantly Ana knew that with the memories of Solange and Camille she would have memories of Jack.

Ana sighed at the mention of his name. _10 years...and of the 10 years during 7 of them I haven't even thought about him until now because of that tea._

"Uh Edward?" Piped up Ana.

"Yes?" He asked spinning around from the fire he had just lit.

"What can ya tell me bout some of tha residents?" Asked Ana wanting to clear her mind of those unwanted thoughts.

"Well..." Mused Edward as he stroked his pepper colored beard, "not many people talk to me because they call me crazy since I dress in rags and look a little scraggly. But there are some that treat me like a human that I'll tell you about." As he spoke Ana noticed hurt, loneliness, and underneath it all a deep resentment fueled by anger shining brightly in his eyes the same that they say burned in hers.

"Well first there are Ana's friends Elizabeth and Will Turner they visit every 3 days."

Ana smirked when he mentioned their names. She always knew that they would get married.

"Really wha do they do? Las' time..." Ana hesiated. She had to be careful one slip and her cover could be blown. To many people this wouldn't be a big deal, but if her father who couldn't remember his own daughter found out that she was a pirate, well...Ana just didn't wanna think about what would happen after that.

Ana looked up and saw that Edward hand't even looked bothered by her interruption.

When he didn't do anything, Ana continued on.

"Las' time I wuz 'ere with Ana, 'Lizbeth wuz just tha governor's daughta and Will wuz a blacksmith's apprentince."

"Well Will is no longer a blacksmith's apprentince, he actually owns and is one of the most succesful blacksmiths in the whole Caribbean. Elizabeth stays at home and takes care of their home, businesses, and two children Victoria whose 7 and 2 year old Nathaniel."

_2 kids! Wow I must have been gone for very long._

"Well two other people who stop and talk to me are Jack Sparrow's mother Camille Sparrow, and his sister Solange Evingston.

Ana was even more curious now, "wha' can ya tell me bout these two?"

"From what I know about these two, they live out in the woods in a house. Camille lives with Solange, her husband Grant Evingston, and their 4 children: Christine, Harriet, Melanie, and Tomson. What a strange name for a boy Tomson."

"Indeed." Agreed Ana but she knew that's the kind of person that Solange was.

After that the teakettle started whistling.

"Pardon me while I go get your tea." Excused Edward as he got up to got get the tea.

After Edward came back and they drank their tea, they talked about a lot of things. Mostly it was about his daughter.

After they had been talking for about 45 minutes, Edward rose.

"Well I fear I must retire for the night, you are welcome to stay the night if you want to."

"Thank ya Edward for ya polite hospitality, I think I might just take ya up on tha' offer."

"Oh and Edward."

"Huh?" He asked.

"Ya neva once asked for me name, don't ya wanna know what it is?" She inquired.

"You can always tell me." He replied indifferently.

Ana slightly smirked, "it's Serena Hoston."

Edward nodded politely, and then his eyes grew wide, "Oh Serena?"

"Yes Edward?"

"There's someone else who comes and visits me but not as much as the others.

"Oh really, and who is this mysterious person?"

"Jack Sparrow."

**A/N: Okay for all you people who are about 2 say WTF about Ana and Edward (her dad) don't worry, there's a reason why he acts this way, and you'll find out later in the story. Oh and like I always say review and I'll see ya around in Chappie 18**


	18. Free suprise with every jealous thought

**Chapter 18**

Ana stood there dumbfounded even though her face didnt' show it. Did he say right? 10 years after she left he still kept to his promise.

Ana shook her head lightly, "well thank ya Edward for that lil bit of information, but ya really mus' be gettin ta bed an so mus' I.'

"Here you can sleep in Ana's room." He directed as he led them up the steps and into her room.

Ana sighed as she stepped into her room, _home sweet home, _she thought sarcastically. Everything was the same except a little dusty fro no one cleaning since Rosa died.

Edward watched her seriously for a few minutes before retiring into her bedroom.

He uttered a depressed sigh as he slipped into his tunic nightshirt. Before Rosa he had never known lonliness and being alone, but now it followed him stalking him like a vulture. But then he smiled because he wasn't alone anymore because he had his daughter here with him. He had known it was Ana the first moment he saw her. How could he not know, she looked so much like Rosa it wasn't even funny. He was going to say something when he noticed that she a brand on her neck which he saw when her moved back a bit when she had been speaking. It was a P which had changed to a faint pink scar. He hated to lie to her, but it seemed that she didn't mind because she was lying just like she was.

The next day Ana and Edward were sitting down eating breakfast. While they were eating, Ana was making her checklist of what to do today when there came a knock at the door.

Ana eyed the door and then switched her view to Edward who was drinking his coffee.

Edward looked at her and then eyed the door with a confused look on his face.

"You want me to open the door?"

Ana looked at him with raised eyebrows, "well this is ya house ain't it?"

Edward got up and walked towards the door.

Ana couldn't see who was at the door because the kitchen was towards the back of the house, but she could hear voices from the hallway which led towards the front.

She heard the voice of the woman first, it was melodious and humorous at the same time while the guy who spoke next was humble and calm hinted with a lil' bit of a droling nature.

"Edward! How are you?" Greeted the woman's voice jovially.

"Fine as the last time you saw me." Replied Edward.

"Well we wanted to check on you to see how you're doing."

"Didn't your wife just say that?" Asked Edward his voice tweaked a bit with sarcasm.

"Sorry," he apologized his voice also a little sarcastic, "I had my hands full."

Then another 2 voices reached Ana's ears as she strained to hear. One was female and one male.

"Children." Whispered Ana softly as she contined to strain to her.

"Grandpa Eddy!" They screamed in delight.

Thumps then sounded and a gush of air sounded as if someone had been hit with something.

Ana pulled out her gun, one must always be prepared for the unexpected. This she had come to learn about the hard way.

"Hello, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No grandpa, we'd never want anything to happen to you." Replied the young girl sweetly.

"Well that's always something nice to remember." He mummered.

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen, I have a suprise for you." Hinted Edward.

Upon this hint footsteps grew as they got closer to the kitchen.

Ana brought her gun a little farther up to eye level as the footsteps grew in volume.

"Oh boy I hope it's chocolate!" Exclaimed the girl's voice.

"Yay chocolate!" Chimed in the boy's voice.

Ana's eyes watched the door her curiousity growing with each second growing.

Suddenly the door swung open full force as if the wind had knocked it off its hinges.

In raced two children, one a girl, and one a boy. The girl had long dark brown hair arranged in curls that bounced with each step. She had hazel eyes with dark brown flecks in the middle which were shining with the determination of 1 trying to find something. She was dressed in a loose lilac purple dress that many grils wore to play in. The boy that followed her waddled in with the awkwardness that all children experienced when first learning how to walk. His dirty blonde hair went to just under his ears, he had hazel eyes with gold flecks in them. He had on a white tunic with dark green pants.

Ana quickly secured the gun back to a holster on her hip as the two continued on their food quest.

The two spotted Ana ana stopped to stare at her. Ana stared back at them, she felt very uncomfortable as if she had said or done something offending.

"What is this so called suprise that the children are waiting for?" Inquired the woman that everyone had seemed to forget.

"You'll see." was all Edward said as he opened the door.

In stepped Elizabeth and Will. Ana would've rubbed her eyes to make sure it was truly them, but she knew deep down that it was them. They had some of the same that Ana knew them by: Elizabeth's ever changing blue eyes, Will's straight brown hair and eyes. Surrounding her blue eyes was a face not too long or too short accentuated with long eyelashes and dimples. Will had grown from a good looking boy into a handsome man. He had a long face, but the straight hair made it look attractive. He also had a straight jawline that many associated with a look of nobility and not that of a blacksmith.

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide with shock as the realization dawned on her.

"Ana!..." she whispered excitedly, "Is it really you?

Ana opened her mouth to lie when Edward beat her to the punch, "no this is Serena Hoston."

Elizabeth and Will now had a confused look on their faces.

"But..." Objected Will stepping stepping forward, "you look like Ana."

"I think I would know my own daughter, and this is not her." Explained Edward curtly.

Nobody objected because of how touchy it made Edward be. Nobody wanted to get on his bad side.

"Well An...I mean Serena I see you've met the children Victoria and Nathaniel." Said Elizabeth warmly. From the look in her eyes you could tell she really loved her children.

The two stepped forward Victoria curtsied politely while Nathaniel waved at her.

Ana thought them cute, and wanted to say something but all that came out from her mouth was "I 'ave."

_Damn my blunt ways._ Cursed Ana mentally. She had meant to say something nice, but having lived around men who didn't give a damn about many things for so long had rubbed off on her.

Victoria walked over to Elizabeth and tugged on her olive green dress.

"Mommy." Called Victoria.

"Hmmm?" Asked Elizabeth picking up Victoria.

"Mrs. Hoston looks just like Auntie Ana in the picture."

Elizabeth's eyes flashed over Ana once more before returning to her daughter. The look that flashed over her face was one of curiousness. Ana was confused about what the curiousity pertained to, but she knew it might have something to do with her new identity.

"A lot of people look like a lot of things Vicky." Summarized Elizabeth.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Edward snapping his fingers, "I almost forgot you two's treats."

At the mention of treats Victoria and Nathaniel ran over to Edward standing loyally by his side like dogs.

After all of the children got their treat which was a big chocolate chip Will and Elizabeth started walking back towards the front door.

"Sorry that we can't stay a bit longer, but I must be getting back to the shop, and Liz has business to attend to at the house." Explained Will.

"Uh yea I gotta go too." Added Ana.

"Well thank you Will and Elizabeth for stopping by."

"Hey Grandpa Eddie, you forgot about us!" Exclaimed a hurt Victoria.

"Yea!" Chimed in Nathaniel which resulted in a laugh from everyone except Ana who slightly smirked.

"You know I'd never forget about you two." Said Edward hugging them.

Edward then turned towards Ana, his daughter, the one who had left a innocent girl and returned a mysterious woman was now leaving him again.

"Serena, thank you for your enlightening conversation, and the next time you feel like talking, feel free to stop by my house."

Ana nodded her head curtly, it was tearing her up inside that her dad, her own dad didn't even recognize her and if she hadn't left than her mom wouldn't have gone crazy and she would still have been here.

Guilt hung heavily over her head as she walked out the door with the Turners.

As soon as they were outside Elizabeth turned on Ana.

"Anamaria Dominique Ericson! How could you lie to your dad!"

Ana raised her eyebrows and backed down slightly from her very upset friend.

"Wha! I didn't lie ta him, if anyone is ta blame it's him!" Defended Ana.

"Why didn't you tell him you were his daughter?" Retorted Elizabeth.

Ana sighed irritably, "I did at first, but then he said I wasn't his daughta. Then he told me bout mum an' then I just gave up tryin' ta tell him. Ya think I like havin' ta look into his eyes an' see nothin' not even a speck of recognition?" She angrily whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lowered her eyes in sympathy at her friend's plight.

"Ana I'm sorry that your dad doesn't remember you, but please don't be mad at him." Pleaded Elizabeth.

Ana sighed as her anger subsided, "no I'm not mad at him."

Relief flooded Elizabeth as she smiled once again.

Elizabeth hugged Ana who went stiff at first, but then she hugged Elizabeth right back.

"It's nice to have you back." Whispered Elizabeth into Ana's ear.

"Glad ta be back." Said Ana smirking.

"So," said Ana clapping her hands together, "well these two monkeys must be me niece an' nephew."

Victoria stood up proclaiming, "Hey we're not monkeys!"

"No monkey!" Yelled Nathaniel as if his voice was the deciding factor.

"Oh really?" Asked Ana putting her hands on her hips, "then what do ya like ta do?"

Victoria bit her lip as she thought, "well Nate and I play, we run, we like to climb trees, and we like to eat fruits especially fruits."

"See exactly wha' a monkey does."

Victoria turned towards her parents who were silently smiling at each other, "mommy, daddy please tell Auntie ana that me and Nate ain't monkeys."

"Well we were going to wait until you were older." Explained Will.

The look on Victoria's face was priceless, her eyes widened real wide and her mouth opened forming a perfect O.

"Are we really monkeys?" She asked Ana her face a bit fustrated.

"Only in ya mind, not on tha outside."

Will took a pocketwatch out to observe the time.

"Gotta go." Stated Will.

"Allright see you at dinner." Said Elizabeth as he kissed a few light kisses on her lips.

A small wave of jealousy and loneliness washed over her. It had been so long since a man had kissed her with an affection besides lust.

After they kissed he kissed Victoria and Nathaniel each on the cheek before turning to Ana.

"See you later Ana."

"Bye Will." Said Ana as Will walked off towards the town center where many of Port Royale's businesses lived and thrived.

Elizabeth picked up Nathaniel and turned towards Ana, "wanna go to the market with me?"

She knew that she should be looking to sail on a ship, but she also knew that most of the pirates came out at night because the rules were a little bit lenier.

"Alright." Agreed Ana as she pulled Victoria along behind her.

**A/N: Whew! 2 long chapters in 1 day! That's an accomplishment for me, anyways I wanted to hurry up and put this in soon so you can enjoy them even better. Anyways if you're wondering when Jack will return again, don't worry he'll return soon I promise, but until then enjoy these few chapters and until then I await your reviews. !Vamos a la chaptura diecinueve!**


	19. Weird Feelings from Outer Space

**Chapter 19**

The marketplace was busy and thriving since it was noon. The smells of fish, bread, sweet meats, and other exotic foods filled the room enticing one as they walked by each shop. Merchant people's bids filling the air trying to outdo each other. As they walked by, they heard many compliments and catcalls from the men.

Thinking that the compliments were directed towards Elizabeth, Ana leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Looks like ya got some admirers Liz."

Elizabeth eyed her with fake modesty, "for me? Oh on the contrary I believe those comments were meant for you."

Ana turned around and saw the oggling eyes of the vendors and even of the townsmen watching her.

Ana smirked at their glances.

_Men they never change._

"Ya vultures!" She yelled out which resulted in a few looks from the people around her.

As she was walking, she accidentally bumped into something.

She turned around and saw that it wasn't a something, it was a someone.

This man was tall and as thin as a rail. He had brown hair, his face was rectangular with a defined jawline and cheekbones. His nose was upturned a bit and his skin was the color of light brown sand.

"Sorry," she mummered, "I shoulda been watchin' where I wuz goin."

"Oh no," he said politely, "it's all my fault, I was distracted by something."

The words flew from his mouth like water. They were so smooth and easy on the ears that Ana looked up and their eyes met.

Suddenly it seemed as if they were the only two people in the marketplace. As she looked into his eyes she saw two pools of sophistication and mystery behind his blue eyes.

"Oh there you are." Came a voice which snapped them both to reality.

Ana looked over and saw Elizabeth walking over to them.

"Wha?" Asked a confused Ana.

"Hello Mrs. Turner." Greeted the mysterious man as he took off his hat which revealed even more brown straight hair.

"Hello." Came the curt reply.

"Ana, this is James Norrington who is a resident from London."

James turned towards Ana his eyes once again meeting hers but briefly as he nodded his mop of hair at her.

"James, this is my best friend Anamaria Ericson."

Ana nodded at James who was watching her before returning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"What bring you out here today?" Asked James as he put back on his hat.

"Well I was doing some grocery shopping with the little ones and Ana when you came along." Recalled Elizabeth.

"Well I'm doing some grocery shopping of my own, would you mind if I accompanied you?" Asked James.

Ana and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

"Well wha do ya say?" Whispered Ana amongst themselves.

"I say, " Began Elizabeth then turned towards James, "that you can join us."

James smiled which revealed a set of white even teeth, which caught Ana's attention.

He held Victoria and Nathaniel while Ana and Elizabeth walked behind them.

"We have a lot of catching up to do Ana." Reminded Elizabeth.

"I kno." How could she not forget, Ana had the feeling that tonight was going to be a long night.

"So from the beginning where did you go that night after you left my house?"

Ana kept her voice as emotionless as possible, "I went over to Jack's, and the next morning I left."

Elizabeth smiled to herself, she always knew it was gonna happen between them.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

Ana was in the middle of judging some apples, "I went on a ship and sailed all tha way to some part of Africa and South America." Lied Ana, she had been to a lot of places and seen a lot of things.

"Really?" She asked amazed, "well how do these other places compare to our little port?"

"Well..." Recalled Ana searching through her mind, "there's some places tha are betta some worse."

"Really where are some places?" Asked Elizabeth.

Before she could answer, Nathaniel's voice rang out.

"Mommy!" He whined out.

Elizabeth ran over to Nathaniel who was still being held by James.

"Mommy I hungry." He complained.

Elizabeth gave a small smile, "not to worry honey, we'll be home soon so you can fill your lil' tummy." She concluded with tickling his belly which resulted in a giggle from Nathaniel.

James took out a gold pocketwatch which gleamed in the sun.

"Well I'm afraid that I must be going." He explained as he handed Nathaniel over to Elizabeth.

"Oh well thank you for helping us while we shopped." Thanked Elizabeth as she settled Nathaniel on her hip.

James nodded, "hopefully we shall meet again." He said as he looked at the both of them even though his eyes stayed on Ana a bit as he spoke.

Ana just nodded not really knowing what to say at the moment.

After saying goodbye to Victoria and Nathaniel, James left walking towards the center of the city.

_What just happened?_ Thought Ana in amazement as they started walking towards the Turner house. did she just get hit on by that guy? Well obviously she must have done something flirtatious to motivate him to keep going.

As they were walking, Elizabeth kept looking back at Ana who was holding Victoria's hand and smiled.

After Elizabeth did that for the third time, Ana yelled out in irritation, "why do ya keep lookin' back at me!"

Elizabeth turned quickly back around "because," she explained in a sing-song voice dancing around as if she were 16 again "because someone's got an admirer."

"I don' kno' who ya talkin' bout, James wuz jus' bein polite."

"Polite my," Elizabeth noticed Victoria and Nathaniel and stopped herself from cursing, "you know what. I saw you two staring at each other while I was also conveniently examining some meats to take home. I've seen you with that look before."

Anamaria's eyes furrowed together in confusion, "when ya seen me wit tha look before."

"Yea mommy when?" Asked Victoria who had been watching everything from behind Ana.

"A long time ago before mommy and daddy ever got married and way before you and Nate came along. this had been a time when Auntie Ana had known another you ng man like Mr. James and she was a very different auntie back then."

"Wat she look like?" Asked Nathaniel from atop Elizabeth's shoulders who had suddenly become interested in this story which was unique for 2 year olds whose minds are usually racked with ADD like attention spans.

Elizabeth looked at Ana, "well she was younger, and just a bit nicer."

"Well we were all a bit dif'rent back then." Said Ana as she walked a little faster.

When they got to the section where the houses began, the road split off into two sections one she knew, and one she didn't know. Ana started walking towards the old section.

After taking a few steps forward, Elizabeth noticed that Ana was going the wrong way.

"Ana!" She called out.

"Wha?" She yelled back.

"You're going the wrong way, I don't live there anymore!"

"this is the way to Grandpa's house." Clarified Victoria.

"Oh." Ana started to blush at her mistake.

"Don't worry I used to have that problem also." Sympathized Victoria.

Turning around they went towards the newer section of houses. Compared to the old section houses which resembled mansions with their large veranda windows and Greece like buildings, the newer section was smaller and spaced closer together with Roman like buildings.

As they walked farther down the road, the houses began to blend together because they looked the same until they got to Elizabeth's house which definitely stood out.

The Turner's house was white with dark green shutters and columns that lined up around the house.

Ana saw the house and saw it as just that, a house. "Looks like ya done good for yourself." Remarked Ana as they walked up the cobbled driveway.

"Yeah well not really. It's more like Will and Daddy have done well for themselves, I 'm just the daughter of one and the wife of the other." She stated sadly.

Ana didn't know how to respond to this, she did feel a little empathy for her friend who had grown up with finer things in life because of her father's accomplishments as governor, and now along with Will's success as a blacksmith. Not once had she really attributed to something besides Victoria and Nathaniel and this was what left an unsatisfied feeling in her. Unfortuantely since she did feel some empathy, she couldn't just baby her, Elizabeth would just have to get over it.

"That may be the case, but can't let it get ya down." Advised an emotionless Ana as she continued up towards the house.

Once they got inside the house Ana was taken aback by her thoughts of the minimal beauty of the outside of the house. The entrance way was draped in a dark green wallpaper giving one the feeling of being ina dense forest while the trees and rivers were traced over in a gold like paper reflecting sohistication. Once passing the entrance way it opened up into a huge frontroom where there were marble mosaic tiles that formed the image of a rose in the middle. Also if one stood in the middle and looked up they saw a glass dome tha t on its inner edges there were flowers engraved in the border. Included in all of this was a polished wood spiral staircase that seemed to go up into heaven.

"How long did it take ya ta build dis house?" Asked a transfixed Ana as she took in the whole room.

Elizabeth closed 1 eye in thought as she mentally calculated, "oh about 3 years give or take, Vicky was a year old when me moved in." Said Elizabeth ruffling Victoria's hair.

When they entered the kitchen, they put all the food and Victoria and Nathaniel down so that they could play.

"So 10 years out on the sea and not a word from you."

"Wha could I do, if I let any of ya know where I was there wuz a chance that letta would get in the wrong hands." Explained Ana as she watched Elizabeth put her groceries away.

"Well you could've at least told Jack." Pleaded Elizabeth.

"I 'aven't seen Jack in 10 years eitha." Retorted Ana. Why did everything have to refer back to him? Why didn't the past just die, why'd it have to come back to biter her in the ass?

"Oh," Elizabeth instantly got quiet as she finished putting away the groceries.

"So I wonder if James is going to pay another call upon you?" Asked Elizabeth changing the subject.

"I reckon, tell me Liz wha do ya know bout James?" Asked a curious Ana.

"Besides the fact that he came from England, not much. He came here and instantly vied for the position of Chief of the Navy."

Ana's eyes instantly frowned as her eyes searched Elizabeth's trying to see if she's telling the truth.

"Wait, did ya just say what I thought ya said?"

"What?" Asked a confused Elizabeth.

"That James is a...is a...," she couldn't say it, _Please god don't let it be true._

"A chief of the Navy? Yeah he's been one for about 10 years. The 1st year after you left he came here and became a part of the Navy. The next year he ran for Chief and won, and has been in that position for the last 8 years." Explained Elizabeth.

Ana sighed in fustration, why did everything go from good to bad?

"So are you staying for dinner, or are you going on another lil' adventure?" She asked as she walked over to the living room and watched with delight as her kids were playing.

"I believe I'll be goin' on anotha lil' venture." Guessed Ana joining her.

"Where to?"

"Mos' likely me fatha's house."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "leaving me once again?"

"I 'ave ta, I'm not safe here and neitha is anyone else who knows me." Explained Ana as she rubbed her arm.

Elizabeth smirked, "you always did like to take the easy way out of things."

Ana didn't say anything as they watched the children play for a bit later.

After an hour Victoria and Nathaniel ran over to Elizabeth and Ana.

"Mommy when's Daddy comin' home I'm hungry?" Demanded Victoria.

"Yeah I hungry!" Exclaimed Nathaniel as he rubbed his belly.

"Not to worry daddy'll be home soon."

"But I mus be goin." Stated Ana.

Victoria and Nathaniel ran over to her hugging her around her middle.

"No don't go, we luv you." Begged Victoria.

"Yea no go Auntie Ana." Pleaded Nathaniel.

Ana got down to their heights, "ya just met me, an ya already luv me?" She asked perplexed.

Both of them nodded causing Victoria's curls to bob up and down and Nathaniel's to move like wheat in the wind.

"Yea from all tha stories we heard of you from mommy, daddy, and Uncle Jack." Explained Victoria.

"Oh really?" Asked Ana with wide eyes looking up at Elizabeth, "I 'ope nothin bad."

Victoria's eyes got big in suprise, "oh no," she adamantly promised, "nothing bad."

"good." Ana stood up and walked towards the door.

As she was about to open the door, Elizabeth threw herself in front of the door.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna stay for dinner?"

"Yes." Replied Ana roughly, then stopped herself, "sorry." She apologized.

"Don't worry I'll be back this time." Promised Ana.

"I'll hold you to it."Elizabeth moved out of the way.

Ana took a few steps and turned, "don't worry ya can always count on me."

After that off she walked into the night towards Edward's house.


	20. Melodious Harmony

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls...finally what you've all been waiting for, the return of Jack...and something else winks and laughs slyly...On with the show.**

**Chapter 20! (sorry just felt like doing that)**

Girlish laughter filled the room as Jack awoke.

He looked over and saw Madeline eyeing him playfully like a cat.

"Wha?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

"Nothing, I just like lookin at ya."

Jack put on a pair of pants and walked over the washbasin. Madeline's house was small and cramped, but in a weird way she made it fit. Madeline's house had a bohemian feeling to it with beads, scarves, and rugs adorning most rooms.

The cool water calmed and focused him as he finished washing up.

"Ya don't need to wash up, come back to bed with me." Insisted Madeline sweetly as she crawled over the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"That I can't do luv, I'm a very busy man."

Once again Madeline flaunted her famous pout, "are ya sayin that to get rid of me?"

"No, I have ta recruit a new crewmemba."

He walked over to the bed and put on his boots.

Madeline followed him with lowered eyes, "oh let me guess ya're gonna hire that Ana whore aren't you?"

Jack's eyes flashed in anger for a moment before it was gone.

"Careful Maddie," he warned not raising his voice "don't assume things ya don't know bout others."

Madeline instantly got quiet, everyone knew that when Jack got this way you had to be careful how you acted.

Madeline changed the subject, "so are ya comin' back tonight?"

"It all depends."

"On wha?" she asked watching him tie a red bandanna around his head.

"On how busy I am." He answered simply.

Madeline knew that this was not going how she planned. Things had been going so good and then they took a turn for the worse. She wanted to tell him so much, but when you dealt with Jack Sparrow one never really knew how things ended up. Madeline found out that she was in love with Jack when she was 18, but the only thing he ever really saw her as was a friend with benefits.

Now they were at the door, Jack in his clothes and Madeline in her gray chemise the same as her eyes which were watching him.

"Oh Jack." She called out.

"Hmmm."

"Last night when ya told me bout how ya were lookin' for a treasure, I found ya a place."

"Ya did?" He asked his interest sparked at this opportunity.

Madeline smiled glad that she could subdue his anger for just a moment, "well..." she said shyly, "not all the credit goes to me, a friend of mine told me about it, and bein' the kind hearted person I am I wanted to tell ya about it because I know how much ya love sailing and all that other stuff ya pirates do."

"Well 'ow many people know bout this lil' place of ya friend's?" He asked trying to see if this place was worth searching or not.

"Just the 3 of us: ya, I, and him. It's on an island that not many have heard of. It's on an island called Edisto Island; it's close to Antigua. Spanish mercenaries in the late 1500's while Spain was still high and mighty they sent out a ship, el antiguedad with a good bit of treasure to give to Cartagena when a storm blew them off course stranding them on Edisto Island. Years went by and no word ever heard of them until my friend got word of the story and checked the place out. The place was loaded! Treasure chests, statues, and other trinkets by which the likes they had neva seen before. Well they loaded up their treasure and before they could sail off their ship sank; must be bad luck I suppose. Anyways only my friend managed to survive from the wreck, and he's in just as bad shape."

As Jack listened to her, for the strangest feeling he was actually getting interested by the minute.

"An ya say this place is real?" He asked skeptically.

Madeline nodded her head.

"Well I gotta go." He said as he kissed her quickly on the lips before heading out.

Madeline followed him out and watched him leave. After he turned the corner she was about to go back in when a voice spoke.

"Did ya tell him?"

Madeline jumped, "damn!" she yelled jumping in fright.

The voice laughed as she clutched her chest.

"Are ya tryin to give me a heart attack?" she asked angrily.

"An have ya ruin tha plan? Neva." Replied the voice calmly as a hand reached out and traced fingers down her face.

"So," continued the voice, "were ya convincin' enough?"

"What do ya think!" She retorted putting her hands on her hips.

"That's my girl." Replied the voice, then the fingers went to the buttons on her chemise, "so what ya if we continue our business inside?"

Madeline smiled devishly, "aye Commodore." she pulled the commodore by the hand back into her house.

Ana came to Edward's house and knocked on the door.

Edward opened the door, "Serena! How nice to see you again!" He cheerfully greeted as he ushered her inside.

"Hi Edward, I brought ya some dinna." She held up the bags.

Edward eyed the bags hungrily rubbing his belly, "good I haven't had a good meal in a while."

He led her towards the kitchen, "why don't you prepare it for us while I get ready/"

"Okay." Agreed Ana as Edward left.

On his way to the bathroom, there came a knock at the door.

Edward opened it to see Jack.

Jack was about to say something when Edward silenced him.

"There's someone in the kitchen here to see you." He whispered.

Jack nodded his head in understanding as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Edward who was that?" Asked Ana focusing on fixing dinner.

"Oh it was someone who made a wrong turn." He yelled back over the railway.

"Oh okay." Replied Ana.

Jack looked back at Edward.

"Don't worry." Assured Edward motioning him forward.

As Jack continued on he heard the girl start singing.

As Ana started cutting she looked out the window and saw a cliff far off in the distance. Looking at the cliff made her remember the lookout and Jack.

Without knowing, Ana just started singing the 1st song that came into her mind.

_I don't know why, but I'm feelin' so sad_

Jack stopped in his tracks, "I know tha song!" He whispered as he took another look at the girl who had her back turned on him.

"Could it be...?" He asked anxiously growing excited and curious at the same time.

_I long to try something I've never had_

_Never had no lovin_

_Never had no kissin_

_Lover Man, oh where can u be?_

_The night is cold and I'm all alone_

_I'd give my soul just to call you my own_

_Got a moon above me_

_But no one to love me_

_Lover Man, oh where can you be?_

_I've heard it said that the thrill of romance could be like a heavenly dream_

_I go to bed with a prayer_

_That you make love to me_

_Strange as it seems_

_Someday we'll met and you'll dry all my tears_

_And whisper sweet little things in my ear_

_A huggin and a kissin_

_Oh what we've been missin'_

_Lover man oh where can you be?_

Jack joined her softly singing just to where she could hear him.

"Lover man, where can you be?"

Ana spun around quickly causing a plate to fall crashing into many pieces.

"Hello luv." He greeted smirking.

**A/N: There u go! What you've all been waiting for...well sorta, but anyways for right now until the next chapter See Ya!**


	21. Hmmmlet me thinkhells yeah

**Chapter 21**

Their eyes met taking in the sight of each other.

Each one didn't know what to say.

Ana felt a rush of feelings come over her. Had it really been 10 years since she had last seen him?

Jack was the 1st one to break the ice.

"Shouldn't ya be pickin' up dat plate?"

Ana looked down at the plate, "oh damn!" she cursed very embarassed as she picked up the plate, "that wuz one of mum's plates."

Jack bent down to help her also, "don't worry it's just 1 plate." He advised.

Their hands touched accidently and their eyes met once again.

Anamaria quickly picked up the last pieces of the plate and threw them away.

"Ya changed ya hair." She commented sourly while walking towards the trash can.

"Well so did ya, but is tha any way ta talk ta a frien ya haven't seen in 10 years?" He asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Oh so is tha all we were, friends?" She asked spitefully as she went back to cooking dinner.

Instantly the room became quiet.

"Ana ya know tha's not what I meant."

"Oh really!" she retorted, _why am I getting this angry?_ she thought, "then wha did ya mean cause I 'ave no bloody idea wha ya mean."

Jack's eyebrows rose in suprise at her anger, "why are ya so mad at me?"

Ana sighed, this was definitely not how she planned on starting things.

"It's not ya, it's just tha kinda person I've become. Bitter, alone, an'...lonely."

Once again she cursed herself mentally, why did he have to know if she was lonely or not.

Jack saw the sadness cloud over her face before it quickly disappeared when she started cooking again.

"Anyways 'nough bout my problems, wha' about ya?" She asked trying to change the subject.

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but okay this part is kinda messed up, I know that in the movie was on the Pearl when Will and Elizabeth were there and she helped defeated Barbossa's crew, but I think my mind was somewhere on vacation when I was writing this part, anyways think of it as an AU type of moment will you? Sorry for the incovienence, on with the story you go.**

While he talked about what he did during those 10 years, Ana found out more about him.

After she left a few days later he rode with Bootstrap Bill and the Black Pearl. Then about 2 years later he became captain under strange circumstances. First mutiny on the ship happened because they had been sailing for about 2 months without any pay or succesful sea battles and the crewmembers were tired of this. Well one day they handed Bill an ultimatum: either he left or they killed him and took over the ship. Bill took the first ultimatum and was thrown overboard and they held a vote on who would be captain either him or another crewmember named Hector Barbossa and Jack won. Barbossa upset about the loss took every precaution to get rid of Sparrow and succeeded 2 years later during another mutiny. They threw him overboard and proclaimed Barbossa the new captain. Luckily they threw him off not too far from a town and he swam to the nearest town Beaubaton in Hispanola. It took him 3 years to find Barbossa and gain the Pearl back with the help of Will and Elizabeth.

As she was listening to him, she remembered him telling her a story about 10 years ago about how much he wanted to own the Pearl and she smiled.

"Wha're ya smilin' about?" He asked curiously.

Ana looked up and saw his brown eyes watching her.

Ana frowned, "nothin'." She answered gruffly as she went back to fixing dinner.

Jack chuckled to himself as he watched her cook some more. _She should smile more, it looks good on her._

He refrained from saying that comment because he didn't wanna make her even more angry.

Then Edward came in; he sensed the tension in the room.

"So I see you two have met." He replied sarcastically.

Nobody said anything as he sat down.

"So what's wrong?" He implored gently.

"Nothin'!" They both answered Jack nonchalantly and Ana forcefully.

"Oh come on somethin must be wrong if you both aren't talking to each other."

They both looked at each other, how could they really describe what was going on between them?

"We were talkin," stated Jack, "just not right now."

Edward clapped his hands together, "well good, conversation livens things up a bit. So Serena how's that dinner coming?"

Ana winced even though they couldn't see it. _Damn his memory._

"Serena?" Asked Jack with a confused look and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, she's a friend of Ana's." Explained Edward as if he had said it a million times.

"I'll explain it ta ya lata." Clarified Ana as she finished cooking.

Jack just shook his head, he had heard that Edward was losing his mind but he didn't know it had gotten this bad. He then looked over at Ana or was Ana too ashamed about her past that she lied to her dad to disguise herself? Well whatever the deal was he decided not to say anything.

_Let them deal with their own problems._ He decided as he sat down at the table. The table was polished wood with flowers carved into the border giving it a charming look.

Edward sat down beside him while Ana sat across from them.

The food was laid out before them as if it were a lavish spread. There was roasted chicken, vegetables, and even a small salad with dressing.

After sitting down for a few minutes Ana watched Jack eat hoping to see if he still ate the same way as she remembered.

She smiled to herself as he started chomping down as if he hadn't eaten in a while.

"So Serena what do you do for a living?" Asked Edward.

Ana took a cup of coffee and sipped it slowly while she tried to think of what to say.

After a few minutes she put her cup down.

"I'm a pirate just like Jack."

At the mention of his name Jack looked up from his meal and eyed the two of them solemnly.

"Oh really. So I suppose you don't feel bad about the endagerment of others because of your choice of life?"

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "tha's a price ya have ta be willin' ta pay if ya wanna enter this profession."

"So have you had to kill a lot of people?" He asked quietly.

Ana saw the both of them watching her curiously.

Why was he asking her all of these questions about her being a pirate and killing people? Does it really matter?

She heaved a small sigh, "let's just say I get tha job done." She admitted choosing her words carefully.

"Well," Replied Edward deciding to change the subject, "why don't we finish dinner?"

"Yea." Agreed Ana thankful that the attention was off of her.

Jack just nodded his head before stuffing his face once again.

After dinner Ana and Jack were washing dishes together. Ana who was focused on cleaning didn't say anything while Jack was just staying quiet.

"So," he asked turning towards her, "I heard tha ya're in need of a new ship ta sail on."

Ana's ears perked up at the prospect of a new job, "maybe." she replied wearily.

"Well we'd both be in luck luv, cause I'm in need of a new crewmemba."

Ana eyed him curiously with a raised eyebrow, "well it all depends."

"On wha'?" He asked.

"If ya believe tha havin' a woman on ya ship is bad luck or not." She had been turned down by many ships because of that stupid belief.

Jack thought about who would probably have a problem with her on the ship, and only one person came into his mind: Gibbs. Even when Elizabeth had been on for about a few months, every chance he would Gibbs would voice his complaint about bad luck following women on ships. Even though he had just that bad characteristic, he was a good seaworthy pirate after all.

"I don't have a problem bout women on ships. If ya pull ya weight ya can stay on is my belief." Philosophized Jack.

"So wha do ya say do we 'ave an accord?" He asked stretching his hand out.

Ana just looked at his tanned hand with apprehension. Here was a job, but she was very hesitant to take it just because her ex-boyfriend was there. Never in all of her 10 years at sea had she backed down from a challenge or never taken a job, so why now was she staring at his hand?

_Okay what the hell coud go wrong, it's just a job. _Thought Ana as she shook his "yea we got an accord."

Jack stood up rubbing his belly happily, "well luv I thank ya for tha lovely dinna ya prepared, an I shall see ya tomorrow."

Before she could stop herself she spoke, "ya're leavin?" She asked in a squeaky tone.

Jack eyed her curiously, "so ya do care bout me."

Ana frowned, "don't get too excited I just mean ya're leavin' early?" She clarified.

"Well yea 'cause I gotta finish some more business."

"Alright."

They walked over to the door, and stood there for a few minutes.

_Is this how it's going to be from now on? _She thought looking at him, she didn't want life to be filled with awkward silences and hidden glances. Something needed to break.

"Well until tomorrow." She said holding out her hand.

"Until tomorrow, be sure ta be there early." Advised Jack as he shook her hand.

_Wow,_ thought Jack with astonishment which never showed on his face, _for a pirate she has really nice hands._

Ana looked down and saw that Jack was still holding her hand.

"Ummm...Jack?"

"Hmm?"

Ana motioned down and Jack saw their combined hands.

"Oops...sorry." He apologized as he removed his hand.

"Tomorrow." Agreed Ana as she closed the door.

After closing the door she leaned her back against the door and stared at the hand that he had held.

It was still a bit warm from his touch, and even though she hated to admit it, it felt good to have it there.

Ana heaved a discontented sigh, "this is not gonna be as easy as I thought."


	22. Bloodcurdling screams from the shoreline

**Chapter 22**

Morning finally arrived and Ana got ready to leave for the docks.

After making breakfast for Edward and herself they sat down to eat.

"So," Remarked taking a bite out of his eggs, "so where are you going today?"

"I'm leavin'." She stated simply.

"Oh really where?" He inquired eyeing her while drinking some coffee.

"Don't really know, just leavin' with a ship."

Edward sighed, so soon?

"Well if you see Ana will you tell her that her father wishes she was back here with him?"

Ana stared at him in disbelief, is his memory that bad?

"Why I can remember the last time she was here she was so beautiful..."

Ana could feel her anger building up inside of her against her dad, she didn't mean for it to happen, but she knew she could never convince him otherwise that she was his daughter.

"What's the matter Serena?"

"Nothin'..." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ya sure?"

"yea."

"so who are you sailing with?"

"Jack." Saying his name sent a feeling more of a shiver down her spine. Ana ignored the feeling.

"Did I ever tell you that Jack was Ana's old boyfriend?"

Ana clenched her teeth, "yes."

"Edward I really mus be going."

"Okay and if ya see Ana can ya tell her that I say hi and I love and miss her?"

Ana turned on her heel and bit her lip so Edward wouldn't get cussed out or he wouldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Yea, bye." she mummered as she turned out the door and walked out never looking back.

Jack was down at the docks watching for Ana.

When he saw her he opened up his watch. It said 6:45.

"Right on time." He mummered.

"Looks like someone woke up on tha wrong side of the bed." He greeted as he noticed her sour expression.

"Not now Jack." She angrily replied as she tried to pass by him, but he caught her arm.

"Now's a good time as any luv ta tell me what's goin on."

"You know what's going on!" She angrily whispered as she tried to pass him again, but he caught her arm again.

Ana turned around once again nostrils flaring and eyes burning with anger.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" She yelled which attracted the curious glances of many of the townspeople.

"Don't worry," He assured the townspeople who still eyed them wearily, "she's just had a bit too much to drink."

"Ya'll kno' when I've had too much ta drink." She replied bitterly while she tried to break free.

"Look luv ya're not gonna break free so ya just need ta calm down."

Suddenly a memory flashed into her mind like a bright light.

_They pushed her into the dark room._

_She looked around trying to find an escape route, there had to be one._

_"Come on!" she angrily whispered pounding on the door, "let me out!"_

_"No! Ya broke our rules so now ya have ta pay." Came the gruff reply of one of her crewmates._

_"Well if he didn't do what he did then that wouldnt've happened to him!"_

_Suddenly the door opened and the Captain came in. His ruddy face now resembled that of a tomato._

_"Ana!"_

_Ana ran into the corner like a rat scurrying for cover._

_"Please Captain!" She begged as she fell to her knees. "Don't throw me overboard! I promise it won't happen again."_

_"Oh I'ma make sure that it don't 'appen again." He replied maliciously as he roughly grabbed her hands._

_"Please don't kill me!" She screamed in panic as she tried pulling away from him._

_"Oh I'm not gonna such a pretty lil' thang." He smiled slyly revealed yellow, rotten, and missing teeth._

_Ana's eyes opened in horror, "No! Anything but that!"_

_"It's tha only way." He replied as he grabbed her arms._

_Ana thought of only 1 thing she could do. With all of her strength she kicked and her leg connected with his groin. The captain fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes._

_Ana ran towards the door which was still open and found David. Boy was she ever glad to see him._

_"David do something!" She pleaded as she wrapped her arms around him in protection._

_David just stared at her._

_"David?" She looked up as the other crewmembers grabbed her, "David!" she yelled out reaching out for him tears rolling down her face._

_"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but what can I do Ana? I can't take on the whole ship!"_

_"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED SOMETHING! YOU COULD HAVE DIED LIKE A HERO INSTEAD OF LIKE A FUCKIN PUSSY!" She yelled as they dragged her back towards the room._

_"Come here!" Exclaimed the captain now all kidding gone as he roughly grabbed her legs._

_"No!" Yelled Ana trying to claw out his face._

_The captain punched her in the face, "DON'T YA EVA' SAY NO TO ME YA FUCKIN' WENCH!" He yelled as he picked her up and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Luv ya're not gonna break free so jus give up!" He exclaimed as he dropped her and dragged her towards the room._

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Ana dragging her nails into the floorboard leaving clawmarks._

"NO! NO! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed angrily as she fought against him.

Jack lightly slapped her face, "Ana! Ana! Calm down Ana!"

Ana's face was lightly sheated with perspiration as her mind slowly setled back into reality.

"Wha?" She asked drowsily as she looked around. She was no longer on the ship with David she was now in Port Royale with a frightened Jack and other townspeople huddled around her.

"Ana ya alright?" Asked Jack.

"Wha' happened?"

"I don't know, ya were strugglin against me an' then ya got all stiff and started sweatin' an sayin stuff an then ya started screamin' no." Explained Jack.

Ana shook her head lightly as she took slow breaths, "well I don't know wha happened eitha." She replied quietly.

"Well come on got ta get movin." He put his arm underneath her as they walked towards the end of the pier they climbed down a ladder into a rowboat.

"Does it happen alot?" He asked as he started rowing.

"Does what?" she asked eyeing the gentle greenish-blue waves roll against the boat.

"What happened at tha docks."

Ana thought back in her memory, "not one dat's crossed me mind."

"Look can we not bring it up again?" Asked Ana quietly.

"Good idea luv." Agreed a relieved Jack.

"Well wait till ya see tha Pearl." Said Jack changing the subject.

As Jack began to explain the Pearl like he usually did Ana carefully observed him while she tried to make it seem like she was interested in the ship. Every description that he would give his eyes would shine like diamonds. Since Jack was such a good storyteller he easily pulled her in and made her want to see it just as much as he did.

Suddenly Jack stood up, and the boat began to rock violent from his sudden movement almost overturning.

"Oi ya bloody idiot, ya almost knocked us ova!" She exclaimed angrily as she tried to steady the boat.

"Sorry it's just every time tha I see 'er I just can't help meself." He explained happily as he pointed out for Ana to see.

Ana looked out and saw a boat and knew that Jack was right in every description that he gave.

The ship was big and made with a dark cherry almost black finish that gave off a powerful but yet elegant look. The cannons in the lower section also added to the power of the ship.

As they got closer, Jack yelled out "Gibbs! Throw down a rope!"

Suddenly a rope appeared overboard for them to climb up.

"Ladies first." Said Jack bowing.

"So ya can get a look at me ass no ya first."

"Well then that means ya'll be lookin' at mine." He replied sarcastically.

"Fine then ya horses ass I'll go first," she turned towards the rope, "an don't be lookin at me ass." She stated over her back.

"Not if I can help it luv."

As she climbed up the rope, she looked behind her and saw that he was doing what she said and looking away while he climbed up.

Once on the ship she looked around and saw all of the crewmember's eyes focused on her. _Here we go again._ She thought with exasperation as one of the crewmembers stepped forward towards Jack. This man was older with graying hair that was held back in a ponytail along with gray bushy sideburns and a bit of a pot belly.

"Uh...Jack what's she doin here?" He whispered shrewdly eyeing her as he spoke.

"Ya know I can hear ya!" she angrily replied.

"She's tha crewmemba." Answered Jack.

"Wha!" Exclaimed the crewmembers in disbelief.

"Jack in case ya don't know..." Stated teh man.

Jack irritably sighed, "I know Gibbs, women are bad luck on ships."

"Well if ya happen ta know so much, then why is she up here?" He asked.

"Gibbs just cause I listen ta ya advice, that doesn't mean that I always take it."

Gibbs hurt by this, shut his mouth and nodded in agreement.

Jack turned to the rest of his crew, "well anyone else who has a problem with her now speak now or shut ya mouths!"

Nobody spoke out or said anything further, they just went back to work.

Jack turned towards Ana, "let's see where we can put ya." He replied looking around.

After looking around he spotted the crow'snest.

"Well for right now ya'll have ta ta work tha crow's nest."

"Fine with me." Said Ana as she walked over to the crow's nest.

"I'll send someone over ta bring ya down."

"Alright." She said climbing up the ladder.

Wow! Thought Ana as she climbed up the ladder, _Jack's a different person once he's on The Pearl. Well that's gotta be the case, you can't be the same person if you want things to go the way you want them to._

Up on the crow's nest Ana looked around her, nothing but the sea surrounding them. Being up here made her forget all about her problems and every other felling she felt. _I'm just one with the sea. No need to worry about the past, dad, ...or Jack._

Ana reached into a knapsack that she had brought along with her and picked out a telescope to look out on. Slowly she lost track of time as she looked out to the sea, or daydreamed.

"Ana!" Yelled out a voice.

Ana leaned over the crow's nest to see who it was, it was Gibbs.

"Wha!" She called out.

"Dinna time!"

Ana climbed down the pole and follwed Gibbs into a large room where there was a large table with plates placed around the table along with little chairs.

All of the chairs were filled except for two and Gibbs picked one near the end of the table while Ana chose the chair by Jack. Did they do this on purpose, or did this happen by fate? Thought Ana as she sat down.

"So how wuz ya first day?" He asked.

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "couldn't complain."

Soon a man with a bald head appeared and placed a plate and a bottle of rum before her. The plate looked as if someone had thrown up on it. Ana looked around her and saw that everyone else was wolfing down their food.

Ana took a bite and had to prevent herself from gagging. The food was terrible, but what did she expect? Sucking up her pride she finished the rest of her food and then reached over for the bottle of rum and chugged it down. She closed her eyes in relief as the warmth in her belly made her forget about the awful tasting food.

Jack looked over at Ana and saw her chugging the bottle and not stopping. He and the rest of the crew watched her with amazement. Jack was suprised because he had never seen someone chug down a whole bottle of rum like she was doing. _She's come a long way from tasting it for the first time._

Ana opened her eyes and saw everyone watching her before quickly focusing back on their own plates and bottles.

"What?" She asked Jack.

"Nothin." He mummered as he took a sip from his bottle.

After dinner everyone returned to their stations which meant Ana returned to the crow's nest to watch the area for any threats. After what had seemed like hours her eyes began to get heavy. She tried making herself stay awake, but soon darkness enveloped her.

At 2 a.m. Jack motioned Gibbs over, "Gibbs, take the wheel for a moment." He ordered.

"Aye Cap'in." Agreed Gibbs.

"Look Gibbs." Jack turned towards Gibbs, "about this mornin..."

Gibbs waved a dismissive hand, "don't even worry bout it Cap'in. It's all wata under the bridge as they say."

Jack eyed his first mate suspiciously, "ya sure?"

"Of course, I've known ya long enough ta know when ya're serious and when ya're not."

Jack smirked, "is it tha easy ta tell?"

"Ta me it is."

"So where ta next Cap'in?" Asked Gibbs as he started steering the ship.

"Tha's for me ta know an for ya ta find out." He teased.

Gibbs chuckled as Jack started to walk away, but then he stopped and turned around.

"Oh Gibbs."

"Hmm?" Gibbs turned away from the steering wheel to watch his captain, the young man that he had helped and watched turn into a man.

"Wha' do ya think bout tha new crewmemba Ana?"

"Well so far she's not bad for a girl," Remarked Gibbs, "we'll find out how good she is when we have ta fight."

Jack nodded as he walked away, Gibbs was right so far she was doing a good job, but she hasn't been put under any fights that they have seen.

Jack walked over to the crow's nest.

"Ana!" He called out.

Silence answered him so he called out again.

"Ana!"

Once again no one answered him so he climbed up, when he got up there he saw Ana curled up in a ball fast asleep.

Jack smirked as he picked her up.

Ana stirred for a few minutes, but she never woke from her slumber.

Jack slung her over his shoulder as he took extra care in climbing down the ladder.

Once again Ana stirred to where she was leaning against him.

As he went into the crewmember's quarters, he laid her down gently into her hammock.

Ana looked angelic in the hammock. Her face portrayed such tranquility and calmness which was unusual for Jack because he was used to seeing her in some sort of fowl mood. Looking at her now brought back memories of the past where she was innocent once again and she was his.

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his tangled mass of hair, _Damnit! I thought I had gotten her out of my mind, but here I am staring at her while she sleeps, why couldn't the past have died off when she left all those years ago?_

Jack shook his head as he walked towards the entrance, _well tomorrow's another day, another day to try and forget about everything and move on with life._

**A/N: okay this was really weird, but when I was typing this last part about Jack putting Ana in her hammock and thinking about her Hoobastank's "The Reason" came on My Yahoo Music Radio...talk about weird...and yet cool at the same time. Happy Father's Day to all the reviewer's dads out there. Last night I had to work so I didn't review, but I did today so here ya go. Anyways see ya in chapter...23!**


	23. Mad World

Chapter 23

Ana finally got the chance to prove her worth about two weeks later. Whie up in the crow's nest, she spotted a far away object. Looking into the telescope she saw that this wasn't like ordinary pirate ships, this was a mercenary ship one of the rare treasure ships still sent over to the Caribbean by power hungry European countries. Mercenary ships were every pirates dream to al least plunder from one.

"Gibbs!" She yelled over the railing, he saw nothing but water, "are ya sure?"

"Yea I'm sure."

Gibbs walked over to where Jack was and relayed the message.

"Really, interesting." Stated Jack as he peered at the sea, "tell tha men ta get ready." He ordered as he focused on what to do. Sea battles were like a game of chess, you had to move in all the right places, one wrong move in the slightest fault and you were done for.

"Get ready!" Ordered Gibbs to anyone within the range of his voice.

Even though Ana was in the crow's nest way up, she had seen the ship so she knew what was coming.

She pulled out her gun that was hidden in her holster on her thigh and her knife which was on the other side of her holster.

As the ship got within visible range The Pearl started firing its massive cannons at the advancing intruder.

The mercenary ship like most mercenary ships at the time had developed a defensive system from years of fighting with pirates locally in Europe or over in the Caribbean or other foreign countries. In retaliation the mercenary ship fired back trying to aim for the Pearl's flank.

Ana and the other crewmembers scurried down to the bottom level to refill the cannons.

"Fire!" Commanded Ana.

Normally they wouldn't listen her, but when in battle all the rules that you usually follow go out the window.

After a few shots, she and a few others rushed back upstairs just in time to help fight off some of the mercenary pirates that had swung over from their ship trying to overtake the Pearl.

Ana clashed knives with a pirate with a dark blue bandanna, green eyes, and burnette hair. She tried aimingfor his throat, but he deftly deflected her thrust. He in turn aimed for her stomach, if she hadn't turned by a few inches he would've gotten her. As his arm went past her, she stuck her knife into the end of his neck right where the vertebrae connected to the neck; it was a painful manuever that she had learned in Bogota.

Before that body fell a black haired man with brown eyes came after her next, but one quick shot from her pistol stopped him dead in his tracks because of the bullet landing right in between his eyes. That shot had taken years to land in Chile.

She looked up and saw Jack fighting well against a red haired pirate with his sword, but what he didn't know was that there was a big bald headed man sneaking up behind the both of them.

Ana took aim and fired hitting the big man in the chest.

Jack turned aroound which gave the red head a free shot at him, which he took by cutting Jack across the arm.

Jack quickly pulled out his gun and shot the man who thought he had the upper hand.

Their eyes met for a quick second and Jack gave a quick nod of thanks before he fell back into battle once again with another man.

Ana saw a few of her crewmembers gaining up on others so she helped them out until there wasn't much on their ship.

"Follow me ya yellabellies ta victory!" She exclaimed as she pointed her knife forward towards the rest of the mercenaries that were left on the other ship.

Ana looked crazed as she slashed or shot through each of her enemies. They just couldn't seem to touch her as her mind slipped into the subconscious where it wasn't connected with her body so she couldn't feel any pains from a punch or a grapple or any other move of that nature.

After stabbing a man in the chest with her knife, she spied the captain of the ship not too far from her as he stabbed one of her crewmates in the shoulder.

She ran through the crowds of men to get to him.

The captain saw her coming out of the corner of her eye and blocked her attack with his knife. she then tried to shoot him but he also pulled his grin out at the same time that she did and this caused them to knock their guns to a corner of the ship. She tried to punch him, but he blocked it with his hand. One of his many punches that he threw connected with her jaw, but that was the only punch that really landed. Once they tired of using their fists they resorted back to using their knives. Their fighting style was different from among the other pirates, the captain's was sophistciated but yet deadly while Ana's had finesse and was dangerous. He once again aimed for her throat, but Ana moved so he missed. She dug her heels down and aimed her shoulder at his stomach and ran forward knocking him down. Once knocking him down, she took her knife and stuck it in his shoulder. Blood poured forth from his shoulder like waterworks splattering her clothes and a bit of her face like the warpaint seen in the Native Americans of North America. A yell so ferocious leapt forth from the captain's throat that it didn't even seem human like. He tried to grab at Ana with his free hand, but with the way how she had positioned her knife he couldn't move.

Ana looked around to see where everyone else was at. There was more of Pearl crewmates than mercenary crewmembers. Ana raised her hand up and the other crewmembers looked up also. Once noticing that they had outnumbered the mercenaries, a great cry of victory rang out in their throats. The cry was so loud that Jack who had just stabbed a man in the chest looked up suprised.

He saw who was making the cries and heaved a sigh of relief.

As he walked over he noticed that the captain and what was left of his crew was tied together to a mast.

The Captain stared in disbelief as Jack approached him.

"Can...it be?...Word is ya're...ya're..." He said in disbelief.

"Wha?" Asked Jack as he got close to him, "ya thought I wuz dead?"

The captain nodded his head in mute agreement.

Jack chuckled a bit as he brought the knife out and lightly touched the captain's face.

"Well maybe I am, maybe ya're in hell already mate."

The captain's eyes widened in horror at what he said.

"Who captured this man?" He asked his crew.

Ana looked around to see who would step up and say that they did it.

When no one spoke she stepped forward.

"I did it." She admitted.

Jack and the rest of the crew eyed her suspiciously.

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, "ya don't think I did it?" She asked angrily.

The other crewmembers looked away while Jack held Ana's gaze.

"It's not tha I don't trust ya luv, but taking in da size of ya---"

Ana walked up to him and slapped him.

"Don't eva doubt me!" She angrily exclaimed as she stormed off towards the Pearl.

Jack watched her as she stormed off Women, can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Ya know she right," Admitted the mercenary captain, "she's got soem of da best moves I've eva seen anyone do before."

Jack realized the mistake in underestimating Ana, he turned back around but she was gone.

Jack sighed as he turned back around.

"Search tha ship for any goods, an' when ya find some bring 'em back on da ship. When ya're done, cut down their masts and take all der weaponery." Ordered Jack as he headed back over to the Pearl.


	24. Groping Passions and Helathy Arguments

Chapter 24

He looked around for Ana and found her in the kitchen area sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Ya know some wata will clear tha right up." He sarcastically stated about her bruises and the blood on her face.

"I have nothin ta say ta ya Jack Sparrow."

"Look Ana I didn't mean..."

"Where tha bloody hell do ya have tha balls ta tell me wha I can an' can't do ya son of a bitch!" She asked as she slapped him upside the head.

"Okay look I may have deserved that one." He tried apologizing once again.

'Ya deserve a lot worse is what ya deserve." She retorted as she grabbed a rum bottle.

"Ana I just wanted to make sure..."

"So what finally made ya change ya mind?"

"When tha cap'in of da otha ship said ya wuz right." Said Jack.

"Oh so ya took someone else's word ova mine!"

"No it wasn't like tha."

"Oh really," she said as she folded her arms over her chest, "den wha' wuz it like?"

Jack smirked, "ya're really makin this hard for me aren't ya?"

"Well," remarked Ana slyly as she gave a sideways glance at him, "ya didn't think it wuz gonna be easy did ya?"

"No my dear when I'm dealin wit ya, nothin' is easy."

Then their eyes met again and this time all kidding was gone from the both of them.

Ana got up, "don't think this doesn't mean ya're still in trouble."

Jack got up and walked towards her, "I know luv."

He got close to her, and Ana started feeling a bit uncomfortable so she tried to focus on something else.

"Ya're pretty good with a sword." She complimented.

"So are ya." Replied Jack as he got closer to Ana's face.

Oh god he's gonna kiss me! Thought Ana worriedly.

Thinking that he was gonna kiss her Ana started having a mental panic attack, she tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm to keep her in place. Ana closed her eyes and she felt two wet fingers grace the side of her face.

She opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"I couldn't help meself luv, ya had some blood on ya face and I felt I had to clean it off."

"Oh," she said a bit relieved and disappointed.

Jack smirked as he closed the distance between them and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Ana eyes opened wide in shock as his lips graced hers for just a second.

"If ya wanted it luv, why didn't ya ask?"

Ana was speechless, in all of her 10 years on the sea there was only one Jack Sparrow. He could infuriate her one moment, and then shock the hell out of her with a stupid ass comment or be a total sweetheart.

"I didn't ask for it." She replied gruffly.

Jack thinking that she was upset with him was about to up and leave, when Ana pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Jack was caught off guard a bit by the forcefulness of the kiss, but then he got used to it, and even battled with her tounge for dominance.

Ana moaned a bit into his mouth, enojoying the little tuggle of dominance between the both of them.

Jack meanwhile ran his hands through her hair enjoying the feel of it.

After a few minutes of tounge swapping enjoyment Ana pulls away realizing the error of her fallacy.

"Oh god what've I done?" She asked in horror.

"Only what ya've been wantin ta do luv." Said Jack as he brought her in for another deep kiss.

Ana was lost in the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away once again to where their faces were a few inches apart.

"Jack we can't not again." She said as Jack trailed his hand down the side of her face.

He definitely wasn't making this easy for her.

"No stop." she commanded.

"why?" He asked playfully as he continued his trail down her throat to the top buttons of her shirt.

Ana could feel herself starting to blush, should she stop him or let him continue with his lil' quest that he was on?

Before she could make a decision the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted their quiet lil' moment.

They jumped apart and saw Gibbs watching them with a bit of a frown on his face.

"Cap'in tha crew is waitin' for ya on the deck."

Jack knew that the crew was more busy about splitting their treasure, but he followed Gibbs nonetheless.

As Jack passed by Ana, he whispered into her ear, "we'll talk about this lata luv."

Ana let out a slight smirk from the warmth of his breath upon her ear, but her face instantly became void of emotion as she nodded her head in understanding as she watched the both of them disappear out the kitchen door.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Gibbs turned towards his captain, "Cap'in, ya need ta end this now, romance has no place on a pirate ship."

Jack turned as they watched Ana help out some crewmembers tie a sail down, "I would if I could Gibbs, but it doesn't seem that Lady luck is done with us yet."

After that he walked over to the steering wheel to steer.

The rest of the day went naturally good, since the capture and plunder of the mercenary ship the crewmates were now accepting of Ana and even included her in many of the things that they did when they weren't busy working or fighting.

Even though she had gotten along great with the crew, the one person she still couldn't really trust herself around was Jack. Ever since that day in the kitchen, her mind would constantly drift back to him even when she was busy working. She hated to admit it, but she really enjoyed it when he was kissing her especially when his tounge was in her mouth massaging hers. Damn him. Cursed Ana mentally when she knew that she didn't mean it. How could she blame him when she was just much to blame as he was. So from that day when they kissed, Ana tried her best to make minimal contact, but that became difficult about 2 weeks later.

Later on that day Jack decided to have a little chat with Ana.

"Ana!" Called out Jack from the bottom of the mast where the crow's nest was.

"Wha?" She asked bending over to see her captain from atop the crow's nest.

"Come down, I need ta talk ta ya."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Whispered Ana to herself when a memory popped into her head about when they had one of their arguments at her house the night before she left.

"Just come down." Said Jack.

Ana rolled her eyes as she climbed down.

"What is it?"

"Come with me."

"Ta where?"

"Ta me captain's quarters where else can we talk in privacy?"

Ana eyed him suspiciously, "Not ta be mean Cap'in, but I just don't think that right now we should be talkin' in quarters apart from tha othas."

"Why not? Since I'm tha cap'in I'm sure that they'll understand."

"I highly doubt that." she said.

"Why don't we talk lata on tonight?"

"I don't think ya're in tha position ta be makin' decisions luv." He looked up at her.

Ana matched his gaze without breaking a sweat or giving in, "trust me Cap'in," she said still staring at him, "it'll be betta for everyone if we meet lata on tonight."

After staring at each other for a few minutes, Ana saw something change in Jack's eyes but before she was able to think twice on it, it was gone.

"Alright luv, tonight we'll meet at tha wheel." He said walking away.

Ana just watched him for a few minutes before climbing up the mast back up to the crow's nest.


	25. Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Chapter 25

Nightime fell upon them quicker than Ana had hoped, because she knew that once nightime came upon them, then she would have to see Jack again the one thing that she was looking the least forward to.

Up in the crow's nest, Ana took out her pocketwatch once it was dark and looked at the time, luckily the stars were out so she could see what time it was. It was 3 am.

She sighed a bit as she climbed down the crow's nest. Once down she looked around and noticed that many of the crewmembers had retired for the night. Only about 3 or 4 were still up because they were assigned the night shift earlier which they rejoiced in because that meant that they got a bit more sleep.

Ana saw Jack steering and made her way over.

Jack saw her and turned towards her smirking.

"Ana luv," he lively greeted as he turned to face her, "so nice of ya ta join me tonight."

"Right," mummered Ana wanting to get this over with, "so what was tha reason tha ya called me ova cap'in."

Jack chuckled a bit, normally he would want his crewmates to call him Captain but when she said it just didn't sound right to him.

"No need for formalities right now Ana, ya can call me Jack if ya want."

"It be best if I call ya Cap'in."

"why?" He asked wanting to play with her.

"Because..." Ana paused, Oh you bastard, she scoffed he was playing a game with her.

"Because that's what ya are, ya're a Cap'in."

"Well yes I may be a Cap'in, but I'm still a man underneath it all luv, I still make mistakes, and I have needs." When he said needs, Ana saw something like hunger flash across his face a bit looking at her. The weight of his gaze made Ana feel a bit uncomfortable so she looked away.

"Well that may be true Cap'in, but none tha less here ya're a cap'in and ya're gonna have ta calm ya needs, whateva those may be until ya get ta a port to put those on some fortunate lass." She hadn't meant to say that, but it came out.

Jack's face changed to one of somber understandment. He dropped the game and got down to busines.

"Well tha reason that I called ya down here is because I wanted ta promote ya ta first mate."

Ana whirled around facing Jack shocked, "but that's Gibb's job!"

"I know, but I think ya earned it from the mercenary fight a few weeks ago, and ya exude leadership when I see ya with tha rest of tha crew."

"Does Gibbs know bout this?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Well what'd he say?"

"He said it wasn't a problem."

"But yet he has a problem with women bein' on a pirate ship." Stated a skeptical Ana.

"He doesn't consida ya a woman so much anymore as a crewmate."

Ana nodded her head a bit.

"So what do ya say luv?"

"Do I get more time?" She asked feeling a bit rushed.

"No ya have by tha end of our conversation ta come up with an answer.

Jack was a shrewd businessman, but no shrewder than many of the businessmen she had dealt with before.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Good."

They both stood there in silence Ana by Jack who was steering.

"Well..." He asked after a while.

"Well what?" She asked.

"What do ya say?"

"About what?" Asked a confused Ana.

"About whether or not ya wanna be me first mate or not?"

"I thought ya said wait until tha end of tha conversation."

"This is tha end of tha conversation." He said.

Ana tried to buy herself more time, but she saw by the look on Jack's face, that wasn't gonna happen.

"Alright I'll do it." She agreed.

Jack smirked, "good, now take tha wheel for a bit will ya luv."

Ana took tha wheel and could see why Jack loved steering. It made one feel as if they were the king or queen of the world. A while back she had enjoyed the same feeling on her own ship, but some man had come by one night about 6 years ago and had stolen her ship from her.

Ana's face darkened a bit at the remembrance of the thief who stole her ship, if she had the ever had the chance she would get that bastard who stole her ship.

Jack saw Ana's face as it darkened a bit and got close to her, "somethin tha matta luv?" He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ana looked over and saw his concerned face watching hers and how close he had gotten to her. She shook her head quickly moving a bit from his touch and his gaze.

"Nothin." she mummered.

"There must be somethin luv if its got ya so quiet."

"Like I said before nothin, it's in tha past."

Jack could see that she obviously didn't wanna be bothered by him so he decided to drop it.

"Well..." Said Jack trying to break the silence once again, "I guess since ya're now tha official first mate, it's time for ya ta receive ya first piece of business."

"I thought ya said tha was tha end of tha convesation when I decided ta be first mate."

"Well I lied."

"How convenient." She mummered.

"There's an island that I want us ta check out soon," he said pulling out a map. The map was a bit yellowed, but it was still a good map nonetheless.

Ana grabbed the map and spotted an x by one of the countries Antigua.

"It's near Antigua on an island called Edisto Island, not many people know of it."

"How'd ya hear of it?" Asked Ana.

"From a friend of mine."

"Why this place?" She asked tapping her finger on the x.

"Because I've heard of the glorious amount of treasure that was stached on that island."

"Okay so let me get this straight, ya heard of this island from a friend called Edisto Island and ya wana go check it out because of tha unimaginable supposed treasure that's up there?" Summarized Ana.

"Tha's basically it in a nutshell." He said.

"Jack how do ya know if wha ya friend said is true? Wha if tha treasure isn't there? What if this place doesn't exist?"

"Well tha's just a chance we're gonna have ta take luv." He said looking at her.

Ana met his eyes once again and saw the determination in his eyes, and she knew that he had already made his decision.

"Yea." She agreed eyeing the map once more before giving it back to him.

"Well where ta next Cap'in?" She asked focusing once again on the sea in front of them.

"Tortuga for a bit of a stay and then off we head towards Edisto Island."

Ana nodded as she continued to steer the ship.

"Alright I'll leave ya in control right now while I go get some sleep. I'll be back in 2 hours." He said as he started to walk off.

Normally Jack didn't trust many except for Gibbs of control of the Pearl for a bit, but he believed that Ana had earned that trust.

Ana turned around to face him once more before turning back around to steer the ship. 


	26. Now This Is What I Call Life

Chapter 26 

Ana looked arond shocked, "this is tha famous Tortuga?"

Jack moved aside as a drunk stumbled past them, "well it's not in it's heyday luv, but it's still a home away from home."

Once they reached the docks, the group split up and went into different bars. All that was left was Ana and Jack.

Ana started to walk towards the bar, she really wanted to get drunk when Jack called her.

"Ana!"

Ana dropped her head and sighed in annoyance, "yes cap'in?" she asked in annoyance as she turned around.

"We need ta talk." He said as he led her towards a bar. Over on another side of town Aaron Rossen, one of the crewmembers of the Pearl stood on the side of the road.

"Come on! Come on!" He exclaimed angrily looking around nervously, "I wanna get this ova wit' so I can go 'ave a drink."

Suddenly a carriage pulled up and the curtains pulled back revealing Madeline.

Madeline wasted no time in getting down to business.

"When did you get in?" She asked.

"About an 'our ago."

"Where did he go?"

" 'e went in a bar." Said Rossen rubbing his arm.

Madeline annoyingly sighed, "which bar?"

"I didn't really look." He answered gruffly.

Suddenly two hands reached out and grabbed his shirt collar and roughly pulled him against the carriage.

This time a man's face appeared. His light yellow skin paled in compared to Aaron's tanned skin. His green eyes flashed maliciously as he once again pulled him against the carriage.

"The lady asked you a question, which bar did he go into?"

Aaron fearful of being crashed back into the carriage again yelled out weakly, "I rememba now! I rememba...it wuz tha drunken monkey!"

The man roughly dropped Aaron on the ground while the woman dropped a sack of coins next to him.

"Thank you for your troubles." She said emotionlessly as the carriage sped off.

Aaron dusted himself off and checked himself for any broken bones. His cheek was cut, he had bruises on the side of his head, and he think he might have bruised a rib, but other than he was fine.

As the carriage sped down the road Madeline leaned back against the seat and sighed contentedly to herself, _I think I'll drop in and give Mr. Sparrow a visit_.

The man looked over at her, "you think maybe ya're takin' this a bit too far Maddie?"

"No," she snapped, "I've been waiting too long to have this, and I'm not gonna let you or anyone else fuck this up for me!"

"You're a spoiled bitch you know that Maddie." Remarked the man.

"Oh yeah that may be so, but at least I still got mine, what about you?" she retorted.

"That was in the past, I've moved on." He stated simply.

"And you say I'm crazy." She said as her voice drifted away while she looked out the window at the rolling countryside.

The man's eyes flashed in anger as he trapped her against one side of the coach.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed in what appeared to be a mixture of anger and fear.

"I'm not crazy." He said never raising his voice.

The both of them fell into silence the only thing filling the silence was the continuous monotone of the carriage as it sped off towards Tortuga.

Over in the Drunken Monkey Ana and Jack were sitting at a table together near some decent candlelight.

"So cap'in wha' do we need ta talk 'bout?" Asked Ana as they ordered some drinks.

"I wanna talk ta ya bout Edisto Island."

"Wha? Dat's all we've been talkin' bout for tha pas' month." Complained Ana.

"Well wha do ya suggest we talk bout luv?" He asked curious.

"I don' kno' ya hopes, ya dreams, yar aspirations, anything besides bloody piracy." She said as the barmaid came back and served them their drinks.

They were silent for a few minutes while they drank a couple of drinks.

After about their sixth glass Ana and Jack were starting to feel a little buzz from the alcohol.

And for no apparent reason Ana stood up.

"Wha's tha matta?" He asked confused.

She turned and faced him slowly smiling, "nothin' really," she whispered into his ear, "jus wanna go swimmin tha's all, care ta join me cap'in?"

Jack's senses which were already tweaked by the alcohol were now intensified by the warmth of her breath mixed along with the rum and the husky sensual tone of her voice.

Jack raised his eyebrows in suprise at her suggestion, "are ya flirtin' wit me Miss Ericson?"

Aan steadied herself because she was a little tipsy. "No cap'in it's only a friendly invitation tha I come before ya."

She's quite attractive when she's a little drunk. He thought with amusement.

"As ya say Cap'in, do we 'ave an accord?"

"Yea I do believe we 'ave an accord," he said shaking her hand, "when are we gonna go swimmin?"

Ana bit her bottom lip in thought, " 'ow bout tonight?"

"Tonight?" Jack eyed her skeptically as if she was crazy, "Ana tha wata is probably freezin' cold."

Ana got close to his face, "sometimes" she said softly as she trailed a finger down his face, "ya 'ave ta take a chance in life."

Jack smirked at her, "strange of ya ta say tha 'cause as I recall ya neva took a chance in ya life."

"Well I'm all grown up now Mista Sparrow, things are very different." she said sensually as she got up and walked out the door.

After walking to the end of the pier she turned around and wasn't suprised to see him not too far behind her.

They both took off their shoes and vests and stood on the edge of the pier.

Ana turned towards him, "ya ready?"

Jack smirked, "I'm always ready luv."

Ana paused for a second thinking about what he said before shaking her head slightly.

"Ok, we swim from 'ere ta tha docks."

"Sounds good ta me."

"Ok ready...go!" She yelled as they dived into the water.

At first it felt as if her body was going to freeze, but soon her body got warm and used to the water with each stroke cooling her. The truth was she hadn't really been swimming in about 2 years and her lungs showed that, they felt like they were on fire, but she willed herself further. At first she was in the lead, but then it seemed as if he had been waiting for her to pass him, but towards the end she won.

Ana's head emerged from the water as she looked around to find Jack, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Jack," she asked nervously as she looked around.

Suddenly he came up and pulled her down with him into the water.

When they arose again they were trying to dunk each other under the water.

After they played for a few minutes longer the both of their heads emerged from the water admist sputtering coughs and laughs. The both of them resembled wet dogs.

"Jerk." she said as she splashed him.

Jack pretended to be offended, "I'm a jerk!"

"Yes ya're a jerk." she repeated.

"If I'm such a jerk then why are ya so attracted ta me?" He asked as he flopped on his back and started backstroking.

Ana thanked god that it was dark because a light blush spread across her face.

She turned towards him and frowned, "wha makes ya think tha I'm attracted ta ya?"

"Well one tha kiss in tha kitchen."

Damn him thought Ana angrily, he's gonna hold that over my head probably as long as we live.

"Two tha time in tha bar when ya were flirtin' wit me, an' three no woman can resist Jack Sparrow's charms."

Ana rolled her eyes, "Oh please seems ta me someone's a bit too full of themselves."

"I'm not full of meself," objected Jack, "I'm jus' very observant of these things luv." He said swimming close to her.

Ana began to feel a bit nervous even though her face didn't show it.

Jack sould sense her nervousness as if it was a faint scent.

"ya nervous?" He asked teasingly.

"Bout wha'?" She asked with a frown on her face.

"We're 'ere alone by ourselves, things can 'appen."

Ana got his suggestion, but decided to keep her mouth shut because whenever she opened her mouth to say something to him he usually turned it to something suggestive.

"Ah," sighed Jack, "playin' tha silent type are we? I kno jus' 'ow ta bring ya out of ya shell."

Jack pulled her to him and kissed her. At first she put up a fight against him _this wasn't supposed to happen_ she thought as she once again to fight him. She didn't know if it was the water, the rum, or his lips, but she began to calm down. Then he slipped his tounge into her mouth first gently grazing her bottom lip and then mixing with her tounge. At first Ana was shocked, but then her tounge met his in mutual bliss. His kisses were a relief to her. Too long had she been deprived of the type of kisses he was giving to her. His kisses were meaningful not the emotionless blank kisses she was subjected to.

His hands ran up her back and down to her hips where they comfortably stayed. They kinda stayed that way as the water brought them towards the docks. Once on the docks Jack found a ladder and climbed up helping Ana up. Ana's clothes stuck to her as if they were a second skin; Jack caught a sneak peek definitely liking what he saw. She's definitely changed in all the right places. He thought smirking as he grabbed a sail for the both of them.

He gently nudged her rib, when she looked over at him he gave her the sail, " 'ere ya go luv." He said looking away from her.

Ana couldn't help but say "awww.." she stepped close to his embrace where their bodies touched, "ya don' 'ave ta look away anymore."

Jack wrapped his arms around her to her hips, "ya sure ya kno' wha' ya doin luv?"

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I'm sure I got a pretty good idea."

And that was all he needed to hear as he kissed her.

"Now," explained Jack, "wha say ya an' I go back change clothes an' do somethin' like oh...I don' kno'...'ave a drink."

Ana nodded her head slowly, "yea I think tha would be a good idea."

As they walked down the street, Jack wrapped his arm around Ana, and for the first time in the 3 months since they had met again she didn't object, she just accepted by putting her head on her shoulder.

Madeline and the man that was in the carriage were walking when when she noticed the both of them. The way how he was holding onto her and the way how her head was on his shoulder made her face turn red with anger and jealousy. _That should be me_.She thought with wanting.

Madeline's hand which was wrapped around the man's shoulder began to shake violently and the knuckles on her hand turned white because of how tight her hand was grasping his arm.

"Careful darling." He advised gently, "you're likely to break my arm if you squeeze any tighter."

"Look at 'em." She vehmently whispered, "her holdin' on to his hand all helplessly. That should be me not that bitch."

The man tapped her hand lightly, "all in good time my dear."

As they passed each other Jack had a spark of recognition when he saw her, burt in his slightly ineabriated state he wasn't very sure so he stopped and turned around.

"Wha's tha matta?" Asked Ana concerned as she looked around.

"I though'..." He started as he watched the pair keep walking. _Was that Maddie?_ He thought, but then he shook his head slightly, naw that can't be her. He thought as he kept walking, "nothin' ".

Ana turned back around once again and eyed the retreating couple when they had passed by them Ana also had a bit of recognition as she passed them, but she shrugged it off thinking that it was the alcohol.

After walking for a little they stopped in a bar called the Devil's Advocate. Inside they went to a table and ordered some drinks, the atmosphere was as the last place had been: dark, dirty, and gritty but it semed as if this place had more of a darker nature by the deviant attitudes of the barmaids, prostitutes, and men.

After they sat down another pirate came stumbling over to their table. His skin was caked with dirt, his eyes were bloodshot red, and the smell of vomit and cheap whiskey flowed from his mouth every time that he opened his mouth.

"Adam?" He asked suprised as he looked at Ana.

Ana ignored him, but this gave him the incentive to keep talking to her.

"Adam, come on it's me Roberts...don' cha 'member me, ya were cap'..."

Before he could finish what he was saying Ana cut him off by turning around and angrily replying, "do I look like Adam ta ya? I'm a woman no' a man!"

Even though he found out she was a woman Roberts still didn't think about what she said. He grabbed her shoulder roughly, "come on cap'in.."

"If ya say one more word ta me I'll knock yar fuckin' lights out!" She warned pointing a finger in his face.

Well Roberts must have been piss drunk because he didn't heed to her warning. Ana turned around and clocked him in the face, once he fell to the ground she jumped on top of him but Jack pulled her away before she could land any punches on him.

"Ana!" He exclaimed as he pulled her back to their table, "wha's gon' inta ya? He wuz jus' a confused drunk."

Ana just stared at the man Roberts as some blood started coming from his head in a rivulet. Looking at him lying there brought another flashback upon her.

_Dirty sheets was what she felt as she awoke in the master's bedroom in a Virginian plantation that she was sold to. Anger was what she felt because not long after she had left David and the rest of the crew someone had sold her into slavery and she was taken to Virginia not even the second she stepped off the gangplank. In Virginia she was stripped of her clothing and forced to wear a potato sack dress, examined ,poked, and prodded like an animal and sold to the highest bidder a red faced and yellow haired man who was the richest slave owner in Virginia. He took her and a few other slaves he purchased to Brookewood. Once there she fell into the job of maid to the master's wife a plain but kind woman from New Amsterdam who had never seen slaves until she came here. Well one day the master called her up to clean papers, which she was thankful cause she thought that he was going to rape her._

_After finishing up cleaning, Ana wiped the sweat from her brow, "masta ya got any wata?" she asked settling down into the southern slave accent._

_"Why yes my dear it's ova there in tha pitcha." He replied pointing over into a dark area of the room._

_Ana started to feel nervous, "cain't cha bring it ova 'ere masta."_

_"No I fear it's nailed ova ta tha floor."_

_Now she definitely didn't wanna stay around, she took 1 step backward and he took a step towards her._

_She turned around and tried to run for the door, but he was faster than her and caught her before she could make it to the door._

_He dragged her into the dark area where his bed was and Ana thought she was in hell. Sure thecaptain had raped her, but it was because she had beat the shit out of a guy for making racial slurs at her and touching her. With the master there was no need for an explanation and this was of the norm so she couldn't question it._

_She tried to scream but he choked her until she almost suffocated and then dropped her to the ground._

_She grabbed her throat coughing and gagging, "cain't 'ave a pretty lil' thang like ya dyin on me. Oh no I paid too much fa ya an' I plan ta use every penny." He replied smiling maliciously as he threw her on the bed._

_Ana tried to scramble off the bed, but he secured her with one knee while his hands had ripped off the buttons on her outfit exposing her breasts. He roughly grabbed her breasts and pinched them leaving marks then he bit her on the neck causing blood to leap out._

_Ana weakly yelled out in protest._

_"Tha's righ" he whispered into her ear his breath hot, "keep fightin' I like it when they put up a fight." He unbuttoned his pants and forced himself into her._

_This caused Ana to go beserk, she tried clawing his eyes out, but he just ignored it._

_After it was all over he rolled off of her._

_Ana rolled onto her side and stared out into the darkness **so this is to be my life**, she thought very depressed, **to be the whore of a plantation owner.**_

_As her eyes closed for just a second the voice of the master rang gruffly out disturbing her train of thoughts._

_"Get up ya're done."_

_Ana clasped the front of her dress together as she walked out of his room in shame._

_As she passed by a mirror, she stopped and took a look at herself. Her neck was dark red almost purple from where he choked her. Little rivulets of blood were rolling down her legs and started to from little circles of blood on the floor. Her breasts were red and bloody from all of the pinches he had put on there. As she looked in the mirror she made a promise to never let him rape her again even if she died trying, the thought of death was something that she had becomed accustomed to think about since she was a pirate and all._

_She went down to her cabin that she shared with a friend she had made named Tia Dalma who came from Haiti._

_Tia was in the kitchen section of their 1 room shack._

_Tia was about the same color as Ana and had dreadlocks that reminded her of Jack. The strange thing about her were the tatoos that she had all over her body. She said that it was something that every member of a tribe she had belonged to had gotten, but hers were special because hers had pictures of gods that only the shaman's of the tribe were able to have. Supposedly she said that she could see the future, and bring people back from the dead, but Ana had never seen her do it before so she didn't know whether to believe her or not._

_Ana came stumbling into their cabin, and Tia came rushing over to catch her before she fell. Tia saw her bruises and torn clothes and knew where she had been._

_Tia silenced her before she could get a word out, "Don' cha waste no more of ya energy, I kno where ya bin."_

_Ana gave a silent look of thankfulness. Normally others would've wanted to know more, but Tia was different from the others. The both of them were different because they had been free before so they knew what it was like to live the prosperous life while others only dreamed of having._

_Tia gave Ana a bath in some roots and herbs that she had gathered around the plantation. The water soothed Ana's bruises as she washed up and got dressed with the help of Tia. After an hour of taking a bath with Tia's mystical roots Ana was almost back to her normal self._

_"Tia I don' kno' wha ya put in tha bath but I feel great!" She exclaimed hoarsely as she spun around._

_Tia sweetly replied, "don' worry bout it," she answered with her thick Haitian accent, "ya're gonna get tru dis."_

_Ana turned around and met Tia's eyes and she gasped, because Tia's eyes had changed from brown to red, but these were not like glowing red they were more of a bloody red in the irises._

_Ana started to back away, but Tia's hand gently grasped her leg, "don' be afraid chile, it's jus mi eyes tha's all, see look." she urged as she blinked once more and they magically changed back to brown._

_"But 'ow.." asked a confused Ana._

_Tia just shrugged her shoulders, "I don' kno it seems like I been born wit it, it comes an' goes. Ova tha years I've learned ta control it." She explained._

_Ana still a bit freaked out, decided not to say much more about what happened. "Don' worry I got a plan tha's gonna get us out of 'ere." She said changing the subject._

_Tia glad that the subject had been switched away from her, frowned a bit, "an' jus 'ow ya plan gettin' us out of 'ere?"_

_Ana smirked, "a magician neva reveals 'is tricks."_

_Tia lowered her brows in confusion, but didn't say anything as she helped Ana finish getting dressed. After Ana was dressed she tried to help Tia make dinner, but she was shooed by Tia to go back to bed in order to gain strength._

_Ana mumbling trudged back to bed like an upset child who's been told to do their chores. As she laid down, she didn't know how tired she was because before she knew it she was fast asleep._

_About an hour later Anamaria woke up in a dark room. Normally this wouldn't seem strange to most people, but to Ana this was out of the ordinary becuase normally Tia would've left a light on in case she had fallen asleep, but that wasn't the case tonight. She looked over at Tia's bed and saw that she wasn't there._

_**Where's Tia?** Wondered Ana as she got up to look for her, but she found out that they weren't alone when a hand clasped over her mouth._

_Ana tried to move, but she was held back by a pair of hands, possibly a man's._

_Ana tried to move until she heard a voice speak out angrily saying, "Hold her down Jason."_

_Suddenly a light from a gas lamp came on and she saw that the master and the other plantation owners were in her bedroom._

_"Wha's goin on?" Demanded Ana._

_But no one answered her except for a hard slap across the face from her master that sent her reeling._

_"Shut up ya lowlife bitch!" He ordered, "ya don' 'ave tha right to speak to me."_

_Ana grasped the side of the bed but bit her lip angrily as she eyed her master with hatred burning in her eyes._

_"From wha' I gathered, you an' ya voodo bitch nigga friend 'ere are pirates. In Virginia we don't accept thieves and tramps."_

_"Tramps! I ain't no tramp! "Spat Ana._

_"Shut up nigger!" Retorted one of the other plantation owners as she was once again slapped hard across the face this time drawing blood on her lip._

_"Now for being a slave and a thief ya'll have ta be punished for such a heinous crime."_

_This time Tia spoke up from the chair that she was tied to, "are ya jus' mad tha' a woman has more powa than ya, or is it tha a 'nigga' as ya call 'er is makin' more money than ya eva dreamed of."She spoke with anger in her eyes._

_The master furious went over to her taking the candlestick holder from their endtable and started to beat Tia with it._

_Ana tried to rush out to her friend's rescue, but she was grabbed by two of the plantation owners._

_"Find the tallest tree you can and tie these two to it by the wrists." Ordered the master now beet red with anger._

_Tia and Ana were roughly grabbed and taken out of their house to an oak tree out at the end of the slave row. As they were being dragged along Ana looked out and saw the slaves watching them from the doorway of their shacks._

_"All slaves come out to the oak tree!" Commanded the master._

_Once there Ana and Tia were tied up with the same rope that was used by the horses to help plow the ground. As she looked out Ana saw all the slaves watching them as if they lived in a fishbowl._

_The master stepped in front of the both of them facing the slave crowd, "These two have committed a terrible crime and anyone who decides to become a pirate or get involved in satanic rituals such as vodoo or any other crazy nigger religion will suffer the same punishment as these two will!"_

_Ana could see the fear in the slave's eyes, and knew that becuase of the fear that the master had installed in them that many of the slaves would never leave this plantation, but in some she saw the flame of rebellion spark in their eyes, and knew that those would fight for their freedom even if it meant dying becuase those few were not afraid of death._

_Ana looked over at Tia whose eye was blackened, different parts of her face were bruised, and bits of her cheek were cut making her face look as if it had rained blood on her face._

_Tia looked over at her and smiled devishly revealing a mouth full of blood._

_The master and another plantation appeared on the stage smiling slyly._

_"Ya think this is funny ya son of a bitch!" She replied sarcastically, "ya really wanna kno' wha's gonna be funny?"_

_"Wha?" He asked annoyed._

_"When I kill ya an' watch ya body rot from tha sea where we'll be ridin' off." She replied smiling menancingly._

_The master furious reached out ripped Ana's shirt off and took out a bullwhip which he started whipping furiously._

_Ana tried to keep from yelling out as the whip started to tear into her flesh, but after about the tenth time she couldn't hold back any longer. Slowly she felt the blood start to run down her back like water onto the stage mixing with the tears that were falling from her cheeks._

_She managed to look over and saw that Tia was being whipped the same way as her. Instead of tears that was flowing from Tia's eyes, blood ran from her eyes._

_The both of them were whipped for about another half hour until the master and the other plantation owner got tired. They were untied and dropped onto the floor of the stage like a sack of potatoes._

_As she laid there Ana weak from the whipping felt like her whole body was set on fire. She couldn't breathe, she tried to call out to Tia, but all that came out was screams from the tremendous pain._

_She tried to stand up, but the pain was too much for her and she fell on her back causing dirt to get in her wounds making her scream bloodcurdling screams._

_**Please god let me live long enough to kill the bastard who did this to us**. Begged Ana as she passed out._

_When she awoke it had been two days, but the pain was still hard to bear. She looked around and saw that Tia was sitting up in her bed watching her with concern in her eyes._

_Tia breathed a sigh of relief, "I taught ya almos' bit tha dust."_

_"No, I'm fine." Said Ana as she tried to get up._

_Tia stopped her, "no ya need ta rest."_

_"No," demanded Ana weakly, "I wanna see wha 'e did ta me."_

_Tia sighed as she helped Ana walk over to a mirror and gave her another mirror to look at herself with. Ana looked and saw that her back was messed up, the skin had been torn so bad that she could see her spine, but around the edges she could see that scars were starting to form which meant that soon the torn skin would become scars which would forever stay with her._

_Ana closed her eyes and sighed depressed._

_"Don' cha worry we gonna get tha son of a bitch." Promised Tia._

_Ana nodded slowly as she motioned for Tia to put her back in the bed._

_For the next 2 weeks Ana basically stayed in bed refusing to eat she let her anger be her medicine along with the herbal cream that Tia had conconted. After about 2 weeks a skinnier and much more vengeful Ana was walking around._

_Later on that night while everyone else was asleep, Ana woke up Tia._

_"Wha?" Asked Tia drowsily._

_"It's time ta go." Was all Ana said as Tia jumped out of bed._

_"Ya got tha knives?" She asked turning towards Tia._

_Tia pulled out some knives she had stolen from the kitchen which gleamed in the dark._

_"Good." Said Ana as they walked towards the barn where the master was checking his supplies._

_They snuck in the barn staying in the shadows so he couldn't see them. They watched him for a few minutes studying his movements before Ana nodded at Tia._

_Tia aimed and threw the knives which nailed the master's hands and legs to the side of the barn._

_"What the hell!" He exclaimed, Ana appeared and stuffed a piece of clothing in his mouth rolling it around with a piece of cloth to shut him up._

_"Shut up!" She yelled._

_When all was quiet she eyed him up and down with hatred and disgust, " 'ow shold we kill ya?"_

_The master's eyes opened wide with horror, "oh wha's tha matta?" Asked Tia sarcastically, "are ya afraid to die? 'Cause ya sure weren't afraid 2 weeks ago when ya were beatin' tha livin' 'ell out of us. It's Judgement Day."_

_" 'ow do ya think we should do it Tia?" Asked Ana, "should we shoot 'im?" Ana pulled out a gun and aimed it at his temple. The master flinched screaming muffled sobs into his gag._

_"Naw 'e don't deserve tha bullets."_

_"Ya're righ' 'ow bout we throw 'im in tha ocean?"_

_"Naw I wanna see him die."_

_"Me too." Agreed Ana._

_Tia's face brightened and she smiled devishly making her eyes turn red. The master's eyes widened once again in fear and horror as he saw her eyes change._

_"I kno' let's do wha' 'e did ta us."_

_Ana's eyes met hers and then turned towards him smiling devishly, "smashing idea my dear."_

_They removed the knives from him and he fell to the ground. He tried to stand up, but the knives had cut all the main arteries and veins that allowed him to walk. Ana and Tia laughed at him as they watched him trying to crawl away causing blood to shoot forth from their veins each time he tried to move._

_They grabbed him and dragged him to a spot in the middle of the barn trailing blood behind him. Ana found a whip in the barn and brought it forth._

_This time the master's turnk which was still moveable began to rock furiously back and forth as he tried to protest._

_Ana got down on the ground next to the master, "don' worry luv," she said mocking sincerity as she cupped her hand on his chin, "it'll all be ova soon, an' I promise it won't 'urt...too much."_

_The master began to cry as a laughing Ana got back up and joined Tia._

_Ana let Tia go first and she went at it for about a half hour, then she appeared before Ana all bloody and smiling evily._

_" 'ere ya go darlin."_

_"Thank ya Tia." Thanked Ana as the whip was handed to her._

_Ana walked slowly up to the master, the man that had raped her, had humiliated her for about a year and a half, had beat and whipped her almost to the brink of death. He was all bloody and slowly breathing. Ana took the whip and started whipping him with everything she had. Every time she whipped him, she wasn't exactly whipping him, she was whipping every person that had ever really done her any harm before. The blood enveloped her giving her the greatest feeling in the world. Soon she dropped the whip smiling contentedly and closing her eyes in sweet pleasure._

_Tia walked up to a bloody Ana, "ya done?"_

_Ana couldn't speak because she was so happy, she just shook her head side to side meaning she wasn't finished. She walked around the barn looking around until she found a hammer. She grabbed the hammer and walked towards him, it seemed like she was in a dream realm becuase this seemed to be too good to be true._

_Ana brought the hammer up above her head and saw now that he was barely breathing, no remorse filled her head as she looked at the man who was going to be the first person she had ever killed in her life "see ya in hell." she said slowly as she brought the hammer crashing down upon his skull. She heard his skull crash like a walnut ending the pain and torment that she had suffered for the past year and a half. Even though that he was dead this didn't stop Ana from bringing the hammer down upon his head over and over and screaming with each swing._

_Tia ran up to the screaming Ana who was fully covered in blood and wrapped her arms around her in motherly comfort. She ran a bloody hand through Ana's hair which had become sticky with blood as well, " 'e's gone now, we 'ave ta get out of 'ere."_

_Ana started to rock a bit back and forth her mind was somewhere else at the moment as she looked at her dead master._

Suddenly Ana was brought back to reality once again to where she was in Jack's arms, while his brown eyes were looking at her in confusion and concern.

"Luv wha's goin on wit ya?"

Ana tilted her head a bit and looked at him with a blank look on her face which frightened Jack even more, "wha do ya mean?"

"Did ya 'ave anotha flashback?" He asked.

Ana wasn't really paying attention as she was looking off in different directions.

Jack snapped his fingers in front of Ana's face which made her stare at his fingers finding new interest in them.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "ya're frightenin' me luv I think ya should lie down." He suggested.

Ana shook her head quickly, "no I'm fine really look." She said as she stood up and walked around for a bit before sitting down next to him.

Jack was still unsure, "I don' kno' Ana."

"Jack I'm fine." she assured him by cupping a hand on his cheek.

"Alrigh'." He said uneasily as he ordered some more drinks.

After about her fifth glass which so far has been about a total of eleven glasses Ana was definitely feeling light headed because she was officially piss drunk, but she didn't really show it.

She looked at Jack and warmly smiled. Jack scooted closer to her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why don' we go up to bed?" She suggested.

"Wow ya cut righ' ta tha chase luv." Stated a suprised Jack.

"Well isn' this wha ya've been wantin' for awhile?"

Jack smirked, "ya kno' this is wha I've been waitin for a long time."

Ana took him by the hand and lead him upstairs to where some bedrooms were at.

When they got upstairs they both were a bit drunk so they were stumbling a bit and trying to hold onto each other for support.

"Shh..." Said Jack trying to silence a snickering Ana as they selected a random room.

Ana anxious to get started, started whispering into his ear what she wanted to do to him at the same time that she was grabbing at his pants.

"Whoa! Calm down luv, let us get inta tha room first." He said excitedly as he tried to open the door.

"Well come on, I don' kno' 'ow much longa I wanna wait."

Suddenly Ana slapped her hand against her head, "I forgot tha rum, I'll jus' go back downstairs an' get us some."

Ana kissed him quickly, " Well hurry back." He said a bit ticked.

Ana smirked as she hurried down the stairs.

She went over to the bartender and ordered some drinks. After waiting for about 5 minutes she got her rum in a pitcher and was on her way back up the stairs trying carefully not to spill the pitcher. At the top of the stairs Ana cursed softly, "Damn! Now which room is it?" As she searched among them she found what she thought was the right room?" She knocked on the door and when the door opened she came in.

"Hey."


	27. Thoughts from an egomaniac

**Chapter 17**

Pain, pain was the first thing Ana felt as she awoke. She awoke to find herself in a semi-comfortable bed in a beige room. Sunlight was pouring in from the open window, but other than that the room looked kinda bland.

Ana shook her head a bit, "man wha' a night." She said to herself as she looked around the room, as she looked around she saw the form of a person turned away from her lying on the other side of the bed.

"Wha' tha 'ell?" She asked angry as she slightly nudged the person next to her.

The body turned over and she came to two conclusions, **A. **that it was a man, and**B.** that it wasn't Jack.

Ana scooted away from the body as he woke up.

He turned towards her, and Ana gasped in shock at who it was.

It was the man that she had met down in the docks in Port Royale with Elizabeth, _**What's his name?**_ Thought Ana hurriedly as her mind searched through the memory banks for his name. _**"John..Jacob..Jason?"**_

The man was just as suprised as her tried to scoot away, but he fell off the bed with a loud thump.

_**Oh God**_, thought Ana with worry as she rushed over to his side with the bedsheet wrapped around her.

She leaned over, "ya alrigh' ?" she called out.

James Norrington looked up at Ana, "yea I'm fine." He said as he slowly rose up, as he was getting up he managed to sneak a look at Ana without her knowing. The sheet was wrapped around her chest like a strapless top which gave him a good look at her slender shoulders and neck which he had kissed last night with a feverish passion that he had never really knew he had. He had come to Tortuga just because he was bored of hanging with the same boring friends that he usually hung out with and got drunk with so he came to Tortuga for a change of scenery. Once he arrived he rented the room before he went into some different bars flirting with some women hopefully to get some "female company" if you know what I mean putting it nicely. This wasn't a very difficult task to accomplish because of his good looks without his ghost-like white cakey makeup on his face that he usually put on for business purposes since he was second in command for the British Navy in the Caribbean. When he got the attention of one of the barmaids whom he had been flirting with most of the night he had proposed that they go up to his room, and the barmaid said that she would meet him up in a few minutes. So up James went and found his room, once in his room he fixed himself some drinks while he waited for the barmaid. After about his 8th or 9th drink, he heard a knock at the door and answered it to find the woman that he had met in Port Royale with Elizabeth. She was dressed in clothes that were a little damp from whatever she had done earlier that night. James could tell she was drunk by the way how she staggered and the smell of alcohol that emitted from her full luscious lips each time she spoke. She came in and immeadiately started kissing him before he could say anything, but it wasn't like he was complaining. Slowly he got used to feel of her damp body against his and amazed to how natural she felt against his body. It seemed as if she liked being in control because she was very aggressive in her tatics leaving many bitemarks and hickies on his neck and shoulders that were going to be very hard to explain to some of his coworkers. Even when they were in bed she was off in another world because she would call out someone else's name when he was fucking her. After it was all over she laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. She kept calling him by the name of Jack whoever that was, but it didn't matter to him he only cared about her.

James's eyes went down from her slender neck to the tops of her breasts which were showing almost looking as if they were about to spill out because of the pressure of her body against the bed and all thoughts escaped from his mind as he stared at her breasts for a few minutes before shaking his head up lightly and standing up careful not to drop the sheet that was wrapped around his hips.

Ana stared at him as he stood up scanning him up and down and her eyes stayed on his hips mainly his torso and crotch.

James saw her looking and laughed as she turned away with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't act shy, you weren't this way last night."

Ana spun around quickly with a frown on her face, "wait, wha?"

"Well yeah last night when you came into my room looking quite lovely and intoxicated."

"Oh shit!" Cursed Ana, she turned towards James, "sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be sorry."

Ana ran over to the side of the bed to grab her clothes. James frowned as he watched her get up.

"Got somewhere to go?" He asked as he sat indian style on the bed and watched her scurry back and forth trying to put on her clothes.

"Yea this wasn't supposed ta 'appen." She said putting on her pants which had dried up.

"Well alot of things weren't supposed to happen, but here we are."

"And here I must be going." She replied in a hurry as she pulled her shirt above her head.

"Well come here." He motioned towards her.

Ana eyed him suspiciously, "I promise I won't bite." He said.

Ana walked over to the bed and as she did, James pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

Ana pulled away from him and slapped him, "wha tha bloody 'ell is ya problem!" She demanded.

James rubbed his cheek, " this is to see if fate wants us to be." He explained.

"I don't get it." She said.

"Either one of two things will happen, one you remember that kiss I just gave you and when you leave here you won't stop forgetting about that kiss. Then whenever you're in Port Royale you'll look me up."

"Or..." Interjected Ana.

"Or you'll leave and forget all about me and what happened." He said simply.

"But I still don' even kno' yar name."

"See that's the thing just ask around in Port Royale I'm sure you'll find me."

Ana still eyed him unsure at what he was getting at.

"I really mus be goin'." She said very unsure as she walked towards the door.

James didn't move as he watched her walk towards the door.

Ana looked back around as she opened the door, "ya kno' this wuz jus' a one nigh' stand, I'll probably neva see ya again."

James didn't say anything, but Ana could sense a calming quality that seemed strange and interesting at the same time.

As she stepped one foot out the door, he spoke again, "the name's James, James Norrington."

Over in another bedroom.

Jack woke up with a pounding headache, he looked around and at first thought he was alone until he saw a person lying next to him in bed.

Thinking that it was Ana Jack wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on the neck.

"Wake up luv." He whispered into her ear.

The woman turned over and Jack was suprised to see Madeline staring back at him.

"Where's Ana?" He demanded as he scooted a bit away from her.

"Who cares where she is? Aren't ya happy to see me?" She asked nicely as she reached out for his hand which he moved away from as if she was acid. Madeline looked taken aback by her confused appearance.

"Jack why do ya act so coldly to a friend?"

Jack feeling kinda guilty for acting so badly, let Madeline touch his hand as she smiled sweetly.

"Now then, Jack how have you been lately?" Asked Madeline.

"Good I guess."

"Any captures lately that you wanna talk about?" She inquired kinda urgently sounding a bit desperate for his attention.

"Not really caugh' some ships, none really big an' no' many had a lot of treasure as tha first ship we caught a mercenary ship." He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" she asked feining interest.

"Tha' wuz a lil' after Ana came on, she's a really good pirate ya kno." He said looking over at Madeline who was trying to keep from giving a look of annoyance and disgust at the mention of Ana's name.

"Why don't we talk about something else." She said trying to change the subject, "wha do ya plan on doin next after ya leave Tortuga?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "I don' kno, maybe we might go to anotha island an' then maybe we might go check out tha island ya were talkin' ta me about."

"Well I kno' tha' tha navy will be more interested in tha case tha's goin' on in Haiti with the rebellious slaves and what with them causing havoc and other whatnot craziness."

Jack knew that Madeline's connections ran deep with her customers so he felt a lil' better that she told him that so that he could have a heads up for later on when they were sailing.

"Thank ya luv fo' tha' lil' bit of information, I just don' kno' 'ow ta thank ya." Thanked Jack as he rubbed her hand in friendly gratefulness.

Madeline took his hand and pressed it against her face, "there are other ways of thanking me." She suggested as she moved his hand to her breast.

Jack sighed as he removed his hand from her breast, it's not that he didn't like her, but it was just he wasn't interested.

"Madeline, do we 'ave ta 'ave sex every time we're together?" He asked.

Madeline pouted as she put her hands in her lap, "no, but I can't help myself, you're so good looking I can't help but show you how I feel." She said cupping her hand against his cheek.

Jack sighed, "look Maddie why don't we get dressed an' I'll take ya downstairs so ya can 'ave some breakfast."

"So that's it, you just fuck me and then ya leave me again!" She demanded.

"Now ya kno' tha's all I can offer ya luv right now, I'm focusin' more on me career than a relationship Maddie, an' I think our relationship is pretty good tha way cain't ya accept it tha way it is?"

"I do, but I mean I can't keep waiting on you forever Jack!" she retorted, "10 years, 10 fucking years I have waited by your side trying to accept it, but I'm tired of trying to play it your way I wanna take this relationship to the next level, and all I wanna know is another woman taking my place? Is another woman catching your eye the way I caught yours? Is another woman fucking you better than I do?" She asked getting flustered with each question she posed.

Jack sighed in mixture of anger and annoyance, he knew that it would come around to this. "The answer to your question is yes Maddie there are other women who are catching my eye, but I told you from tha beginning don't ask me for more than wha I can give ya, an' now ya're pissed off because anotha woman might 'ave attracted me affections? Madeline grow up, ya're 26 fuckin' years old, stop actin' like a teenager act like an adult an' accept tha fact tha maybe our relationship has matured ta one of not 'avin' sex so much."

Madeline stood there silently listening to him, "so ya've grown tired of me?"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and closed his eyes in annoyance, "Did ya jus' not listen ta a word I said! I said I don' think we should be 'avin' so much sex anymore maybe we could jus' sit down an' 'ave an honest ta god's conversation about somethin' not because ya get pissed off at somethin' I said."

Madeline looked down at the ground, she couldn't look at him _**God he's grown tired of me, just like that I'm yesterday's old news and now he's off chasing that Ana bitch!**_ Madeline frowned angrily at the thought of Ana.

Jack saw her frown and sighed, "come 'ere."

Madeline came out of her thoughts and walked over to him where his hand closed over her hand.

"Now ya kno' ya're me friend right?"

Madeline nodded slowly trying to understand what he was getting at.

"Well maybe we should jus stay friends for a while before we try goin back ta friends wit benefits luv." He suggested.

Madeline was devastated but she didn't show it as she smiled.

Jack smirked, "good, now tha' we're back on tha same page, I'm goin down ta get some breakfast, maybe lata if ya want we can hang out."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea." Agreed Madeline as they shook hands.

After that was done Jack got dressed and got ready to leave when Madeline called out.

"Well at least can I get a goodbye kiss...a friendly one?" She suggested.

Jack nodded as he bent forward and lightly kissed Madeline on the cheek.

Then he was gone.

Madeline with a frown on her face, walked over to where a panel of the wall was, and tapped on the wall. Suddenly the wall rose up and the Commodore that she had come to Tortuga with stepped out.

The Commodore noticed the frown on her face, "so what happens now milady that you're tearful charade didn't work?"

Madeline pushed him, "shut up." she said as she paced the floor biting her lip.

"What can ya tell me about this Ana girl?" she demanded.

"Well not much, she's managed to keep a low profile, but a couple of months ago I saw her in Port Royale outside of Crazy Eddie Edward Ericson's house." Admitted the Commodore, "maybe if we talk to him we might get some dirt on her." He suggested.

Madelyn shook her head, "Does the name Crazy Eddie ring a bell to you, he won't talk." Madelyn stopped and looked at the Commodore.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Unless there's a connnection of some sort between the two, why else would she show up out of the middle of nowhere after years on the sea and spend time at Crazy Eddie's unless..."She trailed off as she got lost in her thoughts.

Madelyn continued to pace the floor and bit her lip for a few minutes until an idea popped inside of her head.

"Uh...Oh, ya got tha' look in ya eyes, tha' must mean ya got a plan." Said the Commodore uneasily.

"Ya don't know how right you are." She said smiling evily at the plan that had hatched in her brain.

Out in the hallway after Jack had closed the door he saw Ana a little bit further down the hallway. He saw her disheveled hair and clothes and smirked.

"Rough nigh' luv?"

Ana turned around and saw Jack.

"Maybe why do ya care?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "no reason at all."

"Hey about wha 'appened las night." Started Jack.

"Wha are ya talkin' about?" Asked a confused Ana, "nothin' happened las nigh' between us. All we did wuz 'ave a couple drinks."

"An' then we both got a lil' drunk an' then ya started flirtin' wit me an' let's jus' say things got very interestin' after tha."

Ana looked at him shocked, and then shook her head, "real funny Jack, I guess then ya'll say we 'ad sex."

"No but we were close."

Ana looked at him confused, "ya're not kiddin?"

"Why would I be?"

Ana placed a hand over head, "okay we definitely don' need ta be spendin' anymore time togetha."

Jack caught her arm, "well tha's not possible cause ya're me first mate so we 'ave ta 'ave meetin's."

"Okay we'll 'ave our meetin's but then after tha' I'm goin' back ta work." She decided.

Jack shook his head lightly, "whateva ya say luv."

Ana frowned, "ya don' think I'm serious?" She asked angrily.

Jack didn't say a word as he started to walk down the stairs.

Ana walked down with him, " 'ow many days do we 'ave left 'ere?"

Jack thought for a bit, "about 2 or 3 days, but I'm goin' ta Port Royale this afternoon ta visit Liz an' Will care ta join me luv?" He asked.

Ana spun around, "Didn' I jus get finished talkin' ta ya about bein' alone."

"But ya 'ave me word tha nothin' will 'appen while we're there."

Ana rolled her eyes, "I 'ave tha word of a pirate, boy tha's real trustin."

"I am trustin," he insisted, "not once 'ave I broken me word."

"yea ya did."

Jack looked shocked, "when?"

Ana looked at him as if he was stupid, "supposedly wha 'appened las night."

"Whoa," said Jack, "ya started it luv, ya flirted an' I jus reacted ta wha ya were doin. Ya were tha one tha kissed me in tha kitchen, an ya were tha one tha suggested we go swimmin but I did kiss ya a couple of times."

Ana listened to his points of view and still didn't believe him. She sighed waving her hand, "whateva ya say Cap'in."

"So wha do ya say ya wanna go?"

Ana ran a hand through her hair, "well I do wanna go see me dad."

"Then good we'll leave out this afternoon, but firs I 'ave ta go meet Gibbs ta tell 'im tha we're leavin."

Ana stopped him, "maybe it would be betta if ya told 'im tha I was goin ta a friends house not too far from Tortuga."

Jack was confused, "why would I 'ave ta lie ta Gibbs?"

Ana once again gave him a look as if he was stupid, "ya kno' why."

Jack did understand, but he thought tha Gibbs would also, but then again he wasn't really so sure because that's what happened the last time he confided his trust in another pirate he ended up stranded on that godforsaken island for about 2 weeks supposedly given up for dead.

"Alrigh' I'll come up wit somethin." He said as he left to find Gibbs.

Ana left the bar and went to different shops looking at different things to buy.

As the hours passed Ana and Jack found things to amuse themselves with while they awaited for night to come on them. Jack told Gibbs that he was going to Port Royale to look for some supplies that Tortuga didn't have, and he said on a minor note that Ana was going to visit a friend in a city not too far from Tortuga. Gibbs at first eyed him suspiciously before believing him, what other choice did Gibbs have?

Soon night fell upon the city and Jack found Ana in the place that they had agreed upon.

"I managed ta get us a carriage." Said Jack as a modest looking hackney rolled around the corner towards them.

Ana nodded as she was the first one to get into the carriage. The seats were a bit stiff, but she would get used to it.

Jack followed in closely behind her making sure to sit on the other side of her. Even though the space was tight the only thing touching was their knees.

The carriage ride went well until they hita bumpy road. As they went justling around Ana and Jack were tossed around, after a few minutes of justling down the road the carriage once again hit smooth road. Ana was positioned beneath Jack who had Ana's legs wrapped around him.

"Well talk about an awkward situation." He said trying to lighten the situation.

"Get off of me." ordered Ana gruffly trying to ignore the light feeling she got in her stomach from how close he was to her.

"First unwrap yar legs an' maybe I can." He said smirking.

Ana scowled as she unwrapped her legs.

Jack chuckled lightly to himself as he sat back down in his seat across from her.

Ana sat back down after fixing her clothes.

"Shut up, okay jus shut up an' don' ya eva mention a word of this ta anyone." She ordered angrily as she pointed a finger in his face.

Jack held up his innocently, "calm down luv, this isn't gonna get out ta anyone." He promised.

Then things settled back to normal as the carriage had bustled down the road.


	28. Killing Me Softly

**Chapter 28**

Earlier in the day after Ana had left James went down to get him a bite to eat after he got cleaned up and dressed. Once he was downstairs he heard a voice calling him.

"James!"

He looked around and saw the Commodore sitting down at a table not too far from him.

The Commodore motioned James over and as he neared closer he noticed thatMadeline was sitting near him. She was always around him when they had meetings at some bar or at the Commodore's house in Port Royale.

"James!" He yelled out bawdly as he motioned for James to sit down.

"Sir." Greeted James nodding his head at his superior officer, "Maim," he nodded his headat Madelineacknowledging her as well.

"Ah what a gentleman." She said smiling.

"James what brings ya out here? Normally ya're in Port Royale."

"Well sir I wanted a change of scenery." Explained James.

The Commodore nodded his head in understandment, "James I called you over here because I received word that there is a man who lives in Port Royale who is an important confidant to Jack Sparrow one of the most dangerous pirates in the Caribbean if not the Spanish Main. We must go back to Port Royale and and arrest this man and interrogate him to see if he knows where Sparrow is hiding so that we'll be able to capture him and make the Caribbean once again safe."

James nodded seriously, he had heard of the heinous acts that Jack Sparrow had committed before and wanted to make sure that he get captured.

"Jack Sparrow!" Piped upMadeline acting innocently, "I've heard of that man before, what a bastard. I hope ya get him."

James looked over at Madeline, **_why is she here? This is important police business, what good is she to this meeting?_** He wanted to ask the Commodore, but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"We leave out at when it starts to get dark."

James knew that this meant that the meeting was adjourned so he got up and left.

During the rest of the day he mostly stayed near some of the bars awaiting when darkness came. When it did start to get dark, he went back to the bar and found the Commodore and Madeline outside the bar enjoying a cigar for him and a cigarette for her.

"Just on time James." He said taking one final puff from his cigar before putting it out with his foot,Madeline did the same as him.

Then a carriage came rolling in and the both of them climbed in, but James got confused whenMadeline climbed in as well.

"Sir why is she coming along?"

The Commodore ignored his question by tapping on the side of the window to motion for the carriageman that they were ready to go.

About 2 hours later they were in Port Royale, and riding towards Edward's house. When they saw the blackish blue house with gray shutters,the Commodoreknocked once more on the door for them to stop.

James looked out and saw whose house it was, "Edward Ericson, the supposed crazy of Port Royale sir? You have word to believe that this man is a confidant of Jack Sparrow?" He asked incredously eyeing the house once more to make sure that this was the right place.

The Commodore turned towards James, "looks can be deceiving James." He said as he climbed out of the carriage.

James stepped out as well, and Madeline began to step out, but James stopped her.

"Maim, I'm afraid that you can't go in there; it'snavy business."

Madeline frowned in anger as she looked at him before changing back to friendliness, "I think I can since after all you need me."

After saying that with a snobbish type of victory, she pushed him out of the way as she got out of the carriage. Walking a few paces, she turned around and arrogantly smiled at him.

James slightly twitched with anger, before calming down remebering that he had to be gentlemanly to every woman whether she be royalty or a whore from the streets.

James joined the both of them at the front door as Madeline knocked on the front door.

The door opened revealing Edward staring out at them in confusion.

Madeline smiled, "Edward how are ya? It's me Maddie the one who always stops by to talk to you."

Edward nodded his head a bit as he listened to her voice, but then his face lit up into a smile as he came up to her hugging her. "Maddie! Maddie where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

Madeline smirked, "well actually it's been a few months, but let's not waste any time in rejoicing out here, let's go inside." she suggested.

Edward nodded as he stepped aside letting them through.

Once inside The Commodore began looking around the house, while James stayed near the door.

Madeline who had wrapped her arm around Edward's reminded James of a giddy teenage girl who was with her sweetheart the way how she was acting around Edward.

"Now Eddie, may I call you Eddie?" She asked politely.

Edward nodded his head smirking.

"Eddie the reason why thenavy and I are here today because we need to know if you know of any information about a certain someone that you happen to know quite well."

Edward thinking they meant Ana nodded his head a bit slowly.

"Well what can you tell us about this person?" Asked James who was inspecting some figurines.

Edward decided to play with them a bit.

"Well I can tell you that this person is very close and dear to me, and I hold them in the highest honor, even though they may have taken a turn for the worse."

Madeline closed her eyes mentally sighing in anger before rephrasing her question.

"Let me ask again, do you know of any pirates?"

"Of course I do,"

Madeline leaned forward a bit as well as James did in anticipation.

"The people who raise up prices on the common people, those dirty rotten scoundrels." He said shaking his fist.

Madeline rubbed her temples in fustration.

"That's not what I meant Edward, I meant pirates who sail the seas in search of treasure." She exlained.

Edward rubbed his chin in thought, "nope sorry don't know any."

Madeline who'd been patient this whole time began to lose her temper, "Edward!" She exclaimed as she banged her fist against the wall. "Don't lie! We know that you have connections with someone of that profession becasue it was reported that a pirate was seen leaving your house!"

Edward's eyes flashed in fear for a moment but were quickly changed to one of innocence and calmness.

"I have many people leave my house Maddie so I'm afraid you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

Madeline stood up, "Edward I'm tired of you playing games with us, now tell us if you know anything about Jack Sparrow or let's just say things will get very interesting."

Edward stood up, all kidding gone from him, "Are you threatening me Maddie?" He asked.

"Of course not Edward I'm only stating the obvious, because you see the Commodore doesn't like liars, and you're giving him the impression that you are lying and if you keep lying then well...bad things happen to liars."

Edward sized Madeline up, "well if that's the case then I'll take my chances."

Suddenly the Commodore appeared out of nowhere and took two fingers and pressed on Edward's pressure point causing him to pass out.

"Finally!" Exclaimed the Commodore, "Somebody did something to shut him up!"

"I was working on it." Retorted an annoyed Madeline.

James stepped up confused, "Sir what's going on?"

The Commodore smirked and patted James on the back, "Don't worry James it's just business procedures." He assured.

James knew of the business tortures that the other officers performed on people that wouldn't answer their questions.

The Commodore took Edward and went upstairs with him.

Madeline and James followed him upstairs into what appeared to them as his bedroom.

After laying him down on the bed, the Commodore turned towards Madeline who stepped forward and pulled out a knife.

James rushed forward to stop her, "what are you doing!"

The Commodore held him back, "let her be James."

"But sir this man doesn't deserve to die!"

"He's aiding pirates, and witholding information from thenavy which is a crime punishable by death, it's the law around here."

James eyed his Commodore in a different light, gone was the respect now only hate filled James.

Madeline took the knife and raised it above her head, then she plunged the knife into his chest. Edward's eyes opened wide in horror, he looked up Madeline who was smiling sweetly.

"Why Maddie?" He whispered faintly.

"That's the same question that me sister asked before I killed her ya know?" She said menenacingly, "yep I cut her head clean off and then I hung her body from a tree making it seem like she was killed for a hate crime."

"You!" He croaked, "I remember someone killing that poor girl, you were the one!"

"Yes, and now my dear Edward I fear that it is your turn to leave this world." she said as she reached into the hole in his chest and pulled out his heart. And to the horror of James and the pleasure of the Commodore and herself they watched his heart slowly beat until it stopped.

"You're mad the both of you! You'll both hang!"

Madeline looked at him confused, "but dear James how are we going to hang if nobody knows what we did?" she asked smiling sweetly as she cupped her hand which had been holding Edward's heart against his face.

"The Governor will know!"

"Like she said not if anybody knows." Hinted the Commodore, "we're all bound by oath around here, if anyone tells anyone about what happened here they'll die by the hand of one of us."

"Now come on we have to get out of here." Ordered Madeline as she took the heart and nailed it across the wall with her knife.

"But first," said the commodore as he neared Edward, "we have to make it seem like an accident." He pulled the covers up over Edward's wound making it seem as if he had fallen asleep. Then they blew out the lights and made their way out the door.

About an hour later Jack and Ana appeared at Edward's house.

"Tha's funny," commented Jack.

"Wha?" Asked Ana.

"Normally around this time of nigh Edward's still up not asleep."

"Well he's 56, Jack he's probably asleep." He said as they walked up to the house.

Ana knocked on the door to see if he was asleep, but the door swung open."

Ana and Jack instantly feeling suspicious pulled out their guns as they entered the house. Ana took a book of matches that she kept in her pocket and lit up the room.

"Dad! Dad!" She called out.

But no one answered her, they went around the whole house to make sure that nothing was stolen and to look for Edward and when they didn't find him.

Ana looked at Jack nervously, Jack squeezed her shoulder in assurance, "don' worry luv we'll find 'im."

They went upstairs to see if he was up here, and Ana noticed Edward's door open a bit.

"Jack!" She motioned him over.

Jack opened the door a bit more and went in with his gun up.

Ana came following him closely.

"Edward?" Called out Jack.

Ana felt around until she found some candles and lit them. The room revealed Edward lying in bed asleep.

Jack and Ana breathed a sigh of relief as Ana rushed over to his side.

"Dad! ya gave us tha greatest scare!"

She shook him a little, but when he didn't answer she got nervous.

She looked over at Jack, but saw that he was over at the wall staring at something.

Ana walked over to see what was so curious.

Ana saw the heart on the wall and got very scared, "is...it...'is?"

"I don' kno." Said Jack uneasily.

Ana walked slowly over to his bed fear growing in her with each step. **_Please don't let it be his...please don't let it be his._** She repeated over and over.

She pulled back the sheet, and gasped out loud in horror when she saw the hole in his chest.

Jack ran over and saw the hole as well and turned away.

Ana fell to the floor overcome with grief. First her mom, and now her dad was gone.

Jack joined her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her in support.

Ana tensed up as she felt his arms around her at first, but then she fell into them weakly all strength gone from her.

"It's alrigh' luv, jus let it out." he said calmly as he rubbed her shoulder.

Ana shook her head at first, but then she felt the tears start to come and she buried her face into his chest and started to beat her fists against his chest until they turned into muffled sobs and screams against his chest.

**"WHY!WHY!WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!"** She screamed over and over into his chest.

They stayed like this for about an hour and a half, Ana letting out her fustration and grief while Jack comforted her until she fell asleep.

Jack picked her up and took her into her room and laid her down on the bed andjoined her. He wrapped his arms around her, "don' worry luv, we'll get whoeva did this ta ya dad." He promised into her ear as he fell asleep.

Ana who had been pretending to sleep after he put her on the bed, whispered "thank ya." before falling asleep.

**A/N: Yay! I finally caught everyone up 2 where I am, so far even I must admit that this is getting good, but I must finish, and only I know the perfect ending for this, anyways sorry random thought/ rant sorta coughs anyways thanx4 all my loyal readers, and reviewers jackNanamaria, ILOVEUDRACO18, Malsie, and for anyone else who I forgot a big thanx goes out 2 u as well, but don't worry I'm workin' hard on this cause I'm tryin' 2 get this out b4 the start of the 2nd movie Dead Man's Chest so...breathes sigh of relief now that that's off my chest, on to the next chapter...see ya in chapter 29! That should be like my catchphrase or something.**


	29. They Don't Have to Know

**Chapter 29**

The next morning Jack woke up by himself.

He went downstairs to look for her thinking that she was downstairs in the kitchen fixing herself something to eat. When he didn't find her in the kitchen, he went around the house worried. When he went back upstairs again, he noticed that Edward's door was open a bit so he went in thinking that Ana was watching over her dad.

As he came in , he noticed that she was sitting in a chair lying over her dad's body.

Jack smirked she just wanted to see her dad again. He shook her lightly whispering "wake up luv."

When she didn't respond Jack thinking that she didn't hear him shook her a little harder, but when she didn't answer again he got really nervous.

He got close and noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"Oh God!" He exclaimed as he laid her down on the floor, as he did a bottle fell out of her pants pocket.

"Wha' tha 'ell?" He asked in disbelief as he picked the bottle up, he shook it and realized that it was the sound of some kind of pills.

He looked back at Ana who was still lying unconscious on the ground. Panic overtook him as he put both of his hands on her chest and pressed down on them. He then listened for a heartbeat, when he didn't hear one he gave quick pumps to her chest to see if he could revive her. He had learned these tactics from a witch doctor on a trip to the Amazon forest.

"Come on damnit! breathe!" He exclaimed with fustration with each pump to her chest.

After trying for about 15 minutes Ana's chest finally began to heave slowly up and down.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jack hovering nervously over her.

"Am...I...in...'eaven?" She asked drowsily.

"No luv ya're righ' 'ere on earth."

Ana looked up at him with glossy eyes and a depressed look on her face before passing out once again.

"We gotta get outta 'ere." Since the murder had happened last night, the police were sure to be here at any moment and if they found them in here, this definitely wouldn't help their chances.

He looked around the room for something to hide Ana in, and he found a large burlap bag. He put her in the bag and made sure to only tie the bag loose enough for her to breathe. He slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way outside. He walked down the pathway and looked both ways before walking straight into the street to cross over to the other side. As he was walking down the street with his red bandanna on Jack blended in with the crowd of people who were making their way down the street to whatever destination awaited them.

After walking for a while he turned down a street that headed towards the outskirts of the city. Children were playing outside with whatever they could find while one could hear their mothers from the upper windows of their house yelling at them. Walking past the outskirts the first signs of the forest began to envelop him as he continued down a beaten path that led into the forest. Once in the thick of the forest, he continued straight until he got to a creek. This creek had been one of his favorite spots to play in when he was growing up now he didn't have time to reminesence about the past. At the creek he took a left and walked a few more paces until he saw his house in the distance.

He ran to the house and began to beat on the door.

Suddenly the door flew open and Solange's face appeared before the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing banging on the door like you're the police!" She angrily exclaimed.

Jack ignored her as he untied the bag unfurling Ana who was still unconscious.

"My what a catch you've made." She sarcastically commented.

Jack angrily looked up at her, "she's barely breathin."

All kidding was gone out of Solange as she helped Jack carry in Ana.

Solange's children Christine, Harriet, Melanie, and Tomson looked up from the dolls and toys they were playing with to curiously watch this mysterious woman being carried by their uncle and mom.

"Go back to playing!" Ordered Solange as she helped Jack carry her upstairs into the attic.

Once up in the attic they placed her on a mattress near the large circular window that overlooked the front of the house out towards the ocean.

After placing her down on the mattress, Solange turned towards Jack.

"I can't believe she's back after all these years."

"Yeah, where's mum?" He asked.

"I'm right here."

They turned around to see Camille walking towards them with the aide of a cane because she was starting to develop a limp from arthuritus, but she still walked very graceful and looked very lovely in her olive green dress with a square cut neckline which was the fashion of old.

"Mere." Greeted Jack as he walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

Camille hugged her son, and noticed that there was a woman lying on the mattress behind them.

"A friend of yours?" she asked curiously turning once again towards Jack.

"It's Ana." He explained.

Camille's green eyes flashed with excitement as she spun back around and eyed Ana.

"Look at her," said Camille sweetly as she bent down and stroked Ana's hair, "still as lovely as when I last saw her."

Camille turned towards Jack, "so what brings her here out of the blue 10 years later?"

"Well las' nigh we were ova at Eddie's house cause she said she wanted ta visit 'er dad so off we went, but things was strange when we got there cause it was dark an' everyone knows tha he always keeps a light on at night. Then when we got inside we noticed tha his door was left open an' he was asleep at 8 pm which is very unusual in Eddie's case cause 'e neva goes ta sleep usually no earlier than 10. Then while she was tryin' ta wake 'im up I noticed somethin on tha wall I got closa an' noticed a heart on tha wall. I called Ana ova an' she got worried tha it wuz 'is an' when she pulled back tha cova's we knew tha someone 'ad murdered Eddie."

Camille and Solange covered their mouths in shock.

"Someone killed Edward!" Exclaimed a shocked Camille hoping it wasn't true.

"I"m afraid so."

Camille turned towards Ana, "oh poor cherie! She is alone in tha world with no one to love." Cried out Camille as she stroked Ana's head in motherly comfort.

"An tha's not all, this mornin I found her unconscious on her dad's body, an I found 'ese." He added pulling out the bottle of pills that had rolled out of her pocket.

Solange gasped in horror, "she killed herself!"

"No but I think she was tryin' ta if I hadn't found 'er when I did she mos' likely could've."

Solange and Camille looked back over at the unconscious Ana.

"Well it's a good thing you brought her here fille. It's gonna take a while for her to recover."

" 'ow long?" He asked.

"Oh give or take about a week for the pills to clear her system depending on how many she took and then longer if she has an addiction to them." Estimated Camille.

"But I don' 'ave a week, we leave out in bout a day or two."

"Well fille you'll have to make a choice." She said as she walked back downstairs.

Solange got out a light cover and pulled it up to Ana's chin.

"You do what you have to," she said busying herself with Ana, "we'll take care of her, she's in good hands."

"I kno she is." Said Jack as he went downstairs.

Once downstairs he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Elizabeth, Will, Victoria, and Nathaniel.

Will and Elizabeth put Victoria and Nathaniel down so that they could play with Solange's children.

Elizabeth stepped forward, "We heard about Edward and rushed over as soon as we could." Will and Elizabeth had been over to the Sparrow house many times before.

"She's upstairs in tha attic." He said as he led them upstairs.

Elizabeth saw Ana and ran over to where she was.

She looked up at Jack with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Is she...?" She tearfully asked.

"No I found 'er lyin unconscious next ta 'er dad an I found these in 'er pocket." He explained pulling out the pills.

Will held them inspecting it, "what are they?"

"I don' kno," said jack as the both of them watched Elizabeth sat down next to Ana and stroked her hair.

"She loves her like a sister you know?" Stated Will.

"Yea I kno." Responded jack as he watched the both of them, but mostly focusing on Ana. When he found out that she was unconscious, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Besides the fact of being one of the best first mates that he had ever, he also knew that there was something was more between. Now watching her lying here on the brink of death was tearing him apart because he wanted to do something to help her, but there was nothing he or anyone else could do.

"And I sense some kind of turmoil in you as well Jack." Said Will as he turned towards Jack.

"I jus' 'ate feelin' helpless when I can't do anything ta help anyone...especially tha ones tha I care bout." He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud.

Will offered him a weak smile, "so we finally get a different side of Jack."

"Don' get too excited mate, moments like these 'appen once in a lifetime."

Will nodded his head in understanding deciding not to mention anymore about it.

Jack left his side and walked over to Elizabeth and sat down beside her.

"Too bad Ana doesn't know." Mummered Will as he joined the both of them.


	30. Take 2 and Call Me In the Morning

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: Okay hey look things may seem a bit weird at first, but don't worry, if ya read the story then you'll understand the meaning...anyways on to the story.**

3 days passed without Ana ever regaining consciousness. During those days everybody stayed by her side watching over her, but none so much as Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth stayed during the day, while Jack watched over her at night. On the 2nd day that they had been there Jack was going to go back, but a hurricane came ruining roads making it impossible to pass, and impossible to sail so he was forced to stay not that he had a problem with it.

Jack and Elizabeth were upstairs with Ana, they were the only people left because before the hurricane Solange took the children to go visit Grant's family, Camille went over to a friends house, and Will was back at Elizabeth and Will's house with Nathaniel and Victoria.

"It seems like Fate doesn't want you to leave huh Jack?" Commented Elizabeth sarcastically.

Jack smirked as he looked back down at Ana, "I guess not."

Over in Ana's mind. For the past 3 days she had been wondering in a cloud of fog trying to find her way out. She was freightened and felt like a child calling out to her parents in need.

"Momma...Pappa...someone come help me!" As she ran through the cloud of fog, she finally sees an opening at the end. As she runs towards the end she slips and falls cracking her head and causing blood to run out into torrents.

Back in reality, Jack went off to get some water when he heard Elizabeth scream. He came running back in and saw that Ana's pillow was now completely soaked with blood.

"Wha' 'appened!" He asked as he grabbed Ana's head.

"I dont' know, I was just sitting here with her and then suddenly the blood came out as if she had fallen or something.

Jack checked the back of her head and was shocked to see that there wasn't a cut or anything.

"I don't understan', wha' could 'ave caused 'er ta bleed like tha?"

Back in Ana's mind. When she came to she was on a pirate ship with David her ex-boyfriend. She tried to go towards him to find out what's going on when suddenly the captain comes out of nowhere and grabs her roughly around her hips. "Rememba ya still 'ave ta make up for wha ya did ta ya crewmate."

"Wha?" Asked a confused Ana, and then suddenly she was given a putrid and sickening kiss from the captain. She turns towards David for help, but she sees him slowly walking away from her.

"David," called out Ana stretching out her hand for him from the clutches of the captain who was trying to take her clothes.

"I can't do anything, he's the captain he can do whatever he wants with you." He said as he turned his back on her.

"David..." She said sorrowfully as tears started running down her eyes blurring everything around her.

Back in reality, Jack and Elizabeth were keeping a close eye on her when suddenly they heard a ripping noise from Ana's bed.

They pulled back the covers to see that her pants and shirt was ripped down the side and there was a dark red almost purple discloring on her hips as if she'd been manhandled.

"Wha tha hell's goin on with her?" Asked a spooked Jack.

"I wish I knew!" Exclaimed a just as shocked Elizabeth.

Back over in Ana's mind. As she rubbed her eyes she realized now that she wasn't on the pirate ship with David anymore she was surrounded by darkness.

Ana called out into the darkness, "hello? Anybody there? Will anybody tell me where the hell I am or what I'm doing here?"

Silence once again mocked her for just a moment before lights suddenly illuminated the area in a dark golden like aura.

Ana tried to shield her eyes and found that they were being tied back towards a now visible tree.

Suddenly to her horror the Virginian plantation owner appeared before her with his bullwhip in hand and behind him stood a sea of faces watching her with emotionless eyes.

Ana looked over to her right and saw Tia tied down right beside her with her eyes closed as if she was in meditation.

Ana tried to get her attention but before she could get anything out she felt the cut of the whip upon her skin tearing her flesh.

As the whip hit her skin the wave of emotionless faces spoke out as one "ONE!"

With each cut into her skin the emotionless crowd would say count out her lashes.

Ana cried out with each lash, but with each lash she would feel invisible hands circle around her neck choking her until she couldn't say anything but cry tears that created little puddles that grew with each lash until there was a good foot of water that they were in.

After the crowd reached 10, Tia's eyes opened and a gush of blood poured from them which landed on the master and caused him to scream in agony as the blood that poured from Tia's eyes began to eat away at him.

Ana opened her tear soaked eyes this time to an island at nighttime. It was a beautiful island that had a lake that shone like diamonds from the moon and stars shining on its surface. As she stepped onto the sand she felt the coolness of the sand on her toes and welcomed that feeling, she hadn't felt that feeling ever since she was a kid.

As she got closer to the lake, she softly heard a song singing from some unknown area on the island that seemed close to her, but yet so far away.

_Why can you read me like no one else?_

_I hide behind these words_

_But I'm coming out_

_I wish I kept them behind my tongue_

_I hide behind these words_

_But I'm coming out_

Ana looked around trying to find the source of this strange but true song when she saw Jack standing not too far from her.

She turned around and then there he was standing right in front of her.

Ana looked up into his eyes with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?"

Jack smirked as he took her hand and led them towards a fallen tree which had fallen down next to the lake.

Ana looked down and saw that their hands were intwined.

She looked up again and saw that the Jack she had come to know was gone and in his place stood the Jack that she had fallen in love with 10 years ago.

She looked at him shocked, "Jack you're young!"

"So are you." He said smirking once more as he walked her over to the lake to show her.

Ana shocked looked at her reflection in the lake. He was right she was like she was 10 years ago at 18.

"But I don't understand..." she said shocked.

"You don't have to," he said as he took he sat joined her by the lake, "you're unconscious in the real world and you're in your subconscious dreaming what you wish to do in real life."

"But, what could I be wanting to do in the real life that I haven't done so far?" She asked confused.

"I've become one of the most feared pirates that ever sailed the seven seas, and I am crew to one of the most feared pirate ships in the nation, what more could I want from life?"

Jack pulled her to him, "this." He said simply as he kissed her.

Like the kisses that they had shared so long ago this one wasn't any different it was sweet but yet there was an underlying hunger underneath it with the promise of so much more in store.

He bit her bottom lip begging for begging for entrance before he slipped his tongue in mending with hers. Ana moaned into his mouth, as his hands moved from her shoulders down to her ass which he gave a squeeze to.

She pulled away and looked up at to see him smirking at her.

"Sorry can't help myself."

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to skirt around the question.

"You know." Was all he said as he sat down on the log watching her.

Ana knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, or was she too afraid to say it?

Ana turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

"You know, you can't walk away from your problems." He spoke up which made Ana stop in her tracks.

She spun around to see him still sitting there on the log.

"My problems?" She asked increduously, "and what problem would that be?"

"That you can't tell me the truth."

"What truth?" She demanded.

"That you're in love with me, you've always been in love with me."

Ana paled, she felt like she couldn't breathe, or was she forcing herself to act this way.

After remaining silent for awhile she finally allowed herself to speak.

"And what of you! Do you feel the same about me? Or is this some confession that you demand of me for some kind of sick conquest!"

"Your anger and fear is keeping this from happening. And once you learn to control those you'll get all the answers you seek." He said.

Suddenly everything around her started going dark again.

She reached out to him, "Wait! come back! Don't leave me!"

Suddenly it was dark again and she was by herself. Then a bright light exploded around her suddenly enveloping her sight.

Back in the real world Jack put a cold cloth on Ana while Elizabeth was opening the window a bit to allow some air to get into the room which had become stifingly hot.

Jack looked down at the still unconscious Ana when he suddenly noticed that her eyelids were lightly starting to flutter.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled out as he motioned her over.

Elizabeth was by his side in a second and she squealed with excitement as she saw Ana's eyes start to slowly open.

Ana's eyes opened to a dimly lighted room with Jack and Elizabeth staring down at her.

Her eyes went to Elizabeth first smiling warmly as she slowly reached out and lightly touched her friend's face.

"Ana! Thank God that you're alive!" Exclaimed Elizabeth breathlessly as she made sure to be careful as she hugged her friend.

Then her eyes landed on Jack.

Ana was shocked she didn't know what to say. Was what he had said in her dreams true? Did she really love him?

"Hey ya." She said weakly as she reached out and touched his face.

"Hey ya." He said as he ran his hand through her hair ruffling it a bit.

"Ya gave us quite a scare luv."

Ana lightly scoffed, "me scaring ya, well that's a first."

She tried to sit up, but Jack's hands stopped her.

"No ya need ta rest."

Ana looked up at him, "I've had 3 days of rest, I want ta get up!" She weakly demanded.

"No, maybe in a day or two, but now ya rest."

Ana narrowed her eyes a bit before resting back against the pillows.

"Tha's a good girl." He smirked as he took her hand and rubbed his thumb lightly against one of her knuckles.

**A/N: Hey the song that's on here is "It's Not A Side Effect of Cocaine I Am Thinking It Must Be Love" by Fall Out Boy. I thought it matched what was going on at the moment. Anyways ok here you go so you know what you need to do. See ya in Chapter 31.**


	31. With a sense of hope and rationality

**Chapter 31**

Three days had once again passed while Ana was recovering from her drug overdosed coma. She stayed in the bed while she was being cared for by everyone Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Solange, and Camille. During those three days she would sit in the bed and look out the window watching Solange's and Elizabeth's children play outside. She enjoyed everyone's company, but the person whose company she enjoyed the most was Camille. Talking with Camille reminded Ana of when she and her mother would talk, back to a time of simplicity and ease.

"Do ya ever have tha feeling that ya wanna tell someone something, but ya can't?" Asked Ana one day as Camille had brought up some food for Ana to eat.

"All the time with Solange. Sometimes I have a comment about how les petits-enfants are being raised, but I dare not question me fille since she's their mere and all." Said Camille as she laid the plate down in front of Ana.

"Well I mean I feel that way with Jack except there's no children involved."

"Oh about telling him how you truly feel," she smiled at Ana as she patted her hand comfortingly, "well don't worry cherie you'll tell him when the time's right."

Ana looked out the window and saw Jack playing with his neices and nephews and sighed, _Well when is it gonna be the right time?_ She wondered as she watched them for a few more minutes before turning away.

Camille watched Ana for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Did I ever tell you about when I found out that I was in love with Phillip?"

Ana shook her head as she paid full attention to Camille like a child.

"Well it was when I was around 14 after when Phillip started telling me how much he was interested in me. I was like you confused and angry about my feelings. Even though Phillip was about 4 years my senior, I didn't care. We had been friends for too long, but around when I was 12 and he was 16 he started flirting with me, and at first I was so overwhelmed because he was really the first guy who had ever really shown me any attention. Soon the flirting evolved to where we would find secret areas for us to how do you say "express ourselves?" yes I believe that's the word. But the funny thing was that I was more of the adventureous one one because he thought I was too young to be involved physically with him, so we decided to wait until I was a bit older. But it was oh so hard for the both of us like it is for you and Jackie because I would entice Phillip so but like you Phillip wanted to wait for the right moment. Luckily we didn't have to wait much longer because about 4 years later him and I finally got our chance, but back to the lesson at hand I fell in love with him when I guess he had to leave after we started spending time alone together, I was about 15 and he was 19."

Ana smirked, "Like always Camille, ya have a story for the right moment and right place."

"Well I do what I can cherie." She said sweetly as she got up to leave.

"So you're leaving?" Asked Ana sadly.

"Oh, as much I hate to cherie, I have to check up on the rest of the household to make sure that there's no mischief aloof." She said smiling at Ana once more before she walked out.

About a few minutes later Solange's four children: Christine, Harriet, Melanie, and Tomson, Will and Elizabeth's two children: Victoria and Nathaniel, and Jack came running into the room.

"Is it true! Is it true!" They screamed as they raced over towards her bed.

"Is what true?" She asked.

The oldest of Solange's children Christine stepped forward she was eight years old and had Solange's dark hair but she had grey eyes. "That ya saved Uncle Jack's life by killin a whole ship of pirates!"

All six of the children's eyes went to her seeking confirmation.

Ana looked over at Jack and there eyes met, Ana eyed him a bit suspiciously before turning back towards the children awaiting her answer.

"Well...I didn't want me lil' secret gettin' out but..."

"So ya did?" They asked excitedly.

Ana smirked.

"Of course she did, if it wasn't for her I would've been a goner." Replied Jack dramatically as he put his hand over his head.

Ana shook her head a bit as the kids started laughing.

"Alright ya lil rascals auntie Ana has ta get some rest." Announced Jack which resulted in a moan of disappointment from all the children.

They all ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him protesting his decision.

"Please Uncle Jack," they begged, "can't we just stay just a bit longer."

Ana watched all those children around him and smirked, "No he's right ya tykes let me rest for a bit, and then I promise that we'll have more time together."

"You promise?" Piped up Victoria.

"Ya have me word as a pirate." She said which obviously seemed to please all of them as they ran out the door almost as loud as they had come in.

"Wow tha word of a pirate, I thought ya said tha wasn't a very good word to go by luv?" He asked playfully as he sat down beside her.

"Well maybe people can be wrong from time ta time." She said weakly which resulted in a laugh from Jack.

"Well look whose talkin'," Retorted Ana, "ya don't exactly fit tha profile of a typical pirate."

"And what is tha typical pirate?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know, someone who lies, cheats, steals, and kills for a living without giving a damn about anything else except for themselves and treasure."

"Well actually I do fit tha profile that ya just listed, I do all of those for a living, and treasure isn't always in silver and gold luv." He said as he trailed a hand down her face to her jaw which he brought towards him with a passionate kiss.

Ana unprepared for the unexpected kiss stood rigid for a bit become leaning into his body desiring more.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow." She said against kisses as they leaned back against the pillows.

"I know luv." He said but then stopped,_ Why does that seem so familiar?_ He thought to himself before shaking that thought away as he let his fingers roam lower down Ana's throat until he got to the hollow in her neck where he lightly flicked his tongue across it.

Ana's back arched very high off of the bed while she was also trying misreably to stifle a moan.

Jack smirked a bit as he continued on down towards Ana's breasts, but Ana put two hands up to stop him.

"Not here." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Why not?" He asked a bit agitated against her shoulder.

"Because ya're family and tha lil' ones are rushing around."

"Damnit Ana, ya always have an excuse." He said as he rolled off of her.

Ana slumped her shoulders a bit before placing a hand slightly on his shoulder.

"I promise, we will, I just don't feel comfortable around here because anyone could come bouncing in, and I don't want ya nieces and nephews ta see us havin' sex." She reasoned comfortingly.

"I know...but god Ana...I." He said trying to find the words.

"I know," she said comfortingly as she kissed him, "I know ya don't have ta tell me, I feel tha same way."

They stayed silent for a while, before Ana spoke up.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Ya wanna lay down for a bit?"

Jack smirked, "ya tired?"

Ana merely nodded as she playfully pulled Jack's hand towards the bed.

"Alright luv we'll lay down a bit." He agreed as he laid down beside Ana and wrapped his arms around her.

They fell asleep for a bit until Ana felt something brush up against her stomach.

Confused she opened one eye and saw different colors of hair lying next to her stomach one was dirty blonde while the other was a brunette color.

She lifted her head a bit and saw that Nathaniel and Tomson both two years old were lying between Ana and Jack with their thumbs in their mouths peacefully sleeping.

_Look at them, _she thought adoringly, _they're so cute._

She looked up at them and saw that Jack was watching them as well.

"Should we put them in tha kid's room?" She whispered being careful not to wake them.

Jack nodded as he picked Nathaniel up.

Ana started to pick Tomson up, when Jack stopped her.

"Ya sure ya can luv?" He asked worriedly.

Ana glared at him for a bit before nodding her head not wanting to wake them up.

"Alright." He said as he watched Ana cradle Tomson against her careful not to wake him up.

Even though Ana's steps were a bit uneasy at first she finally got used to it and was able to walk fairly easily.

As they walked into the children's room Ana was reminded of being out on a sunny day because the room was painted sky blue with three beds done in a light yellowish wood polish finish and there was one crib that was painted an olive green color with light blue pillows and bedspreads which even though it didn't seemed like it would match it fit.

They walked over to one of the beds and laid them both down on the bed being careful not to disturb them.

After laying them both down Jack and Ana stood side by side watching them.

"They seem so sweet when they're asleep." Whispered Ana.

"Ya ever thought for a moment maybe what it would be like if ya had one?" He asked still not making eye contact with her.

Ana turned towards him confused, but once again she didn't see anything in his eyes only what he wanted her to see.

"From time ta time, but..." She started saying but stopped.

"But what?" He asked now interested.

_Should I tell him?_ Thought Ana as she debated for a few moments if she should tell him or not.

"Nothin' it's in tha past." She said waving a dismissive hand.

Suddenly Jack stood up and walked out the door.

"Where are ya going?" She demanded in a fierce whisper as she watched him walk towards the door.

"If ya come with me ya'll find out luv." He said.

Ana shook her head as she followed him out, _this better be good Jack._ She thought with interest as she followed him out.

**A/N: Ahh, my friends...it's been too long, actually it's only been 3 days, but still nonetheless I've been thinking about what I was going to write basically the whole time that I was gone so when I came back I started right back on it. So hope u like this chapter, now it's on you. You know what to do, so get to it. Sorry can't help meself. See you in Chapter 32. Peace!**


	32. Shot to Hell in A Handbasket

**Chapter 32**

Ana followed Jack as he went into his old room. Looking at the room brought back memories that she definitely didn't want to remember.

"Sit down Ana." Suggested Jack as he motioned towards the bed.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit down on tha chair." She said pointing towards a mahogany brown chair which was located near a writing desk near the window.

"Oh, forget all about tha thing." He said nonchalantly as he sat down on the bed.

"So why did ya ask me ta follow ya?" She asked curious as she rubbed her eyes.

Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes which sparked Ana's curiousity all the more.

After awhile he finally spoke, "no special reason."

Ana eyed Jack again, there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Jack? What is it? Does it have anything to do with what ya said earlier about the kids?"

"Of course not." He said, but Ana could tell that there was a bit of a falter in his voice that usually would've gone unnoticed.

"Ya wanna have kids?" She asked.

When he didn't answer for a few minutes Ana knew that she had hit the nail on the head before he spoke again.

"Well I mean it would be nice considering as how I'm havin' ta put me life out on tha line each day that I'm on tha sea and have nothin' really ta account for all of me accomplishments except some long lost tales tha will probably only live as long as people will remember me name, but then even eventually tha will all be gone so everything I've strived ta do on this world ta have me name live long will die off without the slightest spot on this dreary world."

Ana listened to his reasoning and was astonished that Jack could have such a strong and reasonable outlook on life. Now don't get her wrong Jack was one of the smartest men she'd ever met when it came to the seas, but when one heard his philosophies or takes on life it amazed them because they thought that his judgement and thoughts were constantly clouded by alcohol.

"Quite true." She reasoned as she eased back into the chair.

"Also I would like a lil' piece of me ta live on as a bit of a statement ta all the people who didn't think I would ever make anything of meself."

"Oh tha's just what tha world needs, more Sparrow's running around creatin havoc and mischief."

Jack smirked at Ana's sarcastic comment.

"Well didn't ya know luv tha wuz me plan all along?"

"Well lord help tha woman tha has ta put up with tha ordeal of havin' ta raise those lil' monsters."

Ana instantly got quiet as Jack looked at her.

"Wha are ya lookin at me for?" She asked angrily.

Jack shook his head a bit chuckling to himself, "nothin' luv."

"Well wha about ya?"

Ana frowned a bit, "Wha do ya mean?"

"Well...how do ya feel bout children?"

Ana bit her lip a bit, "I mean don't get me wrong they're adorable an' all, but..." She hesitated.

"But..." Continued Jack curiously.

Ana ran a hand through her hand, "children aren't in me plans."

"Oh." Said Jack quietly.

The room instantly got quiet each one not really knowing what to say to the others. Ana felt like kicking herself, here he was so optimistic about children possibly with her, and she shot his dreams to hell in a handbasket.

"Well has this been a decision ya've always decided upon?" He asked.

"Not when I was lil', but one that I had ta make when I was older."

"Are ya unable ta concieve or do ya just not want kids?"

Ana sighed with fustration, _Why is he making this so difficult?_

"Well sorta both." she replied which upon seeing his confused face she clarified.

"It all happened years ago about eight years ago in Rio De Janiero. I was with this ship an we were in battle, I was doin pretty good until I got stabbed by this guy an then as I tried ta clutch me side another guy pulled out a gun and shot me. I tried ta regain me composure an' I managed ta take out a few more men until everythin' went black around me."

Suddenly a flashblack gripped Ana's still drug riddled brain.

_"Senora? Senora?" Came a voice which rang through Ana's ears sending signals for her brain to wake up._

_Slowly blurry images appeared in her eyes until her vision cleared them to reveal a maroon colored room with many herbs and jars with multicolored liquids._

_After her eyes had completely cleared up she noticed a small wrinkled woman and a younger woman who appeared to be in her early to mid twenties sitting beside her bed watching her intently as if they were fearful that if they turned around she would be gone or something._

_The older woman was dark brown about three shades darker than Ana which made Ana think of the color of muddy water that she had seen along the shores of Tortuga, while the younger woman was about a few shades lighter of a "red boned" type of brownish color. They were both wearing white dresses with a red sash tied around their middle which gave a sophisticated beauty to the both of them._

_As Ana tried to sit up she felt a horrible pain explode from her side where her she'd been stabbed and under her stomach where she'd been shot which resulted in a roar of pain from Ana that made her wish that she had been killed instead._

_The old woman rushed to her bedside which would've suprised Ana if she wasn't in so much pain._

_"Usted necesita descansar el fallo antes usted abre sus puntadas." She warned as she wiped some sweat which was starting to form on Ana's head._

_Ana who had been to many spanish speaking countries didn't exactly understand all that she had said just bits and pieces._

_She looked towards the youner woman who was pouring some water for her._

_"She says you need to rest before you open up your stitches."_

_Once Ana could catch her breath again, she rested against the pillows._

_"So what are my chances of survival?" She asked as she took the glass that the younger woman had offered her and drank deep greedy mouthfuls of water not realizing that she was thirsty._

_"Bonito bueno, el corte en su lado curará perfectamente, pero la herida abajo su estómago nos asusta." _

_"Pretty good, the cut on your side will heal perfectly, but the wound beneath your stomach frightens us." Translated the younger girl._

_Ana paled, "what do ya mean?" She asked preparing herself for the worst, that she was gonna die._

_The old woman stepped forward and sighed a bit before sitting down on a chair next to her. She looked into Ana's eyes and Ana saw two vibrant violet eyes stare into her frightening her at the same time easing her mind for whatever came her way._

_"La bala se colocó tan profunda en su cuerpo que tomamos las precauciones cuidadosas quitarlo. ... "_

_"The bullet was placed so deep into your body that we took careful precautions to remove it," Translated as she watched the old woman take Ana's hand and rub it comfortingly._

_"Pero tenemos la razón para creer que ha penetrado su sistema reproductor y le ha hecho para siempre incapaz de tener a niños."_

_"But we have reason to believe that it has penetrated your reproductive system and has forver unable to have children."_

_Ana felt all of the air in her body rush out of her in one breath. She knew that when she left Port Royale about eight years ago that there was a possibility that she wouldn't ever have children, but in the back of her mind there was always this glitter of hope that it could happen, but now she could forget all about it._

_Ana could feel her eyes start to get glossy with water, but she forced the tears back. She brought this upon herself, so she'd have to deal with it._

_"Thank ya." She mummered as she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of coins for the women that had helped her so much._

_They took the coins and each kissed her cheek wishing her the best of luck with her life before they disappeared into the night promising that they would be back later on that night to allow her some moments to herself._

_When they were gone, she just sat there by herself for about an hour not wanting to do anything, until finally it dawned on her despite her many optimistic thoughts that one of the many things that she had wanted to accomplish in life before she died would never be accomplished._

_That night Ana cried herself to sleep that night._

Ana's mind slowly shifted back into reality as she looked at Jack who was by her side eyeing her with curiousity and nervousness.

"Anotha flashback luv?" He asked as he rubbed the knuckles on her hand not really knowing what to do which made him upset.

"Yea." She whispered quietly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered.

Ana looked at him, she was about to say no, but he had been through so much with her already and he had been with her when she had hit one of her low points.

Ana nodded as she started to tell him what she had just seen, "Okay I heard a woman's voice calling out Senora, Senora..."

About an hour later Ana finished with, "...and that night I cried meself to sleep tha night."

"Oh god Ana I didn't have any idea..." He said with horror on his face.

"It's okay," Interrupted Ana with a dismissive hand, "I had ta get tha off me chest."

Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around her which definitely caught Ana off guard for a few moments before she relaxed into the hug.

_This is a new side of Jack which I've never seen before,_ Thought Ana with astonishment, _I wonder if he's ever been this way with other girls?_

Suddenly jealous thoughts flew through Ana's mind, but she forced herself to not say anything about them, she didn't wanna ruin this moment.


	33. Family Goodbyes

**Chapter 33**

**A/N: Hey I had to take off and redo chapter 32 because my stupid computer accidently only got part of what I had wrote so I refixed it. Now here's chapter 33!**

After the discussion about children, Ana and Jack spent some time playing with Solange and Will and Elizabeth's kids. Playing with them made Ana and Jack forget all about their problems and worries.

Ana observed Jack as they played with the children, _Wow he really is good with children._

After playing pirates for about an hour and half, Jack and Ana came inside for a drink of water.

When they came inside they saw Will and Elizabeth sitting down enjoying some drinks with Solange and Camille.

"Jack! Ana!" Greeted Elizabeth and Will jovially as they both sat down across from them.

"So...what have you two been up to lately?" Asked Elizabeth curiously as she handed the both of them cups of tea.

"Nothin." They answered at the same time.

"Right, so how would you two like to have dinner with us tonight?" Asked Will.

Jack turned towards Ana, "well luv? Do ya think ya're up ta tha challenge?"

Ana glared at him, "wha's tha supposed ta mean?"

Jack held up his hands innocently, "Nothin of course."

Ana rolled her eyes as she started drinking her tea.

"We saw the both of you playing outside with the children." Said Solange.

"Well they were bored and we had nothin ta do so we went out there with them." Said Jack nonchalantly to Solange.

"Well the both of you looked like you were having fun." Ana saw Camille, Solange, Will, and Elizabeth secretly smile into their cups.

Ana frowned a bit before she continued drinking her tea.

"So are ya still up ta goin ta tha Turner's house?" Asked Jack after a few minutes.

"Yea, I haven't been up there in a while." She decided.

Soon nightime fell upon the city and Jack and Ana got ready to head off towards Will and Liz's house.

Jack helped Ana down the stairs despite her angry protests that she could do it herself.

Once downstairs they saw Camille, Solange, and all of Solange's children standing by the entrance.

Harriet, Melanie, Tomson, and Christine all ran towards them and wrapped themselves around Jack and Ana's waist which threw them both off guard.

"Please don't leave!" Begged Christine.

"Yea," chimed in the rest of them like they were all one voice.

"Now now we have ta go." Reasoned Ana as she picked up four year old Harriet.

"But we have so much fun when we're with you and Uncle Jack." Whispered Harriet into Ana's ear.

"Now be careful darlin'," Warned Ana playfully, "ya don't want ya mum or yar grandma hearin ya say such things."

Harriet nodded her head in agreement, "okay Auntie Ana."

"Good," she smirked as she let her down, "now be a good girl and go with ya brothers and sisters."

Harriet nodded once again as she ran over to her sisters and brothers.

Ana and Jack waved once more before they headed out the door.

"Come back soon!" Yelled Camille as she waved a handkerchief at the doorway.

"Don't worry we will!" Called out Jack from over his shoulder.


	34. Make Us Hip, Make Us Hip, Make Us Seen

**Chapter 34**

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a Team Camp and the spacebar on my computer popped off so it makes it a bit more difficult to type angry sigh, but at least I'm still able to write out this fic so here I present Chapter 34 grins**

After walking for a bit they finally made it to Will and Elizabeth's house.

They were both glad that it was evening because they didn't have to worry all that much about getting caught.

"I haven't been ova here in a while." Reminisced Jack as they knocked on the door.

"Me neitha." Agreed Ana as the door opened revealing Elizabeth looking as lovely as she always did in a dark yellow almost yellow-orangish dress which matched her hair color.

"Jack! Ana! How are you?" She asked as she hugged the both of them before welcoming them into the grand hallway.

"We're good."

Elizabeth nodded as she spun around Ana quickly.

"Wha?" Asked a confused Ana as she followed Elizabeth with her eyes.

"You're not going to dinner dressed like that are you?"

"Like wha?" Asked Ana angrily as she touched her clothing, "Ya got a problem wit tha way how I dress!"

Elizabeth nodded her head quickly, "of course not!" She answered innocently, "I was just observing that you had some smudges on you from playing with Solange's children and Victoria and Nathaniel as well and I thought that maybe you might like a bath before you came down from dinner." She suggested.

Ana looked towards Jack wondering if he was making sense of this, but he just looked at her and merely shrugged.

"But we're bloody pirates we shouldn't be carin' how dirty we get!" She argued.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and gave Ana a stern look, "Well outside you may be a pirate, but here in my house you're a guest, and as a guest I expect you to be clean."

Ana glared at Elizabeth for a moment while Jack smirked.

"Well luv seems like ya don't have much of a choice."

Ana turned towards him and pushed him, "shut up." she replied very annoyed as Elizabeth led her upstairs.

"Don't worry." Whispered Elizabeth, "He'll take a bath as well."

Ana didn't say anything as Elizabeth led her into what was to be her room for the night. It was painted a dark cream like color with a dresser and vanity table on one side of the room while the big four poster bed was lying against the wall and on the other side of the wall near the door was a writing desk.

Elizabeth walked into another room and motioned Ana over.

Ana walked into the room which was dark except for some candles that Elizabeth was lighting which encircled the area in a dark orangish type of glow.

"I'll be right back," Said Elizabeth excusing herself as she left out the door.

Once she was gone, Ana grumbled a bit upset that she had to go and take a bath.

When Elizabeth came back with a large bucket of water, she filled the bathtub with hot water.

Once she was done, she took the bucket and left.

"There's a towel on the rack by the bathtub, and I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you." She called over her shoulder.

Ana rolled her eyes as she got into the tub to wash up.

After Ana was done, she grabbed the towel by the rack and wrapped it around the top of her chest as she walked back into her bedroom.

Ana looked around and noticed something very strange, she couldn't find her clothes.

She walked around the whole room searching under every hiding place that she could think of.

Elizabeth walked in to see Ana muttering curses under her breath as she continued to look for her clothes.

"Looking for something?" Asked Elizabeth playfully as she held out Ana's clothes.

Ana frowned a bit as she reached out for her clothes when Elizabeth once pulled the clothes away from her grasp.

Ana sighed in annoyance as she tried being patient, "Elizabeth can ya give me me clothes?"

"Oh you mean these old things?" She asked as she played around with them before once again pulling them against her, "ya don't need those clothes tonight."

"Oh really," remarked Ana feigning playfulness, "and why wouldn't I want ta wear me own clothes tonight?"

"Because I have something special planned for you tonight." She replied smiling once again as she went over to the dresser searching for something.

_Oh no,_ thought Ana with dread as she watched Elizabeth continue to search through the dresser, _Liz is up to something or why else would she be going through all of this trouble?_

"Here we go." She announced with accomplishment as she walked over to Ana and pulled out the outfit that she had hidden behind her back.

It was a violet colored dress with a wide and slim bodice which went down to the front of the dress, the squared bodice was a bit low which would reveal the tops of her breasts. The arms went to her elbows and the dress lightly touched the ground.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearin tha outfit." Responded Ana hoping that she was kidding.

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "either you wear the dress, or you go out there in your towel."

Ana stared at her in horror with her mouth slightly hanging open, "ya're kiddin right?"

Elizabeth quirked her eyebrow as she held up the dress with one hand while she opened the door, "the choice is yours dear."

Ana glared at Elizabeth, "Have I ever told ya how much I hate ya?" She asked sarcastically as she snatched the dress.

Elizabeth slyly smirked, "so you tell me."

Ana put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. It had been six years since she had last worn a dress, ever since she was the Virginian's slave. Ana shuddered a bit at the memory.

"You cold?" Asked Elizabeth.

Ana shook her head as Elizabeth joined her by her side.

"Lookin nice kiddo, you know I think you should try to dress like this more often."

Ana scoffed, "oh then I'd be really popular with tha boys on tha ship."

The both of them laughed at the idea of her on The Pearl with a dress on.

"And I know one person who would really enjoy you in a dress." Hinted Elizabeth smirking.

Ana didn't need to ask who she was referring to because she already knew.

Ana blushed a bit before it disappeared across her face.

"Well we'll just have ta find out now won't we?" She asked as she opened the door holding it.

"Why thank you Miss Ericson." Thanked Elizabeth politely as she curtsied.

"You're welcome Mrs. Turner." Replied Ana politely curtsying which made the both of them burst out loud laughing at how ridiculous they sounded.

After they wiped away the bits of tears that they had been laughing so hard with from their eyes they both headed downstairs to have dinner.


	35. Somewhere Only We Know

**Chapter 35**

As they made their way downstairs Ana was starting to have second thoughts.

"What if he doesn't like it?" She asked more to herself than anyone else.

She felt an arm wrap around hers in comfort and support, "don't worry," Assured Elizabeth, "he'll love it."

Ana smirked as she walked towards the dining room entrance, even though she hated to admit it she was still extremely nervous of what his reaction would be.

_God I've never been this nervous since we were together ten years ago._ She thought reminiscing about the past when they were younger.

As they came into the kitchen, Ana noticed Jack and Will sitting and talking together not too far from them.

Jack had lost some of the grime that had caked his face from being on The Pearl with no baths and playing with the children looking a bit lighter in his tan which suprised Ana a bit. He was wearing a white tunic shirt with dark brown pants which matched his eyes. It appeared to her that he had tried to at least make himself a bit more clean shaven because the bit of extra coarse hair that had grown around his goatee had been trimmed leaving him looking a bit more clean shaven.

Jack was in the middle of telling Will something when he looked up and saw Elizabeth walk in, and when he saw Ana linked on Elizabeth's arm both Jack and Will's jaws dropped a bit in suprise at how good she looked.

Jack took in the sight of her dress and thought it suited her quite well. There was only one occasion that he could remember her wearing a dress and that was that night ten years ago when she had stabbed David her ex for trying to force himself on her at Elizabeth's party. **(A/N: Hey sorry but if nobody knows what that reference is to it's from part of the notebook that I let my friend borrow, but it's now lost forever sorry)**. Along with her dark purple dress, she had dark purple eyeshadow across her eyes and her hair was down with curls to it from undoing her hair in braids that she had kept in over at Camille and Solange's house.

Ana smriked a bit at their reactions as she sat down next to Jack.

Once they were all there dinner was served, and all during dinner they would sneak glances at each other when nobody else was looking.

As the dinner progressed, Elizabeth brought up a conversation that everyone seemed very interested in. As the conversation was going on, Ana felt a hand rest on her inner thigh underneath her dress.

Ana looked over at Jack hoping to hide her suprise saw that he was paying attention to the conversation even though he had his hand up under her dress.

Ana tried to focus once again on the conversation, but she kept getting distracted by Jack's ever playful hand as it lightly caressed and then tickled Ana's inner thigh making Ana start to sweat and grip the side of the table very hard to keep from moaning out.

"Ana are you alright?" Asked Will with concern as he noticed Ana grip the table edge very hard.

Ana felt Jack's hand move away from her thigh almost causing her to yell out no but she managed to calmly reply, "yea I'm fine."

How could she be fine? Here she was getting felt up by him during a dinner party at her best friends house, and for what she thought was the weirdest reason she was actually liking...no dare she even say it getting turned on by this romantic gesture.

After several minutes of unassured stares from the group, they continue on with their conversation while Jack once again continues on with his playful yet erotic torture on Ana.

Ana desperately tried to focus on the conversation, but with Jack's hand so close to her and driving her crazy with desire she couldn't help but want to scream with joy.

Ana tries to remove Jack's hand, but only gets it tangled in his.

She looks over and their eyes meet for just a brief second before Ana breaks away and looks around the table and noticed that Victoria and Nathaniel were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Liz where's Victoria and Nathaniel?" She asked curiously.

"Oh," Replied a shocked Elizabeth, "I forgot to tell you that we decided to keep them over at Camille and Solange's house for another night."

"Oh how wonderful." Replied Ana with a bit of dread as she grabbed her glass of wine which was laced with a bit of rum and took a deep drink from it.

After dinner was finished they all sat around for a bit Ana was trying to prolonge what she knew was the envitable.

Unfortunately Elizabeth and Will stand up and decided that they were gonna go to bed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you two will find something to do.." Hinted Elizabeth smirking as she took Will's offered arm and went upstairs.

Jack's chocolately brown eyes met her hazel ones, the determination and powerfulness of desire that was shining from them unto hers was almost enough to undo her right there.

"Oh ya don't know how right ya are." Mummered Jack as he moved towards her, but she stood up to move away from him.

He stood up pounced on her and they fell onto the table lips locked in a hungry kiss.

With one arm he wrapped it around Ana's waist while with the other one he managed to knock off most plates causing a loud crash on the ground which neither were interested in.

Jack pulled away before continuing onto her neck while Ana closed her eyes in pleasure as she pulled his head closer as his teeth nipped the flesh inbetween her shoulder and neck.

Ana's moans seemed to resonate all around the room which caused Jack to look up at her and smirk.

Ana wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so bad, so they rolled over to where she was on top of him and she took off his shirt and preceeded to kiss her way down his chest until she got to his nipple. She devishly smirked as she kissed around his nipple before closing her mouth on top of it.

Jack's body arched into hers as he grabbed the back of her head moaning.

Ana smirked slightly before flicking her tongue across the hard nub enjoying hearing the sound of his hoarse moans of him trying to hold back his moans.

_That's what you get for feeling me up during dinner._ She thought revengefully.

They rolled over once to where he was on top again and the looked that came across his face was now a mix of revenge and desire.

"Last chance ta quit this game luv." He warned as he trailed a finger down her face which made Ana shiver with anticipation and need.

"I think we crossed tha line a long ago dearest Cap'in." She replied hoarsely as she brought his face down upon hers in a forceful yet passionate kiss.

Their tongues mended together in harmony as Jack slid his hands up Ana's back before slipping down to her ass which he gave an oh so familiar squeeze.

Ana pulled away in suprise "Jack Sparrow! Ya dirty dog." She said hitting him lightly on the arm.

Jack chuckled a bit as his tongue met hers again.

Then his hands slid down to her dress where he lifted it up to her hips and Ana wrapped her legs around him in response.

Ana reached up and brought his ear down to her mouth where she began to whisper naughty things into his ear while her hips began to press against his.

Jack excited by the closeness of her hips to his crotch and her breath against his ear let Ana unbutton his pants while he eased himself into her.

The both of them moaned as he settled himself into her.

Jack was slow in his lovemaking wanting to prolonge this moment between the both of them.

Never once in the both of their lives had they ever been this passionate with any lovers that they had ever took, and they knew that this was a special bond that the both of them shared.

After minutes of long torture from him Ana could her climax start to build so she whispered in Jack's ear for him to go harder and faster.

As he went deeper in her, her moans increased in volume with each thrust into her.

Soon they were both towards the edge of coming so Ana brought his mouth down upon hers and they came moaning the other's name into each other's mouth.

They both fell back sweating and breathing hard.

Ana laid against Jack as they closed their eyes for a few moments to regain their breaths.

Jack pulled Ana close to him and kissed the top of her forehead.

"I knew ya couldn' resist tha Sparrow charm."

Ana rolled her eyes as she continued to lay her head against his chest. Even during a serious moment he could be such a ham.

After a few minutes Ana looked up at Jack who himself had his eyes closed for a minute giving him a serene look.

Ana smirked and reached up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Jack's eyes opened and to the suprise of Ana pulled her against him in a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Ana pulled away.

"Ya ready for round two?" She asked seductively eyes lowered a bit.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I'm always ready luv."

Ana paused for a moment, _Where have I heard that before?_ Suddenly it dawned on her where she'd heard it, on the docks when they were swimming.

"Well tha's good because I have plans for ya dearest cap'in." She hinted as she fixed her clothes and held out her hand which he took and they walked upstairs to her bedroom.

**A/N: Yay! Finally! There you go for all of you J/A fans who were hoping for this to happen, I hope you enjoy it...I know I did (smirks). Anyways you know what to do, and I'll keep doing what I need to do. See ya in Chapter 36!**


	36. Majority Wins Out Overall

**Chapter 36**

Morning fell upon Port Royale and here we see Ana and Jack lying peacefully against each other in sleep from the activities mentioned before in the previous chapter.

Clothes were tossed all over the place and the sheets on the bed were spread askew over their bodies as they lay entangled among the bed.

There came a knock at the door which the both of them ignored at first, but then the door opened and in sneaked in Nathaniel and Victoria.

"Auntie Ana?...Uncle Jack?" They asked quietly among giggles.

Ana popped open an eye to see Victoria's face smiling at her.

"Christ!" Exclaimed Ana as she jerked back and landed on Jack who gave an angsted grunt and glared at Ana before hearing some childish laughter erupt from Victoria and Nathaniel.

Lucky for them the sheets were wrapped around them covering up their most private areas.

"Wha are ya two lil' troublemakers doin in here?" Asked Jack drowsily as Nathaniel and Victoria climbed into bed between them.

Victoria lied beside Jack while Nathaniel crawled over to Ana.

Nathaniel looked up at Ana questiongly with a cocked head.

"Wha is it lil' man?" She asked sweetly as she ruffled his dirty blonde hair.

Nathaniel held up his hands, "Up! Up!" He demanded.

Ana and Jack let out a little chuckle as she picked him up.

"So why did ya come up here ta wake us up?" Asked Jack.

"Because we wanted to be tha first ones to tell you breakfast was ready." Announced Victoria proudly.

"Food! Food!" Exclaimed Nathaniel with a happy squeal from Ana's shoulder.

"Alright ya lil' tykes let us get dressed first." Said Ana as she put Nathaniel down.

Victoria hopped off the bed and took Nathaniel's hand as she helped him off the bed and helped him walk down the stairs.

Ana and Jack smirked at the sight of the two of them.

"Will an' Liz are lucky they got such cute kids." Replied Ana as she hopped off the bed.

"How so luv?" Asked Jack as he grabbed his pair of pants to wear.

"Because anybody else who tried a stunt like would've been hit with a pillow and told ta bugger off."

"Even me?" He asked questiongly.

Ana met his gaze, "yes even ya."

Jack smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, just as Ana did the same.

Jack held out his hand, "ready for breakfast luv?"

Ana smirked as she stepped close to his body and wrapped her arms around his neck shyly nodding.

Jack smiled revealing a few gold teeth, "don't try ta act shy especially since last night."

Ana playfully scowled at him before she kissed him, kissing him now seemed so natural to her.

After kissing for a few seconds, Jack pulled away "come on let's go before we get stuck here."

"Good idea." Agreed Ana as they walked downstairs with their hands connected.

Once downstairs they saw Will and Elizabeth sitting down talking while Nathaniel and Victoria were sitting together talking about something.

Will and Elizabeth looked up when they saw Jack and Ana and shared a secretive smirk as Nathaniel and Victoria ran over and hugged them.

"I trust you slept well last night." Replied Elizabeth suggestively as Ana and Jack sat down.

Ana glared at Elizabeth for a second before Jack spoke up.

"Actually we did."

That was all that needed to be said before breakfast was served before them and everyone started eating.

After dinner there came a knock at the door, Elizabeth opened the door to see Gibbs staring at wonder at the house. Gibbs rarely came here.

"Hello Gibbs." Greeted Elizabeth cordially.

"Mrs. Turner, is Jack here?"

"Just a moment, Jack!" She called out.

A second later Jack appeared.

"Come in Gibbs before someone sees ya."

Gibbs stepped forward as the door closed behind them.

"Cap'in we're glad tha finally found ya."

Jack instantly got down to business, "how's tha pearl?"

"She's good sir, at first after tha storm she had a dent in 'er, but we got tha fixed when tha storm passed about a day or two lata."

"Good, good so she's ready ta sail?"

"Yes Cap'in, but first we need ta find Ana in Tortuga."

Suddenly Ana appeared wondering why her name was mentioned and then to her horror she saw Gibbs there with Jack.

Gibbs saw Ana and her eyes narrowed a bit, "tha crew's not gonna like this cap'in."

"Well we'll just tell them tha I came ova here before tha storm hit. I don't see wha tha bloody problem is, when I've saved many of those bloody idiots necks before!" Demanded Ana angrily.

"Well Ana tha may be true ya saved their lives, but tha fact remains ya're still a woman." Stated Gibbs.

Ana scowled, everything was going good, then this had to happen.

"Fine, I'll come on lata." She said still angry.

"Why don't ya just go now?" Suggested Jack, "so they don't get suspicious."

Ana turned towards him with a confused look on her face, she wanted to stay with him, but she knew that this was an order more than a suggestion.

Ana angrily scoffed as she looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Fine then whateva ya say Cap'in." She replied bitterly as she turned and headed out the door not bothering if anyone should follow her or not.

Jack heard the hurt and anger in her voice, but what could he do?

Outside Ana made her way towards the pier.

"Ya know ya're headin tha wrong way luv." Came a familiar voice.

Ana gritted her teeth as Jack stepped beside her.

"I would've found my way eventually." She retorted.

"No ya wouldn't." He replied calmly.

Ana held back the curses that she wanted to yell at him.

"Ana it wuz jus a suggestion luv." He replied as they approached the rowboat that they would take to tha Pearl.

"Why didn't ya stick up for me! Who cares wha they think! Ya're tha cap'in, pirates aren't supposed ta give a damn bout wha othas think!" She angrily exclaimed as Gibbs and Jack started rowing.

"Because luv even though I'm tha cap'in they're tha majority an' they're tha ones tha decide tha fate." He met her eyes as he tried to reach out towars her, but she moved away from him.

For the rest of the trip towards the Pearl everyone was dead quiet until Gibbs yelled down for a rope to be thrown down.

They climbed up and Ana saw the curious stares she got from the crew thinking that she was still in Tortuga.

She ignored her stares as she headed for the crow's nest.

"Where ya goin?" Asked Jack, "Ya're first mate now, tha's not ya job anymore."

"Actually Cap'in I wanna give up me position an give it back ta Gibbs!"

Jack frowned while behind him everyone stared at her in shock.

"I don't give ya tha choice luv!"

"Oh I know let's ask tha majority." She answered in spite as she turned towards the crew, "who wants me ta be first mate!"

The crew remained silent.

"Who wants Gibbs ta be first mate?"

A loud aye arose from the men.

Ana turned towards Jack with a revengeful smirk on her face, "well looks like tha decision's been made." She replied as she climbed back up the mast.


	37. Something About Us

**Chapter 37**

The Pearl became very tense during the two weeks and a half weeks that they had been sailing since they left Port Royale. It was most the most tense between Jack and Ana. Ana stopped getting involved in anything that involved the crew after work was over. Normally she stayed up in the crow's nest until they had to eat and once down she went in and sat as far away from Gibbs and Jack as she could then she would go back up the crow's nest sometimes even staying up there for days at a time.

Finally after two weeks had gone by the crew and Jack especially became worried about Ana and the hermit type of lifestyle that she was adopting by basically shutting herself off from the rest of the crew.

One day when it was around two in the morning, Ana climbed down and got ready to climb into her hammock when someone called out her name.

She looked up and saw who the voice belonged to, she frowned as her eyes landed on Jack.

"I need ta talk ta ya."

Ana walked over to his side by the steering wheel, "yes cap'in?" She asked her voice dripped with anger and bitterness at the same time.

Jack sensed the anger in her voice and sighed, "ya kinda been shuttin yaself off from tha rest of tha group, any reason why luv?"

"I don't associate with men who believe me ta be below them." she answered nonchalantly.

"They don't think ya're below them luv, they realized tha error of their ways when they agreed with ya. We all know ya're a betta first mate."

"Well they didn't think so two weeks ago."

"As I've said before they didn't realize tha error of their ways."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Well it's good ta know tha somebody was wrong."

"So...how much longer till we get ta Antigua?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"About 3 days." Estimated Jack.

Ana nodded and then all became quiet once again.

"Ya know if it means much I think ya're a damn good first mate as well, and a very good lover." Responded Jack which suprised Ana.

"Please let's not speak about what happened two weeks ago." Replied Ana quietly.

"Why not?" He demanded turning towards her.

Ana lowered her head a bit.

"Because we're not lovers on the Pearl, ya're me cap'in and I'm jus a crewmember."

"Why are ya lyin ta yaself luv?" He asked, "ya know betta than I tha ya felt somethin' at Liz an Will's house, and no matter where we are ya know wheneva ya look at me tha memory of us is always gonna be in ya mind.

Ana turned away, _damn him_. she thought angrily as she ran her hands through her hair. He was right, ever since they had come back on the Pearl memories of that night at Liz's ran through her mind teasing and torturing her at the same time.

"Maybe it'd just be betta if we let those sleepin' demons be." Was all she said as she continued to look away from him.

"And once again ya're lyin ta yaself luv because..." he turned away from the steering wheel and pulled her close to him, "ya know as good as I do tha we won't be able ta let them stay dormant."

Ana tried to look away from him, but Jack held her gaze firmly with his hand.

"Jack please..." she begged, making her want to scream with how dependent she sounded, "let it go...just forget about wha happened."

"No...neva." He exclaimed as he brought his lips down upon hers in a forceful kiss.

Ana tried to fight against it, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

Slowly the smell of the salty ocean along with the trees and the rum that he had been drinking earlier was creating a pleasant sensation in Ana that she didn't wanna let go of.

"God why can't I leave ya alone?" She asked huskily in between kisses.

"Because I'm Cap'in Jack Sparrow luv." He said which caused Ana to laugh.

Jack smirked happy that he could lighten the mood up between them.

"Glad ta have ya back Ana."

"Who said I was gonna start talkin ta ya again?" She asked pulling away from him.

Jack looked at her confused.

Ana turned and smirked, "I'm only kiddin' luv."

Jack smirked in relief as Ana turned and went to bed.

**A/N: We're getting close...ahhh...the anticipation's killin me...must update...soon...oh yeah and don't forget to review, and I'll see ya in Chapter 38!**


	38. The Union

**Chapter 38**

During the next three days things got a little bit better as Ana started getting involved with the crew once again. Nights were once again filled with laughter that was pure even if came during an argument or in a drunken state.

On the next day Ana was in the crow's nest looking out through the telescope when she noticed an island growing in the distance.

"Gibbs!" Yelled out Ana.

Gibbs appeared by the mast and looked upwards towards the top.

Ana looked down and saw Gibbs watching her questioningly.

"Land!"

Gibbs nodded in understanding as he made his way over to Jack who was steering and relayed the message.

Jack pulled out a telescope that he had himself and looked out at the island then he took out the aged map and compared it to what he saw.

After doing this for another few minutes in silence he closed the map in satisfaction as he turned towards Gibbs.

"Tell tha men ta get ready ta dock."

As Gibbs went off to relay the message Ana came down the mast and joined Jack's side.

Ana eyed the island suspiciously as it came into view.

"I have a bad feelin' bout this."

"Bout tha island?"

"Bout tha whole situation in general, how ya got ya information an how we decided ta come out here."

"Well if ya doubt all this then ya question tha whole constitution tha piracy is based upon."

Ana scoffed, "I'm serious Jack."

"No worries luv," he assured her, "if any trouble befalls ya, ya have tha pearl's crew ta help ya out."

Ana listened to his assurances, but deep down she still believed that something was amiss.

The area looked uninhabited with its vibrant and thick trees and forests stretching as far as the eye could see. Turqouise waters shining like diamonds from the sun glittering upon it pushed them towards the shore while the pale yellow sand welcomed them as about three rowboats landed upon the shore. The pirates got out and started on their tedious trek towards their unknown destination. They were following behind Jack who kept his eyes on the map most of the time in an obsessive nature.

As they walked farther into the forest, the trees grew in number and became thicker until it became harder to see. The ground changed from pale yellow sand to dark brown mulch of fallen decomposing tree parts and dirt and the air grew terribly humid and thick causing sweat to form on everyone's brow.

After treking in this unbearable condition for what seemed like forever rock formations of magnificent construction appeared before their eyes

They walked in front of a cave of considerable size and stopped.

"Alright men." Announced Jack, "we'll stop and check this one."

They entered cautiously and came upon an empty cave full of nothing but rocks and a high ceiling with carved openings in the middle.

The crew upset at not finding treasure began to turn around while Ana continued forward.

"Ana where ya goin?" Asked Gibbs curiously as he watched her lookinng around for a few minutes.

"Keep goin, I wanna look around here a bit more."

Gibbs watched her for a few more minutes before he followed the rest of the crew.

Ana walked among the natural pillars and checked in every nook and cranny that she could.

When she did not find anything she turned towards the exit in disappointment until she noticed a pathway that she did not notice before. As she got closer she noticed some stairs that led down to darkness. Ana took a torch that was lying fixed against the wall and took out the pair of matches that she always kept in her pocket and striked it against the wall then touched it against the torch lighting it. After lighting the torch she started to make her way down when she noticed grooves with a liquid inside of them next to the torches. Knowing that she had many more matches in case if the torch went out she touched the torch on the liquid and was satisfied as a a line of fire spread from torch to torch and made its way down the staircase encasing her in a orange like glow.

Ana turned back wondering if she should run out and go find Jack and tell them about this.

After standing there for a few minutes she curiously made her way down the stairs with her hand on the holster that held her gun in place.

_Well first I'll go down to make sure that something's down there._

After walking down the spiraling staircase for a few minutes there was an opening which piles of things almost mountain like in size. In the middle a bit from the mountains was a lagoon with water that was...purple?

Ana stared in disbelief at the violet water that lapped against the dark brown sand which was underneath the mountains. Then as she continued to follow the length of the lagoon her jaw dropped in amazement at what she saw next.

In the middle of the lagoon was a full sized pirate ship. It appeared that it had been down here for a while because there was moss growing along the sides of the ship and the ship's cannons.

Ana turned around and ran up the stairs careful not to slip excited to tell Jack and the crew about what she found.

At the entrance she saw Jack and the crew exit from another cave disappointement on the crew's faces.

Ana ran over to Jack and Gibbs.

"Ana where have ya been?" Asked Jack confused thinking that she had been with them the whole time.

Ana was trying to regain her breath as she spoke, "was...in...cave...found...entrace...stairs...purple water...ship...treasure...mountains..."

At the mention of treasure, the rest of the crew surrounded her curious to know where.

Many voices rang up.

"Treasure! where!"

Ana pointed at the cave that she just came out of still trying to catch her breath.

The crew turned towards her and then uttered a sigh of annoyance.

"We've already been in tha cave luv." Stated Jack.

Ana angrily sighed, "no..there's an entrance way ya bloody idiots...didn't see!"

"Well lead tha way!" Piped up a voice.

Ana walked back towards the entrance with the crew behind her.

Once inside she led them towards the lit stairway, then once down the stairs she stepped back so that the rest of the crew could see what she saw.

The crew's reactions was varied some of their eyes sparkled with greed at the sight of the mountains of treasure others jaw's dropped.

"See told ya." She retorted as the crew rushed rushed down the stairs.

Only Jack, Ana, and Gibbs stayed behind.

"So she was right." Whispered Jack in amazement as he eyed the map once more.

Ana turned towards him, "she!" she asked jealousy and anger building.

"she's just a friend luv." he said reassuringly as he left her to go examine some of the treasure.

Ana eyed him suspiciously as Gibbs left as well to go examine some treasure.

After standing there for a few minutes she finally joined the rest of the crew in gathering some treasure.

The treasure was exquisite, there was statues, medallions, coins, necklaces jewels, and treasure chests full of coins and bills from different countries.

The pirates happily stuffed their pockets trying to take the best that they could with them while some of them pulled out sacks and filled them with treasure as well.

They had been down there for awhile and Ana was busy inspecting an emerald necklace that was next to a silver serving tray with a mirror in the middle when she noticed something moving against the walls.

She turned around suspiciously towards the walls where she saw the thing moving but she saw nothing.

_I swear I thought I saw something._ She thought looking once again at the wall curiously before paying attention to the necklace once again.

A few minutes later, a shot rang out through the cave. The crew looked up with their guns instantly pulled looking around nervously for the source of the noise.

Suddenly people appeared from behind the columns with their guns aimed at them.

The intruders were dressed in black pants with white shirts and dark blue jackets with gold buttons glittering from their jackets and atop their heads sat black tricornered hats the same as Jack's except that theirs was a bit newer.

The crew banded together with their guns aimed at the intruders.

They stood like this for minutes in a deadly shootout each one fearful of moving for starting something.

Suddenly a man stepped forward and the blue jacketed intruders lowered their guns a bit as they saluted the upcoming officer.

"The bloody navy's here!" Whispered one of the crewmembers in panic, while everyone else stood their ground.

The officer in charge stepped forward from the edge and called out "Jack Sparrow!"

Jack stepped forward towards the officer, "tha's I."

The both of them stood staring at each other before the officer finally spoke.

"Surrender now and we won't have to use drastic force."

Jack scoffed, "well mate I hate ta be tha one ta ruin ya plans, but there's no way we're surrendin without a fight."

The officer grimaced, "well if it's fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get."

Jack watched the officer turn on his heel while Jack walked back towards the crew.

"Get ready." He whispered amongst them.

"Jack we can't fight tha navy!" Exclaimed a shocked Gibbs.

"Well we're gonna have ta Gibbs." He said as he pulled out his gun.

Up on the rafters the officer put up his hand signaling the men to get ready.

"Ready!"

The men and the crew aimed their guns.

"Aim!"

The cave became tense with anticipation as the officer let his hand drop.

"Fire!"

Suddenly the sound of guns being fired filled the air as smoke from the guns being fired filled the air. Once the smoke cleared, knives and swords collided as the men of the navy collided with the Pearl's crew.

Ana fell into a man with skin that seemed darker because his skin was caked a bit but his eyes flashed with hatred as he tried cutting her, but she easily blocked his attack with her sword with one hand as she got close to him and stabbed him with a knife she had hidden in her other hand.

As soon as his body hit the ground another navy person came to fight with her, but this one was more of a challenge than the man before. She striked at his chest, but he blocked it with a downward thrust of his sword. Ana tried again with a sideways step and an aim towards his side, but once again as if reading her mind he blocked it with an upwards block from his sword and then an attempt to bring the sword down upon her neck, but she held the attack off by using her knife with caused the both of their swords to fall towards the ground. They both fell to the ground wrestling each other to keep each other from getting their swords. As they grappled amongst each other their breaths laboured, the man huskily whispered to her.

"Ya think...ya're betta than me?"

"I know...I'm betta...than ya." She fiercely answered as she tried to reach for something anything to hit him with. Her hand brushed against a dagger.

The man brought his hands up to her neck as if to choke her, but Ana beat him to the punch by stabbing him in the stomach.

Once he was dead, Ana pushed him off of her and ran to go get her sword and knife, but when she bent down to grab her knife, she felt a sharp pain erupt from the back of her head as someone hit her with the butt of a gun. She fell onto a pile of treasure for a few minutes knocked out with blood spilling from the back of her head, but she came to in a few minutes.

Not caring about her wound, she fell into battle with a another navy person, but she beat him easily with a twist of his neck with her hands.

After she decapitated the last person another person fell into battle with her, but from the moment that they started fighting Ana knew that this person was good with a sword from how he handled the blade and how he easily defended her attacks and his counterattacks were deadly if she didn't know how to block against them.

After sidestepping an attack against her chest, she heard the man speak.

"So...ya're the one."

Ana eyed the man confusingly as she attacked his stomach but he blocked it with a sidestep and once again she found her swords locked with another person. As they both were trying to free their swords Ana stared into the face of her attacker, and was hit with a wave of familiarity as she stared into the man's gray eyes.

"Do I know ya?"

The man broke away and tried to hit Ana in the side with his fist.

"You know nothing." He vehemently whispered as Ana blocked his punch and her fist connected with the side of his face sending him falling down onto a pile of treasure knocking his hat off.

The man stood back up and Ana sighed with shock as she realized that the man was a woman.

The woman stared back at Ana with anger as she pounced on Ana and they fell to the ground each landing punches on the other. After rolling around for a few moments the woman landed on top of Ana and secured her to the ground with one knee while she pulled a knife against Ana's throat.

"Uhh...uh." She nodded as she noticed Ana's hand trying to reach for something to strike her with, "better not try anything fancy sweetheart, because one wrong move and this blade will slice your pretty lil' throat." She said as she placed the blade closer against Ana's neck actually cutting into it a bit to show her that she wasn't kidding.

Ana tried to look around to see where the rest of her crew was and she saw that the navy clearly had them outnumbered and many of the crew was already tied up in front of the lagoon. Suddenly from out of nowhere she was picked up roughly by the arms by two of the navy men and was about to be tied up with some rope when the woman stopped her.

"Hold on, before you tie her up, search her for any weapons you bufoons."

Ana felt their hands roughly grace over her body for any weapons before they pulled out another pistol from a holt on her hip and a knife from a clip strapped against her leg.

Ana was tied up with rope as as she was pushed down beside what remained of the crew that wasn't killed.

She looked over and Jack was on her left side. There was sword cuts on his shirt, but not much blood appeared to be coming out, but there was a big scarlett wound on his shoulder most likely from a bullet.

Jack looked over and saw her wounds. She had black and purple bruises starting to form on her neck, there were small tears on her pants and shirt and the back of her neck was plastered with bloody hair from the cut on the back of her head. Looking over at her, Jack felt so awful for bringing this upon her and his crew. He never should've listened to Madeline.

"Awww...isn't that sweet?" Asked the woman with acid like sweetness.

Jack turned towards the voice and stared in horror as the woman stepped in front of them.

"Madeline." He growled in anger at the woman who had brought this upon them.

Madeline's eyes turned towards Jack's with sweetness.

"Jack." she sighed sweetly, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this."

Jack just looked at her emotionlessly his anger brooding from the inside.

Suddenly two men stepped forward, and the navy men all tipped off their hats in respect as they stepped forward.

Madeline stepped towards the both of them, "Commodore, Chief." She said bowing in respect, "we managed to capture Jack Sparrow."

They walked over to where Jack was.

"Ya forgot luv."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"Tha's cap'in Jack Sparrow." He retorted.

The Commodore stepped forward and punched Jack sending him falling against the ground.

"You'll watch your tone when a lady is present."

Jack spit out some blood and looked up at them scoffing, "lady? I see no lady, I only see a whore and a traitor."

Madeline looked at him with hurt showing across her face.

"Jack you don't mean that darling." She asked looking into his eyes trying to find a spark of the Jack that she had known.

"Cap'in Jack." Was all he said.

Then her face changed to anger as she led them over towards Ana.

"And this here is Anamaria, one of the most feared pirates that the Caribbean's seen in a while."

As their faces came into view she saw James's face and his face changed to one of shock before it changed back to one of normalness. Then her eyes went to the other man and like Madeline's face his also brought on a wave of familiarity.

The Commodore's green eyes met Ana's hazel ones and his face twisted into a slight smirk as he stepped closer to her.

"Ahh...so this is the famous Anamaria that I've heard so much about."

Ana eyed him back with hatred and rage flowing through her veins, she so wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Ah what you have nothing to say to me?"

Ana didn't say anything as he got even closer to her. She tried to move away from him, but he steadied her with one hand.

The Commodore looked over and saw that Jack's knuckles turn white as his hands moved against the rope.

The Commodore smirked, "Langston." He called out.

A lanky man stepped forward, "sir?"

"If Captain Sparrow so much as tries to lash out or move, shoot him on site." He ordered as Langston aimed a pistol at Jack.

After a few minutes of them staring each other down Jack eased back.

The Commodore turned once again towards Ana.

Once agin he got close to her ear and whispered, "Is this how you would treat a family friend?"

"Friend!...Friend!" She spat down, "Ya are no friend of mine!"

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically, "look into my eyes and tell me that you don't remember who I am. Look into my face does it bring back memories?"

Ana looked into his face and his green eyes. After searching for a few minutes, she finally gasped as the realization of who he was hit her.

"David!"

**A/N: (Dramatic Music Plays) and cue evil laugh (laughs evil laugh) (clears throat) sorry...just another cliff hanger I felt like adding for the 4th of July...Happy4th of July everyone! Yes I know I said before that this chapter would be closing it up, but I have some more suprises for you my curious readers. Hope you loved the chapter, and until the next time we meet, peace! Oh yeah and update sucka...lol...sorry. But seriously I'll see ya in Chapter 39!**


	39. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**Chapter 39**

**A/N: And now (trumpets sound) I present to you another chapter oh and f.y.i. to jackNanamaria Norrington's eyes are blue. But anyways on with the show.**

"That's right it's me David."

Ana looked at him in suprise, "But...why are ya here?"

"Oh that's simple." Piped up Madeline.

"Was anyone talkin ta ya?" Asked an annoyed Ana.

Madeline glared at her before she was silenced with a nod from David.

"I'm here to get you back." He whispered into her ear.

"You wha!"

She couldn't believe him even after she hadn't seen him in eight years he still couldn't get the hint that she didn't want him.

"I neva wanted ya."

"Yea I know and Maddie had tha same problem with Mr. Sparrow as well so we got together and formed a plan to get the both of you back and we didn't care if it took us a hundred years we were gonna get you two back."

Ana stared at him with horror in her eyes, "ya're crazy David ta think I'd go back to ya."

David narrowed his eyes for a bit before they changed back to one of calmness.

Madeline got close to Ana, Ana wanted to wrap her hands around her throat and snap her pretty lil' neck.

"He knew you'd say that so then we initiated the first part of the plan oh so long ago by convincing the captain to take you on his ship along with David here."

Ana felt her anger start to build, _So the both of them convinced him to take me in!_

_Was it also part of his plan to let him rape me?_ She thought as a shudder fell upon her.

"And then after what happened, I had gotten word from David that you were about to dock the same time that Jack was going to and I couldn't let that happen. Luckily there were some men there and I managed to convince them that you were the woman they were looking for. Lucky for me there was a slave that had escaped from her master's plantation in Virginia."

Ana's head snapped over to Madeline's, no words could express the anger she felt against the both of them Madeline the most.

David turned to Madeline confused, "Please Maddie don't tell me you were the one." True he had told Madeline that Ana and them were docking, but he didn't know that Madeline had sunken so low as to do what he thought she had done.

"Yes, I was the one who had you sold and taken to Virginia." She smiled maliciously.

Ana suddenly snapped she jumped out towards Madeline tackling her to the ground, before she was grabbed by two of the navy men.

David and James stared at Madeline in horror.

"But why?" Asked James in horror after remaining silent for most of time listening to the horrible deeds that the both of them had performed on Ana and Jack.

"Because the bitch got what she deserved."

Suddenly before anyone could stop him David took out his pistol and shot Madeline in the chest.

Madeline stared at him in horror as the realization of what he had said sunk in.

"David..." she called out weakly, "why?"

"Because you're getting what you deserve."

Breathing her last breaths, Madeline slowly slumped to the ground with her eyes open to the world.

Everyone was silent before Ana spit on Madeline's body.

As David turned towards Ana, she could worry cloud over his face.

"I should have never let her get this bad. I should've stopped her when I had the chance."

Ana eyed him curiously, "how bad did she get?"

"Well she closed in on the inner circle of your life. Her jealousy drove her, looking into her eyes when she was like that made it seem as if you were staring into the very flames of hell themself."

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, "wha inna circle?"

"Your closest family and friends."

Ana felt the air leave her lungs, "ya don't mean..."

"Yes," he finished for her, "she poisoned the stream that your parents drank from causing your parents to go crazy and it to kill your mother, she ripped the heart from your father's chest, and she was the one who killed her own sister Chloe, the one who you had known so long ago that helped you."

Ana turned towards the Madeline's lifeless body. This woman had basically ruined her life all because she was jealous that Jack didn't wanna get with her. Ana hoped that Madeline's body would burn in hell forever more.

"But doesn't mean that you don't have to be alone my dear." He said as he got close to her again.

Ana scowled as he got close to her, "ya ruined me life as well David, wha tha hell makes ya think tha I'll change me mind?"

"Because I'm givin ya a choice. Ya can choose ta come back ta Port Royale with me,"

Ana looked at him, was he seriously doing this now?

"And if I refuse ya?"

David pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jack.

"Then you can watch your captain and your crew die right before your eyes. The choice is yours dear."

Ana bit her bottom lip in fustration, this wasn't fair. She would rather die than go with David, but she didn't want Jack to die in the process.

Ana looked over at Jack, she couldn't do this to him.

She sighed in fustration, "alright David I'll go with ya."

David smirked as he helped her up.

"You made the right decision my dear."

James deeply troubled by the situation that had unfurled before him stepped forward, "sir what do we about Sparrow?"

"Lock them in the brig and escort Miss Ericson to The Interceptor."


	40. Diamond Eyes

**Chapter 40**

Water, water was the only thing that Ana saw as she stared out the windows of the Interceptor.

Ever since they had been taken aboard the Interceptor about three weeks ago she had stayed in the guest room refusing David's request that she come and stay in his room. All she ever really did was sit in a chair and look out at the sea.

Whenever anyone had come in to give her food, she would just look past them as if they weren't there. Also ever since they had been taken onto the Interceptor she had stopped eating, the only thing she had accepted was water.

She heard a knock at the door, but didn't say anything as David came in.

"Ana darling I brought you some water to drink." He offered meekly as he placed the water down beside her.

Ana didn't acknowledge his presence, she merely stared at the water.

David sat down beside her, "How long are you gonna keep this up?"

"As long as there's breath in me body." She replied maliciously as her eyes met his.

After a week David could tell that Ana had completely changed. Her clothes fit her a bit less, her skin stretched a bit against her body showing some bones, and it seemed as if she was getting weaker by the minute. Along with the physical changes there was a definite mental change in her. Along with her skinnier weaker body, she had become bitter and isolating more from the others, the fire that burned in her eyes made anyone who saw it shrink just a bit.

"Ana you have to eat." He gently demanded as he pushed the plate of soup towards her.

"The only thing I have ta do is die, and I just might get me wish soon enough." She retorted.

David shook his head gently in worry, "oh no darling you don't want that to happen."

"It's better than being here in this hellhole with you."

David winced at her poisioned retorts _Damn you Madeline,_ he thought in anger as a knock came at the door.

The door opened and James came in.

He saluted David in respect and bowed at Ana who merely nodded.

"What?" Growled David upsetthat he was being disturbed right now.

"Sir the men want to know what is gonna happen to the prsioners once we reach Port Royale?"

Along with anger controling her thoughts, Jack and the crew but more of Jack had been running through her mind during those three weeks.

She had never meant to drag him along with her, but she hadn't wanted to see his dead body along with the crew's either so she picked what she thought was the best decision. _Dear God_, she thought as she looked up towards the heavens, _if we ever make it out of this, will you please look after him and make sure that he doesn't have to go through the same thing as I have had to put up with._

Down in the brig of The Interceptor Jack, Gibbs, and the remainder of the crew was crowded into the brig.

Jack banged his head against the iron gates of the cell in fustration, _God, this is all my fault. If I hadnt've listened to Madeline then we would've never gone to that island, we wouldn't be down here, and Ana wouldn't be in this position._ Ever since they had been placed down her, Jack had thought of the many ungrateful things that he had done in his life and this had to top the list. He had ruined everything, and now he had lost Ana and The Pearl again.

"Come on Cap'in," offered Gibbs as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "ya didn't know this would happen. Any one of us could've made tha mistake."

Jack just shook his head as he listened to his advice.

He should've known and now he and everyone was gonna hang from the gallows because of his mistake.

Two days later a voice rang out signalling that land was sighted.

"Land ho!"

Once the rowboats had been made ready, David came into Ana's room.

"Port Royale awaits us my dear." He said as he picked her up against her weak protests.

Once out of the cabin, Ana looked over and saw Jack and the crew in chains awaiting to be put on a different rowboat.

Jack's chocolate eyes met hers in shock at the sudden change in her and she pressed herself closer against David's chest wishing that she could crawl into a ball to hide away from everything and everyone.

_Oh god what have they done to you Ana? _ He thought in horror as he looked at her. He saw her loose clothes and bit of bony face.

Once in Port Royale she was taken to David's house, while Jack was taken to the fort where he and the other crewmates were placed in a jail cell.

Ana tried to follow Jack with her eyes but they soon turned a corner.

"We're home darling." Rejoiced David jovially as he walked up the stairs that led to his house.

The house was a decent wooden house, it was two stories tall with dark green shutters and a dark green door to match.

Once opening the door he led her upstairs to his room. His room was painted an off white color with a bed backed against the wall and not far from it was a window with a built in plank so one could sit by the window and look out into the ocean.

He places Ana on the bed underneath the covers, "Welcome to your new home my dear."

Ana scowls for a bit before she decides that she's seen enough of him for today so she places her head against the pillows to rest.

"Alright you rest." He said gently he kissed her forehead. As he did so he was reminded of the time when she was younger and she had been his, the smell of the sea that seemed to eminate from her teased his senses making him have to step back a bit as he watched her sleep for a few moments before he left.

After leaving her room he called out for one of his maids Stacy.

"Alexandria?"

A petite light skinned black girl with burnette hair and violet eyes appeared before him, "yes sir." She replied bowing.

"I have a woman named Anamaria Ericson in there who is planning on becoming my wife and I need you to take good care in looking after her.

She nodded in understandment as he pointed towards the door behind him as he pulled out a bottle of pills.

"I also need you to put these in her water as well. These help her." He said as he handed Alexandria the bottle of pills. He hated having to give her the pills, but she wasn't eating, and their was no other way of getting rid of the pain that she was feeling as her body began to eat away at the fat that was on her body.

Alexandria eyed the bottle of pills suspiciously before putting them in her pockets "yes sir."

"Now if you'll excuse me I must be going to the fort to attend to some business."

Alexandria nodded and walked to the window where she watched him walk out as she eyed the door, "I wonder..." she thought as she eyed the door _can it really be her? _She thought with interest, "we'll find out soon enough." She whispered to herself as she walked towards the door.

Over at the Fort Jack and Gibbs was located in a seperate cell away from the crew which made the both of them grow nervous for them to be seperated.

Suddenly the door that led to the jail cell exit opened and David and James appeared.

"Where is he?" Demanded David as James led them over to their cell.

"Well good evenin Commodore and company." Greeted Jack with a grimace on his face.

David glared at Jack for a moment, "And a good morning to you as well Captain Jack Sparrow." He returned the greeting with just as much malice in his voice.

"Wha do ya plan on doin wit her once she gets betta?" He asked in interest with a calm look on his face not wanting to portray the anger he felt.

David smirked, "I'm glad that you mentioned it Captain Sparrow. I plan on making her my wife and then I shall truly show her what being with a real man will be like."

_The hell you will! _He thought in anger as he fought back the urge to grab out towards him.

"You plan on making her your wife sir?" He asked in doubt.

"That's correct James."

"Well I hate ta agree wit James here, but he's right ya kno, jus think wha tha folks will say bout ya marryin' a pirate. Has scandal written all ova it don't ya agree Commodore?" Asked Jack spitefully smirking.

David turned to Jack, "you shut up."

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth and Will came running in.

"Ahh...Mr. and Mrs. Turner." Greeted David.

"Commodore, is it true that you plan on marrying Ana and hanging Jack?" Demanded Will.

_Wow word gets around fast_, thought Jack as he watched David to see what his answer was.

"Yes, and he must hang."

"Not if my father gets word of this." Replied Elizabeth stepping forward.

David scoffed, "pardon me for laughing madam but I highly doubt that he will have a sudden change of heart and decide to pardon the most wanted pirate in all of the caribbean."

"Not if he knew the truth about one of the most trusted men in his cabinet." Spoke up James from behind David that made all eyes turn towards him.

David glared at James and their eyes met.

After eyeing James for a few minutes David turned towards The Turners.

"Alright we'll go up to the Governor's office and humor him with this story of ours shall we?" Asked David as he, James, and Elizabeth along with Will left to head off towards the Governor's office.

Over at David's house.

Ana who had woken up heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She weakly answered.

The door opened and Alexandria stepped in.

"Anamaria?" She called out.

Ana raised her head up and took a good look at Alexandria as she tentatively stepped forward. Looking at her Ana felt a familiarity strike her once again, but one that didn't bring back painful memories.

"Do I know you?" She asked as Alexandria put the glass of water down beside her.

"I hope you do. Do you recall the name Cora Sanchez Riles?"

Ana nodded her head as the memory of her Aunt Cora came into view.

"Well I know this may sound crazy, but I'm Alexandria Riles, her daughter, your cousin."

Ana stared at her in amazement. Could this be little Alex from so long ago?

"The last time I saw you, you were only eight years old." Replied Ana smirking.

"Yes well now I'm eighteen, and a woman now."

Ana was sure of that by looking at her, she had gotten her aunt's hair, nose, and lips, but her eyes, and skin color were definitely of Leon's.

"Wha are ya doin at David's?" She asked happy that she still had some family alive to talk to.

Alex sat down beside Ana, "well I got hired by him and his family when I was around fifteen and have been working under him as his maid in charge for the past three years."

"So is it true that you're a pirate?" She asked excitedly.

Ana's lips upturned in a smirk, "yes."

"I was thinking of becoming one, but then I remembered that I grow a bit queasy at the sight of blood." She replied meekly as she watched Ana take a sip of water.

Ana chuckled a bit to herself, "no ya definitely wouldn't be."

"So why does David have such an interest in you that he is willing to give you gifts such as these to numb your pain?" She asked as she showed Ana the pills.

Ana took the bottle her hand shaking in anger. _Why that rotten son of a bitch!_ She thought as her eyes began to fill in pain and anger.

"I have to get him back." She said more to himself than anyone else.

"Alex?" She turned towards her cousin, "have ya eva killed anyone?"

Alex looked up at her innocently, "no."

"Ya want to?"

"Why what has he done to you?" She asked curiously.

"Too many things to count," she muttered, "basically he's killed my parents and he has my man...I mean cap'in in jail." She hadn't meant to say man, but it spilled out of her mouth.

"Awww...that's awful!" Exclaimed Alex in horror as she placed a hand on Ana's in sympathy. Ana accepted the hand.

"I can't believe that he could do this to you. He seemed like such nice guy." Said Alex as she pulled out a plate of soup from behind her back.

"Yes well looks can be deceiving." Replied Ana bitterly as she started eating with a gusto that she hadn't had. As she greedily slurped the soup she thought of the comic sight of Jack eating and it made her sigh in sadness.

"We have to get him." Replied Alex taking the bowl once she was done.

"And I know how." Replied Ana as she motioned Alex over and whispered her plan into her ear.

Alex nodded after hearing, "good, good, but you're gonna need to eat more to regain your strength."

"Oh don't you worry bout me, I'll make sure tha happens."

Later on that night.

David came home to his house a bit tired, after having convinced the Governor that Jack needed to hang and grant Ana pardon and allowing him to marry her he was bummed tired, but the thought of him coming home to Ana made his step a bit livelier and made him feel a bit more energized.

David opened the door, and was walking towards his bedroom, as he passed by Ana's room he heard a voice singing.

He stopped mesmerized by her voice, it was so beautiful and hypnotic. He remembered one time that she had sung to him and ever since then when he would plot to get her back he would imagine her singing to him again.

"Ana?" He asked as he opened her door to reveal a dark room lit by only a few candles. "Darling why is it so dim in here?"

"I had a headache." Replied Ana as he began to make his way towards the bed, but hands held up so that he couldn't come any closer. "No don't."

"Alright." He agreed as he stayed in the middle of the room.

"David how was work today? I know how a man of your stature gets when he's busy?"

David smiled, "work was a bit of a pain as usual but all of that disappears when I come home to you."

"Awww..how sweet." Cooed Ana.

Suddenly a gun was pressed closely against the back of his head.

"I'm sorry David, but as sweet as that sounds, I'm afraid that ya see tha problem tha lies in tha statement ya said."

"What are you talking about?" He urgently demanded as the gun pressed more into the back of his head.

"Ya said when ya came home ta me, but I'm afraid ta say tha only thing ya'll be comin' ta is tha end."

David heard the hammer of the gun click back securing a gun in the barrel of the gun.

"So is he worth it all?" He asked after a few minutes of silence as he saw his life flash before his eyes, "is that alcoholic, womanizing son of a bitch worth it all in the end?"

"He's worth living for," the gun fired of sending a bullet careening through David's head sending parts of his brains to splatter against the wall next to the bed, "dyin for," his body fell upon the ground with his face still expressing the shock, "worth goin ta hell for." the gun went off once again this time into his heart.

As the darkness began to envelop David, he stared up into the darkness _this is so ironic_, he thought as the blood began to trickle down his face._ I'm dying by the hand of the woman I love._

Ana fell down from where she had been hiding in the shadows behind David while Alex hopped out of bed to catch her.

"Told ya it would work." Replied Ana with a smug look of victory as she closed her eyes for a second. Every muscle in her body was on fire, it took every restraint in her body to allow herself to stay up so long.

"I didnt' think he would fall for it." Sighed Alex.

"Let me rest for a second before we embark on the next leg of our journey."

After Ana rested for about a half hour they made their way over to the fort. Ana and Alex had changed clothes and now they were wearing a white shirts, maroon skirts, and maroon turbans to match their outfits.

"You ready?" Asked Alex as she offered her arm which Ana gladly took.

Ana nodded as they walked out into the crisp Caribbean air.

At the fort they walked up to the large wooden door and knocked.

"I hope this works." Mummered Alex

"Don't worry it will if ya remember yar lines an keep calm." She replied reassuringly as the door opened and a man appeared forward.

"Who are you?" He demanded blocking the entrance making sure that no one got in through him.

"Hallo." Greeted Alex in a french accent. "My cousin and I are cleaners here to clean ze jail cell areas."

"Do you have some kind of proof of what you say?" Asked the guard cautiously as he eyed the two carefully.

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" **What did he say?** Asked Ana in perfect french, it was a good thing that she and Alex both were fluent in Creole or they wouldnt've been able to pull this off.

"He said do we have proof zat we are allowed to...Comment dites-vous ? **How do you say...**" She said snapping her fingers trying to find the supposed hard word, "...clean."

"Bien lui montrer le papier que le contre-amiral a donné à nous." **Well show him the paper that the commodore gave to us.** Demanded Ana as Alex made it seem as though she was searching long and hard for the mentioned paper before pulling it out.

"Success!" She exclaimed as she handed the forged paper that she had made earlier over to the man. When she had turned about twelve she had started learning how to forge and fight in order to make a living for herself.

The officer examined the paper for a minute before he moved aside.

"Well if the commodore has approved of it then I suppose it is alright." He lamented as they stepped forward.

"Will you tell us where ze cleaning products are?" She asked, "Because someone." she glared at Ana in mock annoyance, "forgot to bring ze supplies."

Ana returned the glare enjoying the little game that they were playing. "Bien peut-être je le wouldnt've a a oublié de les amener si je ne devais pas vous tirer constamment loin de Michael ! " **Well maybe I wouldnt've have forgotten to bring them if I wasn't constantly having to pull you away from Michael!** She replied by putting her hands on her hips.

Alex feigned hurt by looking outraged "Vous partez Michael de ceci !" **You leave Michael out of this!**

"Ladies please!" Begged the frightened guard as he led them towards the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept. Once the supplies were picked up they were led down a spiraling granite staircase to where the jail cells were kept.

Once down there they were escorted to the cells James came forward concerned, "what are these two doing down here!" He asked.

"Sir these are the cleaning women that the Commodore has allowed them to clean up the jail cell." He answered handing James the note.

"Cleaning women. David never mentioned anything about cleaning women coming down here." James examined the note for authencity.

Alex stepped forward, "well chief norrington he has given us clearance today."

James looked down and was shocked to see this beautiful french beauty staring up at him. Her violet eyes pierced into his as Alex stood there afraid that their cover was blown.

"Well if the Commodore endorses it then what harm can it do?"

The officer nodded and headed back up to mann his post once more.

Once he was gone he got close to them, "Ana?" He whispered questiongly as he walked over to her side.

Ana looked around quickly, "shh..." she said silencing him with a finger on his lips. "Please, don't tell anyone that we're here. "

"And what gives me good reason that I should agree with you, you are after all a pirate?"

"Because if you blow our cover I'll reveal what David told us." Lied Ana but he didn't need to know that.

"What did he tell you?" He asked curious.

"uhh..uhhh," she said shaking her finger in his face, "first don't blow our cover and maybe we'll make a deal."

"I can't believe I'm making a deal with a pirate."

Ana smirked, "there's a first time for anything."

Suddenly two officers were approaching them.

"Remember our deal." She said as she fell back into place with Alex.

"Now I want you two to start sweeping and then you'll..." his voice began to trail off as the officers passed.

"Thanks." Muttered Ana as they started to make their way down the hallway.

"Down to see Jack and me crew where else?"

"I said I wasn't gonna blow your cover, what makes you sure I'll go along with this charade?"

"Rememba wha I mentioned about tha information? It's very incriminatin James." She replied sweetly.

James began to break into a sweat. What evidence did they have?

"Just a wee bit longa James." Coaxed Ana as they made their way further down the hallway.

Jack and the crew were resting against the prison bars when they saw James walk in with two girls.

As the girls got closer, Jack saw Ana's face and sat up.

The officer that was left in the room saluted James but offered questioning looks when he saw Ana and Alex start to sweep around the prison area.

"They're maids that were hired by the Commodore." Answered James as he noticed the officer's suspicious looks.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at James, _why is he protecting Ana?_

"So who are zese people?" Asked Alex curiously as she eyed the lot of them.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow and the crew of The Black Pearl." He replied.

Ana turned back towards James, "Mon Dieu ! Jack Sparrow, donc la marine a pu capturer finalement la brute ?" **My God! Jack Sparrow, so the navy has finally been able to capture the brute?**

Jack raised an eyebrow in suprise, _I didn't know that she could speak french? And brute, who she's calling a brute?_

"Yes ze navy manned by none other zan Chief James Norrington." Suggested Alex as she swiped a suggestive glance. Ever since she had turned about sixteen she had developed a crush on James, but she had tried to dismiss it by believing that he would never be interested in a girl like her.

James smirked a bit as he watched Alex clean for a bit. _God she hasn't even been here no more than a few minutes, and I am already attracted to her._ He took an observation of her body marveling at the wisps of curls that had escaped from her turban a bit as she bent forward to sweep thinking them very attractive and suiting her face.

As they continued to clean for a bit Ana purposefully bumped into the officer.

"Le pardon de Oops me monsieur." **Oops pardon me sir** she mumbled her most sincere apologies as she scooped the key into her pocket that she had swiped from his pocket when she bumped into me.

"Clumsy woman." Mummered the guard as he moved out of her way as she continued to clean.

Once again she tried to pass as close as she could to their cells but once again the man stood up as if to warn her when suddenly James stood up and pressed the sailor's pressure points.

Everyone looked up in shock at James for a moment before Ana took out the key and unlocked the door of their cells.

Ana and Jack's eyes met for a brief second in relief that the both of them were okay before they fell in with the other group.

They hastily made their way up the staircase and managed to slip by the guards. Once outside the group split even though they didn't know that they had.

Ana and Jack were on the battlements when they heard yells of stop from behind them.

"Stop in tha name of her majesty's royal navy!" Leading the charge she saw James and the rest of the navy behind them.

Ana turned towards Jack "Jack,"

His chocolate eyes met her hazel ones "yes luv?"

"Forgive me for this."

Jack looked in confusion when all of a sudden she punched him which caused him to fall back in shock and over the battlements.

Ana stepped up and looked back as James and the navy men stepped forward.

"Ana step down from the battlements."

Ana's eyes met his, "sorry but I can't do tha." And with a wave of her hand she fell backwards over the battlements.

After falling for a few moments Ana's head emerged from the water amid sputtering coughs and awkward glances sideways for Jack.

"Jack?" She called out nervously.

His head emerged from the water, "are ya bloody daft woman? Hittin me like tha!"

Ana rolled her eyes and smirked, "glad ta know tha ya're back ta ya old self."

Suddenly they looked ahead and saw the Pearl not too far in the distance.

Jack smirked, "come on luv, tha pearl awaits us."

Ana started to swim forward with Jack, but the exhaustation of all that had happened had tired her considerably. Slowly it was becoming harder for her to keep her head above water as the water started to sink under the water. She tried to call out to him, but water filled her mouth making it hard for her to speak.

After swimming for a while Jack turned around looking to see Ana, but was suprised when he didn't see her.

"Ana! Ana!" He called out nervously as he swam around trying to find her.

He dove under and noticed her unconscious figure slowly dropping towards the ocean floor. He submerged for breath once again as he dove down and swam down and grabbed Ana's waist and pulled them both towards the surface.

Their heads emerged from the water, and Jack swam like he had never swam before to get to the Pearl.

_Please god let us make it._

Once they were hoisted up, Jack placed Ana down on the ground and started feeling her pulse on her wrist, her pulse was there but it was getting faint.

Jack breathed into her a few times before pressing down on her chest to stabalize a heart beat. The crew gathered around each worried but not knowing what to do.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful revival the crew looked nervously around each other deciding which one was to break the news to him.

Gibbs sighed as he stepped forward, "Cap'in,"

Jack looked up at Gibbs confused.

"Maybe...I don't think she's gonna make it."

Jack frowned at Gibbs and then focused on Ana.

_No, no she has to make it! She has to! _ He thought with anger as he tried once again to revive Ana. The last thing she did was save his life, after he had almost ruined hers. He had to make it up to her, she just couldn't leave him like this.

"Cap'in!"

Jack looked crazed as he looked up at Gibbs.

Gibb's eyes met his and he shook his head.

Jack could feel his breathing become laboured as he shook his head slightly.

_No...she can't be dead. She just can't!_

The crew bowed their heads in respect for their lost comrade.

Jack could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes as he stared at the woman that he shared so much of his life with, a woman who knew his past and with whom he had been hoping to share his future with, the woman that he had fallen in love with.

Suddenly Ana's eyes fluttered a bit, "whose not gonna make it ya bloody fools?" She asked out weakly.

The crew looked in suprise and happiness as a cheer broke out amongst them.

Ana turned and saw Jack's face of sadness pass over into a smug smirk.

"Hey ya." he whispered.

"Hey ya." She whispered back.

Suddenly she was picked up by Jack and led to his room.

Once in his room he laid her underneath the sheets.

Ana laid back peacefully against the pillows before her eyes met his.

"Ya gave me quite tha scare luv."

"Well forgive me once more for scarin ya out of ya wits." She replied hastily.

Jack smirked as he sat down backwards in a chair.

"Why didn't ya tell me tha ya were in trouble?"

"I couldn't. I was so tired from all tha happened an..."

"Ya don't have ta say anymore." He said silencing her with a finger on her lips, "Now ya just rest an I'll be back lata on tonight savvy?"

Ana merely nodded suddenly realizing how sleepy she was.

A few hours later it was very dark out on the deck of The Pearl.

Jack was steering when he heard steps coming up behind him.

He turned around and was shocked to see Ana slowly walking towards him.

"Ana! Luv ya should be..."

Ana silenced him with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I got bored an I wanted ta be up on tha deck, an don't try ta make me go back down cause I'll only get up an we'll be doin this all night long."

Jack sighed as he helped her to the steering wheel which he stood closely behind her if she fell, "bloody stubborn woman." He muttered into her hair as his hands covered hers as they steered the ship.

"Tha may be," she retorted enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, "but I know ya wouldn't have me any otha way."

After steering for a few minutes in silence, Ana decided to break the silence. "So where ta now Cap'in? Some exotic location we neva heard of, Tortuga, South America, where?"

"Port Royale." He simply replied.

Ana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Port Royale! Are ya daft Jack we just left there, and I don't know bout ya but I like me head just where it is."

"I do too." Said Jack as he placed a light kiss on the back of her neck that made Ana close her eyes and sigh in pleasure for a bit.

"First we go to Tortuga, then maybe St. Vincent's and lay low for a bit then we head back over to Port Royale."

"Why do ya wanna go back ta Port Royale so bad?"

"Because," he explained as he got closer to her ear in which he whispered, "there's a priest there."

Ana frowned, "A priest! Wha good is a priest..." slowly her voice trailed off as she got his suggestion.

A lumped formed in her throat that was getting harder to swallow with each passing second.

After trying to gain her compusure finally spoke after a while, "Jack?" She asked weakly.

"Yes luv?" He twisted his head so that he could get a better look at her.

"Did ya just..."

But before she could finish her sentence, she felt something cold slip around her neck.

She looked down and saw that it was a gold necklace.

She looked up at Jack who was looking down at her.

As she pulled the gold necklace up to better examine it she noticed something was attached to it.

Ana gasped as she held a gold ring out in her outstretched palm.

And adorned on top of the ring was a little diamond that sparkled from the top of it like a lighthouse.

Ana could feel her throat becoming raw with emotion.

"But Jack I can't have kids." She whispered obviously her mind wasn't functioning at the moment that she said that.

Jack softly chuckled, "don't worry we can always adopt, and besides if we can't then oh well I'm enough of a kid for ya ta handle with."

Ana let out a little laugh, "well tha is true."

"So wha do ya say luv?" He asked as he got down on one knee.

"Jack!" Ana exclaimed her tone nervous and excited at the same time.

"Anamaria Dominique Ericson will ya be me wife?"

Ana looked up and once again there eyes met. He had done so much for her, he had taken her in when no one else had, he had consoled her when no one else was around, he had loved her when nobody else would, and he had saved her life too many times to count.

Ana felt the tears start to spill from her eyes and drop onto her maroon skirt once again wetting it but she didn't care as she motioned for him to stand up. Once he did she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionitely.

"Yes! Oh god yes!" She exclaimed in between kisses, "oh and Jack?"

"yea luv?" He asked lips just farther apart to where they barely touched.

"I luv ya."

Jack eyed her shock setting in upon his features. "Tha's tha one thing I've been waitin for ya ta say luv."

Ana blushed as Jack kissed her once again.

"I luv ya too."

_God! _Thought Jack in amazement as their tongues met in bliss once he deepened the kiss, _This woman never seems to stop amazing._

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! I'm finally done! Sorry I've been up since about midnight last night trying to finish this part, but I hope u guys loved the fic, I know I did, sorry if the ending seems kinda fluffy, I'm just in that kind of mood right now cause The Libertine came out on DVD and Dead Man's Chest comes out in 2 days so mweh (sticks out tongue) but don't worry dear readers, there will be a sequel in store. So for the last time this fic ya do what ya do, and I'll do what I can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
